Under the Egyptian Sun
by minni
Summary: Through a game of cards, Albus wins reservations to egypt, not quite by accident. Albus takes Minerva on the getaway...a lot can happen in 10 days. What they find is the sun is no more the only thing burning under the land of the egyptian sun. 1920 set
1. Cards

disclaimer: I know, I know, this is really ALL dialogue, and I know that a lot of people dont like it. I'm really really really sorry about it. I just didn't exactly know how to put it, I guess that makes me a bad writer.?  
  
disclaimer: I wouldn't have written anything else, except this idea has been weighing on my mind for like...forever. I know if you've read my other stories, they're real turkeys. (I do hope you know the expression) But I promise, you give me a chance with this one, and it'll all be better.  
  
disclaimer: none of these people are my characters, but belong to the fabulous jk rowling.  
  
disclaimer: *(and the final one) alright, ages: albus is 36, minerva is 32, and severus is not only just started teaching, but it 25. don't flame me for the ages, but I wanted to make this story so it wasn't sickening to have the two main people together, but also so that Severus would be somewhere within that circle of ages. And for all you SS fans out there, he's going to have a major part in this...perhaps his own love connections.  
  
Summary: Everyone in the school, including the staff know that Albus and Minerva are inlove, but that they're too foolish to admit it. So...Severus Snape decides to take the matter into his own hands...literally.  
  
******************************************  
  
Title: Under the Egyptian Sun  
  
author: minni  
  
"Headmaster, I was wondering whether you may want to maybe play a muggle card game with me. It's always interesting to play games with you...since you find such an interest in them."  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked across the room at the man that had just entered. "Well Severus, what do you have in mind?"  
  
"It's called poker. Five card stud. It's uh...how most muggles win there money when they gamble."  
  
"You can't be wanting to gamble anything?"  
  
"Actually headmaster I was. But not exactly any particular posessions. I was rather hoping that I may give you a room that I've rented. You see, I've already paid money for a suite in a resort in Cairo, Egypt, but I have some other plans that are unavoidable."  
  
"Well Severus, why do you not just reschedule?"  
  
"Reservations are hard to get there, I've been holding them for nearly three months. So naturally, I do not wish them to go to waste."  
  
"And you wish to give them to me?" he asked, looking at Severus rather curiously.  
  
"No headmaster, not give...gamble for them. I would like to make it somewhat fair, seeing as how I know you wouldn't take them if I just simply offered them."  
  
"Ah." he stared at Severus. Being the professional at occlumency that he was, he began trying to get into his large mind. But damn the man, he also was a master at the fine art, he also knew how to close his mind. "Severus, there's something you're hiding."  
  
"No headmaster, nothing to hide. I merely want you to take my reservations, and not think anything into it."  
  
"Why me?" he asked, this was too suspicious. Severus had never offered him anything before, not to this extent anyway.  
  
"Because you are like a father to me, and because you have given me much that I ought not to deserved, including a second chance. Please headmaster, shall we play the game?"  
  
"Severus, might I ask what the point is? If you're so willing to get rid of the reservations, then why do you not just hand them over?"  
  
"Headmaster, you and I know quite well that you would not take them if I simply offered, so, let us play?"  
  
"Alright Severus. But I'm telling you, whatever it is that you have up your sleeve, it won't work."  
  
"I have nothing up my sleeve...nothing that be known anyhow." he said in a low moan to himself, and took out a deck of muggle playing cards.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Well Severus, there you go. I win." Albus said as he showed his hand. (3 queens) "Now will you tell me what this is about?"  
  
"This is about nothing. Why do you keep on insisting that this has something to do with some giant scheme or something of the lot. I am merely handing over my reservations to someone who I think deserves a nice vacation."  
  
"Severus." Albus showed him a warning finger. "Once I have this figured out, do you think you'll be too happy with the consequences?"  
  
"Honestly headmaster, I don't know what you're talking about." Severus said shrugging his shoulders. How he loved to see the headmaster clueless, it wasn't a sight often seen. "I am not up to anything as you can see. So why don't you agree to take the reservations...and perhaps someone with you?"  
  
"Alright Severus, now I know you're up to something. Tell me what it is."  
  
"Nothing headmaster. I only meant that it may be more of an enjoyable vacation if you had someone to enjoy it with, say, Minerva?"  
  
Albus stared at Severus, it seemed as if he had hit a nerve. The one person in the world he would love to go with, the one person that he longed to be alone with. He couldn't move his eyes from Severus. "You know headmaster, this is the first time all night that you've opened up your mind. I know, I've been trying."  
  
"Well we were playing cards. You couldn't know what I had."  
  
"As it seems, cards aren't the only thing on your mind, is it? I know you like her, I've known for quite a long time, take her, it might do some good."  
  
"That's why you're doing this, isn't it?"  
  
"If you must know headmaster, it is. Somebody has to get you two together, if you won't do it yourselves, who better than me? Take her, and if you don't, you'll be waking up with a not so normal nose tomorrow."  
  
"My nose is already abnormal Severus."  
  
"No more abnormal than mine. In any case, it will be about a foot longer in the morning, so I would advise that you at least ask her. Although I rather doubt that she'll decline."  
  
"I knew there was a reason you were in Slytherin." he said with a smile, and reached out his hand for Severus to shake.  
  
*****************************************  
  
I know begging doesnt go well with the crowd, but please review. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. even if you think the story is trash, tell me. 


	2. The Question

disclaimer: Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you reviewers, you brightened up my days for the rest of the month!  
  
disclaimer: okay, I would rather not get flamed for having the characters be o.o.c. so to speak, but here is an upside to it...due to the fact that the characters are so much younger, they do not necessarily act like they do in the books. (at least that's how I figure it) And trust me, I will TOTALLY re-invent the younger dumbledore and mcgonagall. (evil laugh)  
  
disclaimer: Also, honestly, I don't know anything as far as years, I am not a history buff in the least. I'd say this story takes place probably around 1920 (Inbetween both characters years in books) If you have any ideas for this, do share...I need them badly, OR if you know any popular songs at that time. I'm not even sure what kind of music was out there then, trust me, I'll research it, BUT any help from my reviewers would be nice too.  
  
well, i guess I'l stop talking, on with the chapter!  
  
*************************************************  
  
chapter two: The Question  
  
"Albus, make love to me." she whispered through the darkness of the room. She whispered it so quietly, and he could just hear the neediness in her voice. He had been waiting for this, for a very, very long time. He couldn't back out of it now.  
  
He stared at her skimpy little nightgown, then back up towards her eyes. A smile came across his face, and his hands slipped beneath the gown. "Mmmm, Albus." she whispered again, and kissed him, oh too strong. He led her towards the large bed, and layed her gently on it. He could feel her shake with anticipation, hell, he could feel it within himself. He kissed her again on the mouth, and moved down towards her thighs. He placed his hands on her tight panties, and gently began to pull down...  
  
His eyes immediately fluttered open, and he was breathing in hard. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to calm his breath.  
  
It was the dream again, the same one he had been having for nearly five years now. Now that he thought about it though, it had never seemed to get that far before. He hadn't usually gotten to even the bed without waking up. Somehow though, this dream had seemed so real, so incredibly real. He could almost feel her skin against him, he could smell her sweet perfume surrounding him, he could feel her succulent lips.  
  
He shut his eyes tight, trying not to forget that wonderful dream. But the memory left, as quickly as it had come. He stayed in bed for nearly half an hour, before he finally got out of it, and began getting dressed.  
  
He stared at himself in the mirror, looking at his immensely long nose, then towards his reasonably young looking face. "Well, time for the usual pep talk", he said towards the mirror. "You gotta ask her today, you won't ever get enough courage up unless you ask her now. Besides, now you have the argument that Severus asked you to ask her. If all else fails, she can think that it was Severus's idea...which it was," [he added as an afterthought] "but I'm the one that wants her to come. I'm the idiot that has been having these fantasies." he stared at the mirror. "Yes, today is the day, don't back out."  
  
************************************(midday)******************************** ****  
  
He walked in towards her classroom. He figured she would be in there, she was the most dedicated person he had ever seen. "Minerva?" He peeked in through the doorway, and saw her writing on the chalk board. She hadn't turned at his words, but figured just as much that she had heard him.  
  
He walked in towards her, and sat atop one of the childrens desks, merely waiting for her to greet him.  
  
"Albus." she said quietly at last. She turned and walked towards him with her usual walk. "Thanks for waiting, I had to finish that for my next class."  
  
"Pleasure, I wouldn't dream of interrupting," he said in a low moan. He stared at her, as she bent down to collect a stack of papers. She didn't know what she was doing to him, infact, as far as he was concerned, she had no clue. He couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
"Albus," she said after a few minutes, "you're jaw is hanging open, is there something wrong?"  
  
He quickly closed his mouth, and shook his head no.  
  
"Well then why are you here?"  
  
He took in a gulp, and felt his palms begin to sweat. "I well, I wanted to ask something of you, you know, for this summer."  
  
"O...k..." she said slowly  
  
"Listen, I have a trip planned to Egypt. I was hoping that maybe you wouldn't mind coming along, to um...keep me company perhaps. If you don't want to go, that's fine, but I well, I would really like you to go."  
  
She stared at him closely, searching his eyes. He felt as if he were being subject to a capital crime or something. But it didn't matter, she was considering it. "Where in Egypt?"  
  
"Cairo. It's at a resort."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
It was his turn to stare, he didn't want to sound judgmental or anything. And of course, he didn't want to tell her the truth. "Because you're my best friend, and you and I always seem to have fun together."  
  
"Fair enough. How long?" she said, he could see her face coming close to a smile. Relief was beginning to swarm through his body.  
  
"A week and three days."  
  
She smiled her smile. This one though, was slightly different than the previous ones that he had seen on her face, almost as if she knew what was happening. "Tell me when, and I'll be there. I wouldn't mind seeing the Nile."  
  
"Yes, the Nile we shall see. I like the Nile, it's very um...big." he said. He heard himself say the words, he knew he was stumbling all over his words. "Yes well, I'd better go, so you can think about the...trip." He left the room, without even saying a goodbye to her. He hadn't wanted to mess it up anymore than he had just done. Though once he was out of sight...he felt the inevitable urge to yell 'yes' at the top of his lungs, and jump four feet in the air.  
  
**************************************  
  
"So, what did she say?"  
  
"She said yes! Severus, she said yes!" Albus smiled widely. Severus had seemed to have been waiting for him when he entered, as if he knew what he had been out doing.  
  
"I knew she would." he said in a low voice. "Listen, I have only one suggestion that you should take into mind when you go. Stay away from the west side of the hotel."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, since you know as well as I do that I had planned this. I, also, am going to be there in Egypt. I'm uh...taking a friend. I think it may be rather awkward if we were to meet."  
  
"A-h-a. In what way, awkward?," Albus stopped, and stared at Severus, a thought coming to his mind, "is this 'friend' maybe a woman?"  
  
"Yes, and I wish for us to all stay as separate as possible."  
  
"Tell me Severus, who is she? Obviously someone that I know, or else you would have told me earlier."  
  
"I'm afraid headmaster, that this is my business; and I am not able to tell, nor would I wish to. In any case...with my luck, you'll end up seeing her anyway."  
  
****************************************  
  
"What did he say? I want to hear this word-for-word. Come on, out with it Minerva, I won't let you keep secrets away from me." Poppy Pomfrey said impatiently, as Minerva filled her in on the midday's events.  
  
"I don't remember it word for word. He just asked me to go to Egypt. He said that he had a resort reservation. He said that because I was his best friend, that he wanted me to go."  
  
"When is this 'trip'?"  
  
"He didn't say. But I don't see how it could make any difference. It's not like I have any plans for this summer."  
  
"Yes Min, but I need to know."  
  
Minerva looked at Poppy, who had suddenly become a little flushed. "Why Poppy? Are you planning some trip there too?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking." she said quietly, looking down at the floor, and trying best to hide her face that had gone from pale, to pink.  
  
"With who?", her shrewd voice asked. "Is this new boyfriend of yours asked you to go there?"  
  
"Maybe." she said quietly.  
  
"Ooooooh, someone has a lover. I knew you had gone on a few dates with him, but really, Poppy. He's probably pretty special if you've already let him 'screw' you."  
  
"Minerva!"  
  
"I can't help it," she said with a wide smile. "I'm aloud to tease my best friend, granted of course that you know that I'm teasing."  
  
"Yes, I know. But at least I HAVE been screwed. You know, when Albus starts trying to seduce you, you'll be in real trouble...you'll be thinking the whole time about whether you should be on the top or bottom!"  
  
"That was really low, even for you Poppy," Minerva said, raising her nose in a superior manner, "just because I haven't made love with anyone doesn't mean anything. I'm just waiting for the right person."  
  
"Yeah, ALBUS!"  
  
"Oh come off it! We haven't so much as even talked about dates, let alone a relationship."  
  
"Which is why he's asked you to go. You know Min, with the way you had described him as looking earlier, I betcha he was ready to slam you on the desk and make you yell for dear life. Oh," Poppy stopped and shut her eyes, "bad thought."  
  
*************************************  
  
obviously, this chapter was supposed to be a little humorous, I threw in some of some of the inside jokes that my friends and I have...i hope you found them as funny as I do.  
  
anywho, I understand that the fact of Minerva being a virgin is rather obsurd, considering everything, but here's how I figure it. She went to school, and got SO thrown up in her work, she had no time for fun, and directly after she left school, she had the same situation. (she worked at the ministry for a while) and now that she's at the school teaching, she's either too busy to find a relationship, or she can't really get out and meet people. Granted, I'm not suggesting that she's never dated, but she hasn't done anything of that nature...and if that reasoning doesnt work for you... it makes the story more interesting!  
  
sry, but I have one more note. Obviously...if you hadn't caught it, Severus and Poppy are together, and I also make a point in saying that Poppy is probably about 2 years older than Severus.  
  
Thank you for reading! A review would be nice...though not required. but...PWEASE REVIEW? :-) 


	3. midnight

Oh thank you thank you STONEYGEM! you saved my hide, literally. Little monkeys are sitting by the computer and shoving bananas in my face threatening to choke me with them! Now I have somewhere to look for research. Again, thanks!  
  
I have to admit, it was interesting the different reviews I got. Lots of you seemed to be pretty in-tune with the idea of Minerva being a virgin...I'm glad u liked the idea, REALLy, I am. Though some of you did have some concerns with the Poppy/Severus pairing? Well, it may sound a bit strange, but if you'll bare with me, I think you will grow to like the couple...a lot.  
  
I'm glad you all liked my humor...perhaps a little adult-oriented, but I found it fun to write. Neways, thanks to chicken13, Nefertiri Riddle, Mavidian, Crystalunicorn14, Evie (you really made me think) punurple, Griselda La Fey, Minnette, Laura Kay, Genkai Shihan, and LinZe. I luv u peoples!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Albus stared at the ever chiming clock as it hit twelve. He was still up, maybe from excitement, maybe from happiness, but whatever the matter was, he couldn't go to sleep. Not today, not after so many wonderful things had happened.  
  
He could imagine himself with her, he could see it more clearly than ever now. Not simply just 'together' as in the erotic fasion that most people -including him- had become accustomed to, but together forever. Just from her simple yes, he could see himself and her years down the road together. Yes, she was the one, he thought, they'd make a perfect couple, what with her beauty, and her brains, and well, his brains, and power, it was the match of all matches.  
  
He let himself imagine for a moment longer, before he got up from his lonely bed. He couldn't sleep, there was no point in it. So he carefully got dressed, and headed towards the kitchens for a glass of hot chocolate. But to his great surprise, he was not the only person who couldn't sleep, and not the only one with the idea of hot chocolate.  
  
"Minerva?"  
  
He could see her wonderful figure turn through the dark, no longer hidden behind billows of robes, but merely by a nightgown, that was oh-so- frequently in his dreams, and a light robe, obviously only meant to cover what wasn't meant to be seen.  
  
"Albus," he heard her whisper quietly, as if she perhaps even knew that he may show up.  
  
"What are you doing up?" He asked, as he walked towards her, feeling some cautious flutters enter his empty stomach.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I- I had been thinking too much, you know how it is when you can't stop thinking?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I'm in the same situation."  
  
"What have you been thinking about?"  
  
"The trip I guess. There's a lot to be thinking about, what with everything that's bound to happen."  
  
"Oh? What's bound to happen?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing is bound to happen. It is what will happen, that is on my mind," he whispered through the darkness, and showed her a chair to sit in, she followed, and allowed him to push it in for her.  
  
"And what do you see happening," she asked quietly  
  
"Alas Minerva...I fail to know anything about divination. So thereof, I know nothing, for reason knows nothing. And if reason knows nothing, then the future is very dim."  
  
"It's late, don't get philosophical at this time of day. You'll only be giving me a headache," she said, as she gently rubbed her temples.  
  
"Headache is like the heart, it only throbs when-----"  
  
"Shhhhh. Do you hear something?" she asked cautiously, as faint whispers were heard through the hall.  
  
"Aha."  
  
They both looked at eachother, then listened again. "I think it sounds like Severus," Minerva said rather awkwardly.  
  
"He's with someone...I can hear it."  
  
They both looked at eachother, then listened again...the sound quickly died away. Both Albus and Minerva stared at eachother through the moonlight. They stayed in an awkward silence for a while, not daring to say anything. "Well, it's probably better that we don't know who he was with, it's none of our business," Minerva said.  
  
"I sure wish I knew who it was though. He has a new girlfriend, and he won't tell me who it is. I'll bet my socks that it was her."  
  
"Maybe, but we shouldn't get into his business. Besides, who would want to know what HE'S up to? I still wonder why you even let him get on the staff."  
  
"He's a great help to me, and the ministry. I understand that you may not like him, but really Minerva, he isn't THAT bad."  
  
"Until I get ten million galleons a year, I'm not going to like him, or even pretend like I like him."  
  
"That will change Minerva. Sooner or later, you'll get used to him. He's a help to us, whether you like it or not."  
  
"Very well, but you can't make me do it."  
  
"Who ever said that I would try? You are entitled to your opinions, and I am entitled to mine. Now, tell me, why are YOU here?"  
  
"I told you, I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Yes, but why not?"  
  
"I was...thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You."  
  
Albus stared at her, dumbstruck. "Me?" he gulped, "What about me?"  
  
"I was trying to imagine you in a turban," she smiled, "and it rather gave me for a turn when I added the entire outfit. I don't think you'd fit the role of a native egyptian, more or less a Muslim." After this sentence, both her and Albus joined into a remote laughter.  
  
"A muslim? You imagined me with a TURBAN and ROBES? Hmmmmm, Minerva, I think you've had one too many hits on the head."  
  
"Not as many as you have. Tell me Albus, has your nose always been that big, and a bludger smashed it in, or did a bludger just mess it up so much that it got LONGER?"  
  
"I resent that remark! I find my nose rather attractive, you can't contradict the fact that my nose is handsome."  
  
"Maybe," she whispered this time, her voice quiet, almost a soothing ring to it, "but I can't pass up the opportunity to make fun of it."  
  
"What happens Minerva, if I can't pass up the opportunity to make fun of you?" he said, suddenly entranced by the way her voice came out. In smooth rushing waves, like the waves on a beach.  
  
"Then your more than welcome to it. I guess we're both entitled to some playful teasing, we will both have plenty to talk about by the end of the summer."  
  
"Yes we will. Plenty," he couldn't bring himself to say anything more. He knew if he stayed any longer, his mind would wander further away from what he ought to be thinking of, he'd wander to her, then he'd want her, then...it would be all over. He would just bring her down with him, right on the floor. "Why can't I get rid of these thoughts," he said absent-mindedly, though as aloud as ever.  
  
"What thoughts?"  
  
He looked at her. "Are you talking to me?"  
  
"Of course, who else would I be talking to? You just asked why you can't get rid of 'those' thoughts, and I was inquiring as to what 'those' thoughts would be."  
  
"Oh um...nothing, it's nothing."  
  
"Very well," she looked at the clock, then back to him, "I had better get back to my rooms, I think it's about bed time. Would you maybe want to accompany me back?"  
  
"Yes, of course," he said. He watched her get up, and followed her. He hadn't gotten his hotchocolate, but he had gotten something. He had gotten her, free time with her. As they walked, she brought up the subject, "So what does this trip contain?"  
  
"Well, I don't know, pretty much whatever you wish to do. Boatrides, I think they'll have a pool, tours of the pyramids, take your pick."  
  
"What should I bring on this trip?"  
  
"Light clothes for the most part. I think it's a muggle resort, muggle clothes would be best, though I doubt that robes would be noticed, considering the Muslim population. And maybe some heavier clothes for at night. And if you plan on swimming, you can't forget a swimsuit. Also, as is obvious, lots of bug spray, and anything to that nature."  
  
"I think I can do that. When is the trip?"  
  
"June seventeenth through the twenty-seventh. It should be plenty long."  
  
"Yes, I think so," she paused, "and what about rooms?"  
  
"Rooms?"  
  
"How close are our rooms going to be?"  
  
Albus stopped abruptly, he hadn't thought of that. HE knew that there was only one room, but SHE didn't. Oh, what to do!? "We'll be right next to eachother."  
  
"Good," they both entered a long corridor, "should I bring some money?"  
  
"Not too much. Actually, the breakdown is if we were to bring one galleon down there, and turn it into an Egyptian pound, it would equal ten. So, I think you'll be fine."  
  
"Wonderful," they both came to the end of the corridor, and Minerva's rooms, "I um...think we're here."  
  
"Yes, we're here."  
  
"Then I guess...I'll see you. Then we'll be off on the trip?"  
  
"Yes. Keep in touch over the month. Bye Minerva. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."  
  
"Bye." He watched as she shut the door, and went in. He turned back down the hallway, and walked up towards his rooms.  
  
Once he had safely closed the door, and gotten himself inside his bed, he looked to his right, where his penseive was. He didn't hesitate to pull it beside him, and recount those few magical moments that she smiled, and the way she looked. He carefully placed the memory within the liquid...and shut out the light.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
okay, #1, I wrote the chapter the way it is so that I could skip straight to the trip, i know you reviewers wouldn't want half the story at the castle! actually, come to think of it, neither would I!  
  
#2, I know it may have been a bit 'corny' but please bare with me. The next chapter or so will be a doozy...stay tuned.  
  
#3, Poppy and Severus? Chance meeting perhaps? Poppy and Severus in this chapter...:-) there is a reason why Minerva and Albus couldn't understand what was going on...it wasn't words, if you catch the drift.  
  
#4, I'm done, please review if it isn't too much trouble. I'm already on the next chapter so please, brighten my day? You did so well last time, make it as good as this one...suggestions would be helpful. 


	4. Minerva's Secrets

oh I am SOOOOO sorry to anybody and everybody who is into this fic. NOt only have I put posting, off for almost two months, but I have made this chapter a bit more indepth with some of the thoughts going through their heads. I suppose Albus is starting to realize something, and Minerva is wondering just how much he knows! Oh the irony!  
  
i shall take this opportunity to thank and leave notes to all who have left reviews the last chapter, and again, I send my apologies.  
  
chicken13- Yes, yes! i shall keep going, and try not to wait so long!  
  
minerva and albus must be togather- I hope you'll stay tuned to see the rest of this story!   
  
Mini Minerva- Haha, no, i haven't gotten flamed yet, so I suppose no one has the extra hole in the head! lol. Oooooooh, I'm glad you like the characterizations. It makes me feel all warm inside when you people leave me long notes, and yours was one of the special ones that made me go and get a cup of hot chocolate just so I could be bursting with warmness!  
  
Liz O'Brien- Yes! the new chapter is here, you shall rejoice! jk. :-).   
  
Tabby_4ever- Ahhh, yes, ONE ROOM! Me thinks she won't be too happy about it, don't you? Albus and Minerva will eventually be paired up...in a very torrid relationship I may add. *pssst, i like that word a lot! torrid* Yepsies, they be in Egypt by the end of the chapter, yay. Poppy and SEverus? Well...we'll see them sooner or later to. But i warn thee...it may be a few chapters! Why don't u just scroll down, and find out for yourself?  
  
Jestana- Oooooh, Poppy and Severus! They're confrontation w/ Minerva and Albus will be sooo MUCH fun! 'Twill take a while perhaps, but it shall be long anticipated!  
  
Child-Of-the-Dawn - Sev bad boy? Haha...he's a guy, that's what guys do! [evil laugh] just wait and see what comes next! Ahh, and the turban and robes? I needed SOME kind of joke in that, glad you liked it!  
  
PrincessWitch- You must wait no more! The chapter is here, now onward and into the void of words!  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter four: Minerva's Secrets  
  
The summer had come, thank Merlin it had come! No more papers to grade, no more students to nag, and what was best of all...Egypt with Albus was soon. So soon, Minerva almost forgot to breathe from excitement. "Tomorrow," she muttered to herself.   
  
She took out a small bag to put her paraphernalia in, and opened her lingerie drawer. 'Am I getting my hopes up too much?' She thought, as she picked up a white, most unorthodox nightgown. 'After all, he is my…boss. But then why on Earth would he ask me? Again Min, you're thinking too much. He probably is just messing with my emotions, just like every other time.' She stared closer, 'Why can't I just tell him? Say that he's the person I think about day and night, and the person I've cried tears over and over because I know I can't have him? Why, out of every person in the world, out of every thing that I can do, why is this the one thing that I can't…when I want so badly to? It's just not fair.'  
  
She threw the gown into the bag, and pulled out a more modest one. 'Maybe Poppy was right. Maybe I have made a statement by not getting involved yet. I mean, I'm thirty-two, and still a virgin. I suppose that in itself says something about me. One, I ruined my life too much when I was younger, two, I'm too ugly to find someone, three, I think too much to just do something, or four, there's only that one person out there…but I'm tired of waiting. If it's not him, then who? Oh Merlin! What is making me think that he'd even do it with me?'  
  
The gown flew halfway across the room in her exasperation. 'What if he really is toying with my emotions? He's devious enough for it, I thought I'd done a good job hiding my feelings, but he's probably figured it out anyway.'  
  
She bit her lip, and stared around the room. It looked so empty. It looked redundant; like the photos you saw in a catalogue for home furnishing. Then she looked back down at her lingerie drawer.   
  
'No, he wouldn't do that. He's the sweetest man I've ever known. He's wonderful. I don't think I feel this way because of some girlish crush I had on him during my last year at school.' She smiled to herself, and began scavenging through her clothes again.   
  
"You know what Minerva? If you're ever going to attempt this, now is as good of a time as any."   
  
************************************************  
  
Albus walked noiselessly through his two bit apartment. He hadn't any reason for a real home, not really that he couldn't afford it; he just never had a purpose for it. He was the only one living there, so why go through the extra hassle, only for a home he would never use more than three months of the year?  
  
He shifted quietly towards the only part that he really ever stood by, or even used; his fireplace. He watched as the warm fire crackled merrily. 'Just one more day,' he thought slowly. He smiled to himself, feeling eerily confident. He'd never felt so sure in his life that she was the one. Now, however, it was as obvious as the flames that he watched. He'd be smooth about it, making sure Severus was right in stating that she liked him as well, and then he'd proclaim his love. He'd tell her how much she meant to him; hopefully, she'd commit to it, just like he was willing to do the same. Of course, a lot can happen in ten days.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Minerva woke up, and the sunlight streamed in through her room, onto her face. It was a beautiful day, too beautiful for words. And best of all…Albus was…infront of her?  
  
She pulled her bed-sheets closer to her, and stared up at him with wide eyes. "Albus? What are you doing here?!" Her breathing began to quicken, he was there, and she was wearing what? Her hair was down, her skin probably looked completely hideous, and her breathing, 'Oh please say I wasn't snoring!'  
  
She stared at him, waiting for an answer. "I believe you were to meet me an hour ago at my apartment. I waited a while, but you didn't show up. I thought you may have been having a little trouble. Of course, sleep trouble wasn't exactly what I had in mind."  
  
"What time is it?" She whispered.  
  
"Nine fifteen. I don't think I've ever heard of you sleeping in longer than seven thirty in all my life. Even on the weekends at school you're early for breakfast."  
  
"Oh I'm such an idiot," she blushed, "I thought we weren't leaving until this evening. How incredibly stupid of me…I'm sorry."  
  
Albus stared, she looked mortified. He smiled to himself, mortified, but beautiful. He hadn't been expecting her to still be in bed, no, he was expecting her to be hurrying around the house getting ready to reveal her hot temper when she wasn't able to handle all of her luggage. He was expecting her to be brushing her hair out, or making some last minute packing; but no, she was still in bed. Though he had to admit, her thinking they were leaving at night was rather outrageously funny. Due to the fact however, that SEVERUS was the one who was supposed to send the letter, it was no surprise.  
  
"Don't be sorry, go ahead and take your time getting ready. I'll be downstairs waiting for you," he got up from his crouching position next to the bed, and walked towards the door. "Oh," he turned around to face her, "and Min, it would be nice if you made mistakes like these more often."  
  
Albus walked slowly down the stairs. What had he been thinking? He'd actually gone up there, looked at that beautiful woman sleeping like an angel, and still had the guts to tell her to mess up more. Though he couldn't help but smile at himself, she hadn't seemed to mind. She had seemed shocked yes, but she didn't scream at the top of her lungs for him to get out; actually, he could almost believe he'd seen her smile when he said that last line. Today was going to be a beautiful day.  
  
He found a seat on the couch, which stood infront of her fireplace. The room was nice, though a little impersonal perhaps. He only saw maybe two pictures, they were on the mantel. He walked closer so as to get a better look. Naturally, one was with her family. It was just her and her parents; she had never had any brother or sisters. He stared closer at the little pale child, with black, curly locks of hair. Her eyes; they were still as beautiful as now, that same tint of blue.   
  
The child kept on turning around, and hugging her father. Albus gave an inward sigh; Minerva had never said anything about her parents before. He wasn't sure what became of them, nor the little girl that hugged them every three seconds. It most definitely was Minerva, but that childish essence that was in the picture, no longer seemed to be possessed by her in her thirties. He wondered to himself how she had become so impersonal over the years. True enough, she did seem to open up slightly to him, she'd told him more than she'd told anyone else, at least out of the staff. Perhaps that is what intrigued him so much about her. He had to learn about her; live, learn and love.  
  
He stared a few more seconds at the picture, and then looked next to it. 'Odd,' he quirked his head, 'who is this she's with?' He took the gold framed picture off the mantel, and stared. She was holding hands with this man. He shook his head, 'Yes, she looks a bit old to be in school.' Minerva kept on looking up at him with that smile of hers. She seemed happy enough in this picture…but there was something slightly fictitious about how she looked at him. Her eyes didn't seem to meet the man's that was looking down. She looked almost as if she'd been looking past him, behind him, infront of him; like she was waiting for something.   
  
He made a mental note to ask Minerva who it was when she came down, seeing as how he'd never seen this light haired, brown eyed, broad shouldered man before. It was his intent to find out, and ask where he was now; who he had been to her.  
  
He sat back down on the couch, but didn't take his eyes off of the picture. How could he not? With those two simple pictures, it became clear to him, he didn't know anything about her, not anything important. He didn't know where her parents were, he didn't know what real childhood she had. He didn't know if she'd ever had someone to love before. He didn't know anything about her, nothing before Hogwarts, and hardly anything after, except for what she was willing to reveal. He turned his head…'what she is willing to reveal.'  
  
He sat in thought upon the couch, barely realizing how quickly the time was passing before him. He was so deep in his train of thought; he didn't even hear Minerva come down the wooden stairs. In a flash, a mass of white stood infront of him, and his gaze seemed to follow from the bottom of her weak ankles, up to the curve of her chest, to her glowing face. His breath caught slightly at the sight of her.   
  
She looked ten years younger without that bun in her hair and that radiant smile on her face. She looked absolutely gorgeous, as attractive as ever, oh yes, most definitely as desirable as ever. "M-Minerva?"  
  
"I'm sorry it took so long. I needed to wash my hair."  
  
He nodded his head, afraid if he said something, his jaw would drop down to the floor.   
  
"Are we ready to go then?" She said shyly.   
  
"Aha," he whispered, barely opening his mouth. He swallowed hard; it would be challenging to keep his intentions if she wore things like that daily on the trip. Of course, she wasn't wearing anything special by muggle standards. He HAD told her to try to dress muggle…but that was quite overdoing it. The white made her skin look as pale as ever, which reminded him deeply of moonlight. The cut of the dress made her curves as apparent as day, and considering the fact that they'd been hidden behind robes for years on end, it just teased his mind more. What perhaps, was the most genial, was the way her mass of dark hair met up with the low of her back, making him wonder deeply how he'd ever missed the fact that she had to have a lot of hair to make that bun everyday.  
  
"Albus, what are you staring at?"  
  
He looked up at her face. "Is it a crime to be staring at my deputy? My eyes need to adjust to the muggle clothes you are wearing. Which, I may say, look absolutely exquisite on you."  
  
"Well thank you," she grinned impishly, "but you've made me feel like I'm on display. It's not a very comfortable feeling."  
  
'Display'. "Oh, I'm sorry Min. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. It's just you've never worn something like that during the school year, it just caught me off guard," he looked up at her, and she nodded, he took that as a point to say what he meant to ask first thing, "May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, while you were getting ready I was looking around the room, forgive my impertinence, but I couldn't help but notice the photographs you have on your mantel. Would it be alright if I were to inquire about them?"  
  
"The pictures on the mantelpiece? Well, that sort of depends what you wish to know; but you may ask."  
  
He looked at her skeptically, 'that depends? Oh Min, now I know you're hiding things from me.' "I would assume that girl in the picture with the older woman and gentleman was you?"  
  
"Yes, I was six in that picture."  
  
"And those were your parents?"  
  
"Yes," her gaze seemed to become diverted to the floor, "they were."  
  
"Were?"  
  
"I don't see them anymore. They're completely devoid from my life."  
  
"I'm sorry Min," he reached up to grab her hand, she pulled back, "you looked happy in that picture."  
  
"It's amazing what time can change," she had a contemptuous look on her face, obviously wishing not to speak anymore about it as well.  
  
"And what about the other picture? Who is the man you're with?"  
  
Her head turned towards the mantel, then back to him. "He was just a boy I knew; friend of the families, 'world's most important' egotistical type person. He wasn't really anything but a friend to me."  
  
"In the picture, you looked different. Almost as if you were looking behind him, you didn't look like you were meeting his eye. And you were holding his hand."  
  
"Ah Albus, the redundancy of this is more than I care to talk about. His name is Timothy Fudge, and was a friend of mine, that's all that matters. Can we start on our way now?"  
  
He shook his head. He'd probably already taken the conversation too far. He had always known her as being closed up; she never was one for communication if possible; which may explain her stiffness when teaching. But deep down, he'd seen her a number of times as being full of life, and happy. He liked to think it was always just with him, but that, perhaps, was hoping for too much. She'd made it quite clear she didn't want this subject to come up again, and he had no intent on it anytime soon.  
  
"Where are your bags?"  
  
"I've only got one. I put a spell on it so I wouldn't have to make a mess with three or four of them. It's upstairs on my bed. I'll go and get it."  
  
He watched as she walked slowly up the stairs. 'If there is one thing that I shall accomplish this trip, it's what that guy in the picture did to her. There has to be a reason she's so bitter to everyone…I think he may have something to do with it.' His gaze turned towards the mantel. There had to be something there, there just had to be.  
  
Minerva came down quickly enough, with one small duffel bag. Needless to say, the smile had gone away from her face, and a vague expression had taken its place. Albus sighed; she was very intelligent sometimes, other times, he couldn't help but shake off the idea that she was hiding. Hiding from what, he did not know, but it was there, he knew. Whatever she was running away from, was right infront of her, and him.  
  
"Shall we go then?" She spoke gently.  
  
"Yes, to my apartment, then to Cairo. Shall we just apparate?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"You know where it is, I would assume?"  
  
"What sort of an idiot do you take me for?" She smirked, "see you in about twenty seconds."   
  
Before Albus even had a chance, she disappeared. 'Why does she tease me like that? I swear sometimes, she knows more about myself than I do.' He rolled his eyes, and apparated as quick as a flash. Naturally, she was already there, and taking a few glances around the room.  
  
She made a tempting smile, "What took you so long?"  
  
'She was just messing with me,' he sighed. "I had to think of my opening line once you saw how awful this apartment looks."  
  
She walked slowly around the couch, and then looked at him. "No, it looks fine to me. Besides," she grinned, "you're a male, and males aren't expected to have that wonderful of an apartment anyhow."  
  
"I suppose not," he returned the smile. "Well, I'd better get my bag, and we shall be on our way." Albus walked into his bedroom, taking a glance at her before he went inside. The bag was simply on his bed; he just grabbed the burgundy bag, and walked right back through the doorway.   
  
As was expected, she too, was looking around, and staring at the pictures that were in his apartment. Although his were about eight times more than she had, a smile was on her lips. She looked up at him when he entered. "Sorry," she spoke softly, "forgive my impertinence, but I felt rather obligated to look at your pictures," she raised an eyebrow attentively.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me Minerva, that it isn't alright to look through people's personal things?"  
  
"Indeed I am. So shall we leave then?"  
  
"I suppose so, unless you have any questions about the pictures."  
  
"Oh no. They're all rather self explanatory."  
  
"Very well, then let us go. Cairo, here we come."  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Minerva and Albus both walked slowly towards the counter. The hotel looked rather nice, considering there had been some battles in Egypt within the past few years. Quite honestly, everything looked just as if any other hotel may, granted, perhaps a little bit more unconventional than what they were used to, but the scenery was beautiful. There was indeed a pool behind the hotel, and the water looked reasonably clean. The palm trees around the grounds were newly planted.   
  
The war had only ended a year ago; and everything looked like it ought to. Everyone seemed to be making an effort to make everything the way it had been, or the way it should be anyhow.  
  
Albus spoke quietly to the Arabic cashier. "We're here for a room. I believe the name is under Albus Dumbledore."  
  
The man looked up at him. Naturally, he had to know SOME English, if he were to take that job. He nodded his head, and looked at a list of names that we upon the roll of parchment infront of him. He pointed at the name DUMBLEDORE, and Albus nodded. Next to the name were some signs, Albus took them to be symbolic for the rooms. The cashier nodded, and muttered in a deep voice, "pay."  
  
Albus removed a bag that had been around his neck for quite some time. He handed it to the cashier, and opened the bag. The cashier seemed to be counting to himself. He took nearly fifty bills from the bag, and handed it back to Albus. "Here is change," he stated, and handed Albus the rest of the money that was in the bag. Then he came around the desk, and took a quick glance at Minerva, then led them towards some stairs.  
  
Both the two of them followed and they went down several short corridors, before the man stopped, and took out a key. He pointed at the door, "room." He stated, and gave Albus the source of opening the door; then left back towards the register.  
  
"Not very friendly is he do you think?" Minerva asked quietly.  
  
"I don't think he understands much English. More or less words that won't matter to him."  
  
"I suppose not," Minerva stared at the door, then back up at Albus. "Albus?"  
  
"Yes Min?"  
  
"There's only one door."  
  
"Uh…y-e-a-h," he said slowly, stretching his jaw out far wider than he ought to, "there is only going to be one door."  
  
"What do you mean?" She said sternly.  
  
"We're sharing a room."  
  
"I thought you said our rooms were right next to eachother."  
  
"No, what I said was that our beds are near eachother. Not rooms."  
  
He stared at her, she was fighting very hard to keep her composure, he could tell. She was breathing through her nostrils, and staring at the ground. She closed her eyes, and clenched her fists. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." She opened her eyes, and stared at Albus. "So you're saying that we're staying in the same room this whole trip?"  
  
"Uh…yes. There is supposed to be more than one bed. You don't have to worry."  
  
She nodded her head. "Albus?"  
  
"Y-y-es?"  
  
"If you know anything else about this trip, that I was not informed of, I strongly urge you to tell me now, that way, once I go into the room and scream into my pillow, I'll get it out then, and not have to do it again." She said very calmly, it was her voice that had that hint of eccentricity, but by no means was it her wooden composure.  
  
He swallowed, "No, nothing comes to mind. Shall we um…go in then?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose we shall."  
  
Albus slowly took the key, he was shaking. He was shaking so hard, it almost looked impossible to get the key through the lock. But he managed, and turned it gently. The door pushed open easily, and first sight of the room…it was beautiful.  
  
He thought he'd heard Minerva take in a large 'awwwing' breath. Its theme was no doubt Egypt. There were paintings of hieroglyphics on the wall, and pictures of jewels and cats. The walls were painted gold, not crummy cheap looking gold, but it reminded him slightly of the pyramids and the shrines meant for the dead. They both walked in slowly deeper into the room. They glanced at eachother, and they both went their separate ways through the two other doors inside the room.  
  
Minerva headed towards the master bedroom, where there was a large four poster bed with satin sheets. There was a balcony on the outside of the rooms, and the whole room, much like the front looking on was Egyptian. This room, however, was more represented by the harems that pharaohs had during their reigns as the government. Thin fabric was pinned on the top of the bed, it was brightly colored, and showed the majestic traditional ways of the rulers. 'My Egyptians sure liked bright colors,' she thought quietly.  
  
Albus went the other way, to the right. In the room, was a small dining table, and a regal, giant bath-tub. His eyes lightened up at the sight. It was gold; the bath-tub looked gold. He looked back up, and around the room. This room was decorated by Egyptian children, and a giant picture of an Egyptian town. Children were playing in the water, while the adults carried what water they could in buckets towards their fields. Of course, Albus knew someone obviously was trying to draw others away from what really had happened in Egypt long ago, but it made no difference, the picture was exquisite.   
  
Albus walked out of the room, and towards the center living room. There was a couch, which he took would be where the bed was supposed to be made, and there were drawers beneath it, which had the blankets. Albus smiled. Infront of him was a fireplace. He doubted there was much reason for one in Egypt, though the nights were supposed to be awfully cold, let alone the winter. 'The dream,' he thought quietly to himself, 'the dream, this room…it's from the dream.'  
  
"Albus?"  
  
He turned around as quickly, and saw Minerva, who was currently smiling. "Yes?"  
  
"I believe this will work wonderfully. Even if we do need to share a room, I think this is absolutely perfect. Thank you."  
  
"You're quite welcome Min. Anything you wish to do today; while we still have plenty of daylight?"  
  
"I have a question for you."  
  
"Alright?"  
  
"Why do you stare at me so awkwardly all the time?"  
  
"Awkwardly? How do I stare awkwardly at you?"  
  
"Like you're doing now. Your eyes look hazy, and unfocused. Poppy says you don't look at her like that, and I want to know why you look at ME so strangely."  
  
"Because, you perplex me Minerva McGonagall," he said in one low, drawn out voice.  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
He looked down on his hands; he may as well tell her what had been going through his head the past hour. "You act serious one moment, then the next your happy, or sad. You seem devoid of every human emotion sometimes I look at you, and other times, you're completely set beside yourself with emotion. You pretend to be happy, but I know you're not. I look at you like that, in the hopes that someday you may reveal to me what vexes you so."  
  
Minerva stepped back, eyes wide. "What if I don't want to tell?"  
  
"Then you don't trust me."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Perhaps a little bit more in-tune w/ their thoughts? Albus wonders who Timothy is, Minerva wonders how much of a scuz ball Albus is for the one room thing, and she still doesn't know about Sev setting them up. What do you think? The makes of some interesting chapters? And then there's the obvious future between the two main characters...how long before they do trust eachother? [evil grin]  
  
Oohhhh, again, such a late chapter! and I thank those of you who have taken the time to wait! Reviews would be nice, actually, they would be saving me at the moment! Please? Please? Please? please? Pwetty pwease? I'll give you all a cookie in my next chapter! 0:-) 


	5. Abstractions

Hehe, aren't you proud of me? I posted this a WEEK after my last chapter! Wowie! [nerdy, huh?] Actually, I hope to post most of these within a 2 week period. But I shall try and only update on the weekends, *~make note of that~*   
  
Also, for any of you who have read my "coming of Christmas" stories, the sequel is on it's way! Promise. I think I will switch off between weekends if at all possible. And if you haven't read my Christmas story, YOUD BETTER! Jk, sorry, I'm not the violent type…ask my friends [halo above head, tail on toosh]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~The following people all received cookies. I shall be sending them by mail, do you like sugar, or sugar with frosting sprinkle? I personally like sugar because I think you all are sweet, but sugar sprinkle is good too. Do you know why? Because the sprinkles are my thanks! Actually…I guess your only choice is sugar, because my thanks are written beneath this, lol. Yummy, sugar!*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
mellowyellow-85 hehe…I have an evil mind. Return of the nightgown! :-D This isn't the only time that slip will be seen…read betwixed the lines. Or…I guess you can just read it, [shrugs] you shall not be disappointed!  
  
Liz O'Brien Oh yes! What sort of story would this be without touring? Hehe…the question is, what well, I suppose, WHO do they find? I shall let you ponder that thought. Of course, you all know what is to be coming! But then again…seeing eyes are everywhere!  
  
Mara MG() Snapey? Hehe, he's a bit different I'll admit, but if you haven't noticed…Minerva doesn't think highly of him. I wonder if there is a reason? [evil laugh] And if there is…why he's doing this for her? [grins]  
  
snickerdoodle() Update soon enough? [grins with sparkly white teeth] Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Nerweniel() Ah yes! The update is now! w/out all u reviewers telling me to type, I'd be one bored child!  
  
Evilwoman Confrontation is such a fun thing to write about. [Pensive look on face] What is to come? Let us see, just scroll down your screen, and PRESTO! The spell has been cast!  
  
PrincessWitch Awww, shucks! I can do fluffiness. Little glimpses here and there in this chappie. Though…these things DO take time. I'll just try not to put you through SOOOO much torture, okeeday? Minerva didn't seem to happy at first about the room, did she? Lol. Ahh…and the end to your cliff hanger is below. Happy days princess!  
  
rat queen Yes! I shall update now! Below is the answer to your future. Jk!   
  
chicken13() This isn't the only mention of the dream…I think you can tell well enough by the title of this chapter! :-D Hehe…the dream be coming in all days of slumber and wake. (sorry, getting too philosophical)  
  
Jestana I wonder who Timothy is too. I guess you shall find out. Naw, I'm just kidding, I'm not THAT cruel. (looks around room quickly) Glimpses of what was, and what is to come are all around! I look forward to your review!  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Abstractions  
  
"Perhaps I'm not a very trusting person when it comes to things like that."  
  
"Perhaps I want to be trusted by you. You mean a lot to me, Minerva. There shouldn't be any secrets between us anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because that's what this trip is for. For you and I become closer; learn about the other, find our hopes and dreams, learn about what is to come."  
  
"I don't intend on reliving what was in that picture; and you can't make me tell you, so I would suggest you drop it Albus Dumbledore. I know you're just suddenly interested in my life, but that gives no reason why I ought to tell you."  
  
"The picture?" He stepped closer to her, close enough to feel her warm breathing, "The picture as is obvious is some reason for you to be hiding something. You don't have to tell me right now, Minerva, but I do hope that by the end of these ten days, you would have told me."  
  
"Maybe," she stepped back, "but for the moment, I am not interested in what you have to say about my past."  
  
"Very well then, since this is settled, would you mind coming down for lunch?"  
  
She blinked at him, then walked towards the yet open door. "Yes, let us go. I haven't eaten a single thing today."  
  
He nodded, and followed her out the door. She didn't make eye contact as they walked down the stairs, but Albus couldn't quite take his eyes off of her. She had always been strong when it came to emotion, perhaps being the reason why she tended to use her temper and strictness more than a genuine heart to heart conversation. But her will to keep everything a secret was intriguing him.   
  
'She's in every way like her animagus form', he mused, 'sly, clever, sweet, lovable.' He'd yet to see the truly lovable side of her, but he'd seen her throw some affectionate looks when he supposedly wasn't looking. Besides, he knew all he needed to when he saw that picture earlier that day. The little girl in the picture hugged her father uncountable times, and the smile on her face seemed to speak for itself. 'I suppose it's best if I don't bring the subject up again anytime soon. I want to get to know the real Minerva McGonagall, not the closed off one that I've known for years.'  
  
He looked down on her, and did something he would never have done any other time in his life; though he was feeling particularly daring at the time, he clutched her hand tightly.  
  
Her head shot up, and looked at him with either a scared or surprised look; he couldn't tell which one it was exactly. "Albus, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm holding my roommates hand," he said with a slight grin on his face, "Someone as beautiful as yourself should not be in public without a partner."  
  
"You're acting awfully strange. First you give me that awful speech about how I 'perplex' you, and now you're holding my hand. Albus, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"I think the question is more, what is wrong with you? Can you not take some public affection?"  
  
She opened her mouth as if she were going to retort, but closed it again. Her eyes met his, and their stroll slowly came to a stop. "Alright Albus, do you want to know the truth?"  
  
"Yes, I would."  
  
"I feel strongly about you, very strongly; but don't push me; I've lost everything I've ever wanted when people push me. Don't make me lose my temper, and lose this relationship we already have, okay?"  
  
"Okay," he nodded his head, and let go of her hand. 'That's strike two,' he thought quietly to himself. 'Well, better push her, than leave her to her own time in coming to me. That'll take forever."  
  
The lunch was quick, hardly filled with much of a conversation, though Albus had managed to make her laugh a few times. Her spirits were obviously lifted by the time they had returned to the room. They had both seemed to find out something about the other; perhaps Minerva's love of reading muggle novels, or Albus' love of waltzing. Yes waltzing, he smiled slowly at himself. He'd never told anyone that…except for perhaps the people he danced with.  
  
Albus unlocked the door to the room, and they both walked in. "I suppose we ought to decide what we're doing about the sleeping arrangement?" Minerva said slowly, as she walked towards the settee.  
  
"Uh…yes. Well, I suppose you get the master bedroom, and I get the couch, simple enough, is it not?"  
  
"Well, what about unpacking? Should we just split the closet?"  
  
"If you would not mind, splitting the closet would be fine. I do, after all, need someplace to hang my clothes."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you do." Albus spotted a hint of a grin upon her face when she said it; he almost could have sworn she had some sort of mischievous look.   
  
He walked past her, and towards his own bag. He began pulling out the tight wads of clothing he had stuck inside it, plus some other little devices of his own pleasure. Once it was all out of the way, he picked up all he could, and walked into the master bedroom, where Minerva was currently placing some of her clothes inside. He dropped it all infront of the large closet, and began placing his robes on the hangers. He finished a great deal quicker than her, owing to the fact that he didn't exactly care about neatness, and just wanted to get rid of the clutter.  
  
Once he had finished, he went and sat on the bed. His eyes could not help but dart every now and then towards her and her well rounded figure. After a time, he decided it was best to divert his attention elsewhere; that place being her clothes. His eyes fell upon the group of dresses she had brought, many of which, he decided, would look extremely appealing on her. As she moved the pile and it became less and less, his eyes darted towards a white…nightgown?  
  
It flashed before his eyes quicker, and to more nostalgia than ever before. There she was sitting there, her eyes looking clearer than ever before. "Make love to me," she said slowly, and Merlin! He kissed her deeply; feeling every sign of passion there was to feel. He could feel her heated skin beneath him, he could almost feel the drums beating behind their unavoidable love affair; they seemed to race through his veins as he heard the words faster, faster, then all at once, slower, slower! He looked into her dark blue eyes, then began to touch her, the warmth, the heat, the fire. Yes, his mind went blank, it was all fire. The smoke clogged up every sense there was, and yet, he was breathing, and moving quicker than he ever had before. Oh yes! He could hear her voice, making his ears ring with anticipation. And then…  
  
"Albus? Albus, is there something wrong?"  
  
He shook his head, and blinked a few times. "W-wrong? What could be wrong?"  
  
"You…had a strange look on your face."  
  
"Oh. I was just um…thinking of something."  
  
"What sort of 'something'?"  
  
"I was just recalling a, um, dream that I had a few nights ago. It's nothing. Forgive my idiotness. Do you need any help, Minerva?"  
  
"No. But um, if we're not going anywhere, would it be alright if I were to take a bath? I think I need to soak for a while, this climate has my skin like a reptiles'!"  
  
Albus chuckled, and then nodded. Minerva walked across the front room, and towards the bathing area. "Oh, and by the way Albus, idiotness, is not a word." He smiled to himself as he watched her go in, an almost dreamy expression upon his face. It would be so easy to just go in there, and pretend like he had forgotten something, and to just take a few long glimpses at her fine, fine figure. But he had better sense than that, she'd not only smack him into next week, but there was no way that he'd ever be able to talk to her on a personal level again.   
  
He decided it would be best to go on a walk, and leave her to her thoughts.  
  
*******  
  
Minerva watched as the water ran down the golden tub. This whole place did infact remind her of the lifestyle of those used to that of the 'finer' life. She sighed deeply; it wasn't that long ago that she was part of such a place. She, Minerva McGonagall, could long have been in the world of gold and jewels; but she'd chosen another path. One far more suitable for her, though any person has regrets; hers' had begun to well up like the tub that lay before her.  
  
Albus didn't know what that picture was; he had no clue. He didn't know that man and her family were the ruination of her life. He didn't know that man had asked her to marry him. Albus didn't know who she was, or who she could have been. He knew her as a colleague, a brilliant, sarcastic, easily amused colleague, who was all the while rather emotional. He didn't know the part of her that wanted so badly for love, and anything that any typical woman may want. He didn't know the part of her that wished more than anything to forget her past, and get on with the future.  
  
She hated to be so closed off to him; truly she did. If there was any person that she could speak freely to, it was him. Perhaps this was the reason why he had taken the spot of dream catcher so many nights. He'd always been able to help her when she had a problem, no doubt the reason why she was so enamored with him.   
  
A cold chill crawled up and down her back at the thought. She was in-love with Albus Dumbledore. She could never admit it, she was too closed off from the real world to truly say it aloud, but when she looked at him when he wasn't looking, she knew the sort of impish facial expressions she had on. It wasn't even so much his mind that she was infatuated with, like it had originally been. Ones first impression of Albus Dumbledore is not one of lust to any measure; it was originally his charisma that had drawn her to him, then his way to help one. Later followed a distinct love for the way, his red hair hung in disarray around his face when he is out late getting a cup of hot chocolate. Finally, came the love for his smile, and the way his blue eyes twinkled even in the gravest of times.  
  
She began to sink lower and lower into the tub as the thoughts came to her head. He was always so wonderful to her; he didn't know the reason that she was so reclusive. Yet, he was the only person who had seemed to ever want to get past that. Even in her years a student, no one wanted to be near her, except perhaps the boys that had attempted to woo her in her most challenging point in life. Perhaps that was the reason Albus was so kind to her?   
  
She couldn't pretend, and say that she'd never been told she was pretty, or beautiful, or as one man had put it 'abundant in physical attractiveness'. But was Albus really that shallow? No, someone as brilliant as he could not be set off for something as dumb as that. Though…she hoped with everything inside of her that Albus, maybe in some deep inner alcove of his heart, loved her the way that she loved him.   
  
She watched as the mess of dark hair fell and floated before her, reminding her deeply of the way the moonlight seemed to spill upon her every evening. She was so lonely; so desperately lonely.  
  
********  
  
When Albus returned, he took note in knocking before he came in, incase she were one of the women that tended to enjoy immensely long baths. He received no answer, but was surprised to see the door to the bathroom still locked, with a crack of light beneath it. He felt a slight pounding sensation for a quick second, then it ceased, and he walked towards the fireplace. He stared at the ashes for a few seconds, and then decided it would be best to start a fire, the evening was upon them already.  
  
He stared at the warmly crackling fire, feeling every sense possible at was fit for the time. So many thoughts surrounded him; so many different well…similarities between the hotel, and his constantly reoccurring dream. 'It isn't very well probable, to think that the dream could possibly be here, is it?' he thought quietly to himself. 'I mean, I understand that this is probably the best scenery one could ask for, BUT...' His eyes immediately looked towards the door, whose lock had just been unfastened with a short "Click". His breath caught for a brief second, and then he reprimanded himself for his insensitive behavior. She was a woman, his deputy, and the transfiguration teacher, what was he supposed to say when she caught him staring at whatever treasures she most definitely had? 'Oh damn,' he thought slowly, as he turned his head back towards the door while the slight sound of the hinges moving hit his ears.  
  
He took a quick glance as she walked quickly through the door, but quickly turned his head, knowing it was totally and completely wrong for him to be acting that way. Minerva was sensible, and he knew she expected him to be sensible as well. 'Though,' he thought with a wicked grin, 'I do hope she'll be slightly more spontaneous by the end of this trip. Perhaps more open minded?'  
  
He closed his eyes, and counted backwards for five. He'd been an idiot for ever thinking she was just another body to get close to. She had everything a man could want; not necessarily physically speaking. Naturally, first, she had attracted him with her smile, well rounded figure, and pretty eyes. Later he found her slightly more mysterious with the way she acted around people, as compared to him. She's never been extremely close to him, but close enough, no doubt, to learn her habits, to be mesmerized by the way her dark lips moved with every word; close enough to learn that she was closed off, but he knew she was or had been going through some things. Now, he only hoped she would share them. Then they could be better together, they could have a decent chance to fall in-love, just as he had done with her from the moment he saw her.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Dinner came and passed, both of them eating with slightly more to say. Albus spoke to her about what he had found on the grounds, she spoke to him of some odd moments in her childhood; one in particular which included ice-cream, nuts, chocolate syrup, her father, her mother, and a broom, made him laugh harder than he thought he'd ever done in his life.   
  
They both walked arm in arm up towards the room. She had allowed him to do this, only on the condition that he swore it was a friendly notion, and so they strolled along the newly painted grounds. The walk between the restaurant and room was quite a ways, the diner was on the west side, and their rooms were on the north. They walked in merry conversation.  
  
"Honestly Albus, if the Ministers' mind was half as large as his stomach, he'd be ten times more capable than he is right now! I mean honestly! And have you seen that wife of his; total and complete rogue if I've ever seen one!"  
  
"From what I've heard, she's supposed to be rather pretty."  
  
"Yes, if your choice is a prostitute who's only out for money. Honestly, men are so gullible sometimes. A pretty girl bats her eyes just the right way, and if she shows enough cleavage, the male automatically thinks that she's head over heals for him. Honestly! With all this war business among the muggles, men have totally and completely gone off their block!"  
  
"My, Minerva; you are quite opinionated tonight. More than I've seen you in a good few years."  
  
"I happen to know this subject, and the tastes of wealthy men are nothing new to me. Of course, the taste of wealthy men is perhaps not much of a change for those of the lower class," she told with confidence, "not to sound prejudiced," she added quickly.  
  
"So you, Minerva McGonagall, are saying that I'd be reckless enough to fall in-love with a pretty girl who batted her eyes, and showed a bit of skin, and be just enough of an idiot to go and marry her?"  
  
"By the general consensus," she smiled, "yes."  
  
"Of course," he slowed down his pace slowly, taking her with him, "I would have had to know the pretty girl long enough," he practically whispered as they came to a stop through the pale moonlight, "to marry her like that." He stared into her dark eyes, she looked so beautiful in the moonlight; not being the first time he had noticed.  
  
"Actually," she stepped back, "I don't think you're dumb enough to do something as rash like that. You think too much…even if you were head-on tipsy, I think you'd still be smart enough to say no."  
  
He took in a deep breath. It wasn't the place, or the time he knew. They'd only been there a few hours, and he was already starting to feel the heat etch into his brain. Of course, that earlier nostalgic dream was enough to have known from that moment it was in his mind. He couldn't leave that place without her, without her by his side.  
  
"Ah…but I believe the drink tends to mess with ones mind. What if I was to have gotten you drunk, and married you?"  
  
She stepped back, and looked at him as if he were crazy. He felt a smile linger at his lips; he needed surprise questions, if she were ever going to make her trust him. Find the inside of her mind, find out how it works, then say all that had ever been on his mind as a silent treaty.  
  
"Well…I suppose if I were drunk as you call it, it wouldn't be much of a question. I would probably say yes."  
  
"And what if you were sober?"  
  
"Are you flirting with me Albus?"  
  
"I've been flirting with you for the past few minutes," he smiled, "answer the question."  
  
"I suppose…I suppose I'd um…I'd probably- Wait, would you be tipsy?"  
  
"No, I'd be sober."  
  
"I suppose, it depends on the situation. Generally, the answer, I think, would be no."  
  
He nodded his head, and stuck his arm out back again. They didn't speak again until they were back at the room, and both ready to go to sleep. Minerva stuck her head out of her room to peek at Albus. "Goodnight Albus." He nodded his head, and replied back. Once she had shut the door, and the lights that surrounded him were out, he smiled wistfully at himself, "I hope that changes," he whispered, and drifted slowly off to sleep.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
I am taking a point right now to say that NO, Cornelius fudge is NOT the minister of magic at this point in time. I figured that it is way too early, and I mean WAYYYY too early for him to be in the ministry. Due to the fact that I haven't any idea of how old Cornelius Fudge really is, I don't suppose I'd be altering everything THAT much? But no…Cornelius be not in this story…well…not as a minister anyway! [Hysterically evil laugh]  
  
Cute chapter? Funny chapter? Horrible chapter?   
  
Reviews would be wonderful! Oh please? Please? Pretty please? I'm getting a familiar feeling, like I've done this before. Please review, it would be wonderful. OH, if you are reading this, and haven't reviewed, then I beg you for your consent! It makes me feel all warm inside; like roasted marshmallows. Of course, that's without burning my tongue, I mean. 


	6. Nautical Metaphors

Jestana- ahhh, yes, dancing, that is what they are doing. More and more dancing is to follow...  
  
PrincessWitch- Truth be told, that whole drunk/sober thing, I got from a movie. Um...have you ever seen "the first wives club'? Well yeah, you'll get it if you have. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
evilwoman- Only because you demanded this chapter am I posting it. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I shall no longer be cruel. Yes! She said NO! tehe, but we both know how hush hush she likes to be.   
  
Liz O'Brien- Minerva secretive? yeah, you're right. :-) Me thinks she'll be that way for a while, but...there's always hope!  
  
Mini Minerva- oh my! Thank you for that outrageously wonderful compliment. :-) You've made me smile already.  
  
Palanfanaiel- two weeks isn't bad for an update now is it? Hope u like the chappie.  
  
Lyndy Marnie- thanks 4 the review  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Nautical Metaphors  
  
Albus woke up in an ostentatiously bright room. He sat up, and looked at the clock, 8:03. He grinned slightly; he hadn't slept in that long since he was a child. This was obviously a hint that the day would be good; outrageously good. He sat up from his bed, and knocked on the door that connected with Minerva's room. There wasn't an answer.  
  
'I guess she's still sleeping,' he shook his head, and walked towards the bathroom. He opened the semi closed door, and his eyes widened slightly at the figure that was currently brushing her hair. She turned towards him, and smiled slightly. "Good morning sleepyhead."  
  
"Good morning to you too. I was under the impression that you were the one sleeping," he grinned, and walked into the room, getting closer to Minerva, who was in a new cream colored dress.  
  
"No, I've been up since six. I wasn't about to let you wake up before me, after yesterday."  
  
"Ah, I see, it's a revenge kind of thing."   
  
"Sort of," she grinned impishly, "Also, I hadn't wanted you to see me with my hair and everything as horrid as it was yesterday. Instead," she walked closer to him, and touched the top of his head, "I get to see your early morning hair."  
  
"Alright Miss McGonagall, say whatever snide comments you have stored up, then I would like to get ready. Are we doing breakfast together, or are we on an independent kick?"  
  
"No, we can have breakfast together. Besides, you're the one with all the money." She walked past him, and stood in the threshold. "In any case…all I would suggest is that you comb your hair. It looks fine, could be better, after all, it only looks like you were attacked by a flock of hippogriffs," she giggled, and walked out of the room.  
  
He half smiled to himself; she was obviously in a good mood this morning. 'Today is going to be a beautiful day.'  
  
************  
  
They walked arm in arm towards the breakfast café to pick up some pastries, and check on tours for the day. Minerva had wanted to go on a boat ride, while Albus was very insistent on looking at the pyramids. He was particularly interested in some of the curses that surrounded the more popular shrines…  
  
"Albus, I have no desire to sit in a cold room and look at a dead man wrapped in cloth. It's completely vile!"  
  
"Oh come on. You don't come to Egypt and not see the pyramids Min."  
  
They stopped walked, just a few meters away from the door to the café. Minerva looked up at him with her big blue eyes, "Do I have to?"  
  
He bowed his head, and closed his eyes. She'd given him that very same look many times prior to this moment, and every single one of those times, he'd listened to her. He was weak, beyond weak, he was pathetic. He breathed in deeply, and rolled his eyes, "We don't have to go today I guess, but we WILL go at least once this trip, got that little miss?"  
  
She smiled wickedly, and headed towards the café. She turned once she reached the door to not see Albus following her, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"I'm choosing what we're doing tonight, no exceptions."  
  
She walked back towards him quickly, and took his hand in hers. "Fine, you win. Now come on, I want to get an early tour, that way we have plenty of time to do something this evening." She pulled him towards the small pastry shop, and he clung to her hand all the way to the room.  
  
"Albus?" she looked up at him with an odd expression.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you plan on letting go of my hand anytime soon, or am I supposed to wait until you break it?   
  
"Oh, sorry," he began to blush, "What do you want to eat?"  
  
"Just some toast and orange juice. You?"  
  
"I'll just have a pastry. Do you want to take it up to the room?"  
  
"It makes no difference to me."  
  
"Alright," he walked towards the basket and picked up their items. "Let's go and see what the tour schedules are, and then we'll decide."  
  
"I always knew you were brilliant," he grinned, and headed towards the back of the room where the schedules were posted. She reached up and traced her hand along the times along with the days. "Today is Wednesday, right Albus?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How does nine thirty sound?"  
  
"That's perfect; upstairs then?"  
  
"That's fine. Come on, we'd better hurry. The boat leaves in an hour."  
  
"We have plenty of time!"  
  
"Not if we're going to travel that far to get to the boats."  
  
He rolled his eyes. She was going to drive him crazy by the end of the trip. One way or another, he'd be bonkers.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They both walked quickly towards the dock. As Albus had stated earlier, they were going to have plenty of time, and that they did. Minerva looked at Albus and couldn't quite help but smiling. He had tried, and it was obvious, time and time again to flirt with her. She'd gone right along with him, and found herself laughing at the stupidity of his jokes…though amusing they may be.  
  
"Albus?"  
  
He turned towards her a weak smile on his face, "Yes?"  
  
"So what exactly is it that you want to do this evening? You seemed rather um…insistent on your way earlier."  
  
"I'm no more stubborn than you are Min. What I have planned for this evening? I think that should stay a surprise."  
  
"Come now Albus. You can't keep EVERYTHING from me. Surprises are so incredibly over rated."  
  
"I find them rather amusing."  
  
"You find everything amusing."  
  
"Yes," he reached out, and touched her cheek. She tried not to melt into the touch; it was such an incredibly hard thing to do. "I find the way that you attempt to stay distant rather amusing. But I will have you figured out by the end of this trip Minerva McGonagall."  
  
"Albus Dumbledore stop it," she smiled slightly; "you're embarrassing me."  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that I mean to? What better way to make you come out of your shell than to subject you to public humiliation."  
  
"I can hardly say I enjoy being humiliated infront of complete strangers Albus."  
  
"Everyone likes to be humiliated infront of complete strangers, I do. Watch." Minerva stared at Albus to which was currently strutting towards the edge of the dock. He faced the small crowd, including Minerva, and threw his hands up in the air. What happened next, left Minerva totally, and completely speechless.  
  
"Hold me a little closer lovely mine," he sung in a rich tenor voice.  
  
Minerva stared, afraid to blink, was he really singing infront of complete strangers at nine o'clock in the morning? Was he really? She felt her heart beat quicker, it was stupid, he was acting like a child; She melted at the sound of his voice, it made her want to close her eyes and dream…hell, she wanted to dream about him.  
  
"Cuddle up and be my little clinging vine," he sung, and walked closer to Minerva, leaving her to blush in a mass or humiliation, "Like to feel your cheek so rosy, Like to make you feel comfy cozy. Cause I love from head to toesy, lovely mine."  
  
Minerva covered her eyes with her hands and stared at the ground. 'Yes, he is officially the craziest man I have ever met.' She knew her face was bright pink, she didn't need a mirror for that, and damn him, when she did look up, his eyes were twinkling merrily.  
  
"What do you think Min? Humiliated enough?"  
  
"I am going to say this very slowly," she nodded her head, "you are a lunatic who is barking up the wrong tree Albus Dumbledore. And may I ask, what is with that song anyhow?"  
  
"Muggle song, it belongs to a musical I believe."  
  
She rolled her eyes; he was out to get her that much was obvious. She took in a deep breath, and looked him in the face; she may as well try to turn the conversation to good if she was stuck with this lunatic as her date. "I didn't know that you could sing."  
  
"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"My parents made me sing in a boys' choir when I was younger. I had a total of twelve visits to St. Mungo's during the ages of nine and ten. I've been having dreams about the same person for over three years. I am now currently thirty-six, five months, and two days."  
  
"Well," she sat back, "quite an interesting list. Twelve visits to St. Mungo's? What sort of things could you have been doing Albus?"  
  
He sat next to Minerva on the bench, leaving her slightly panicked, "Let's just say I had some trouble controlling some of my magical reactions, particularly when my brother chose to steal my lemon drops."  
  
"Why were you the one to go to St. Mungo's then?"  
  
"He had it just a little bit worse than I did. One time, he turned my head into a lemon. It wasn't pretty to say the least. I had a rather sour disposition after that." He chuckled at his own joke, and Minerva felt slightly compelled to do the same; he simply had that effect on her.  
  
"Hmmm, what else? You know exactly how old you are?"  
  
"I could put the hours to minutes in there too if you want me to," he grinned, "Yes, I know exactly how old I am, I'm just strange like that. What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Tell me some things about you that I don't know."  
  
"I think you know fairly well just about anything there is to know," she looked away from him; 'not this subject again.'  
  
"Oh come on Min. Tell me something about your childhood. Siblings? Boyfriends? Friend friends?"  
  
"I'm afraid the subject of boyfriends is going to be on a continuous confinement from your ears," she didn't turn to face him, "and as far as friends there is nothing about my friendships that you do not know already, or that I would want you to know."  
  
"Why be so secretive?" He moved his head and looked into her eyes. She felt her chin being lifted up, and felt too breathless to fight it, she found herself staring at his features with a concerned look upon his face.  
  
"I am closed off because I want to be. What has happened to me in the past shall stay in the past, case closed."  
  
"I'm not trying to pry into your perfect world Minerva, I'm not even trying to disturb the peace that you have obviously made for yourself, but you can't go through life pretending like nothing has happened," he ran his fingers through her dark hair, she breathed in deeply, "…I want to get to know you. Forgive my impudence for saying so, but I hate to see you this way. You're so much fun to be around when you want to be."  
  
She stared at him, he didn't know anything about what had happened to her, he didn't have a clue. She couldn't very well come up with a reasonable excuse without telling him the entire story. She decided it would be best to go the other way, rather than retort. "What I want right now is for us to speak about something more cheerful; then perhaps I would have a chance to be fun with."   
  
He nodded, and began telling her about him and his brother.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After a time of long and horrible speaking into a complete silence, the boat had come. Albus helped Minerva get into the torn tour boat. The sails were white, or at least would be had the dust of the land not eaten at them, let alone the bugs that had chewed dozen of holes. The boat was not long by any means, hardly looked like it could fit more than ten people. The planks of the boat were black, Albus hoped it was from the type of wood used, but his gut feeling was because of how old it more than likely was. The boat needed serious repairs; he didn't feel entirely comfortable with something at crude as this to be riding in for over half the day.  
  
He and Minerva glanced at eachother once they were in. The captain of the boat was undoubtedly Arabic, and looked crabby in the mixture. They both were worried; he could see it in her face.   
  
The captain pointed at himself once the seven passengers were on, and pointed at himself. "Tutenksh," he said, and opened his arms behind him. "Nile."  
  
The boat began to move. Albus assumed that the 'Tutenksh' was his name, and obviously Nile was his interpretation of what was behind him. He moved his body ever so slightly towards Minerva. "It looks beautiful along the riverbed, does it not?"  
  
She looked up and smiled at him, "It looks brilliant. I love to be near water, it reminds me of a story my mum used to tell me about a mermaid. It was a muggle story, but romantic."  
  
"Well perhaps you wouldn't mind telling me the story?"  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to bore you."  
  
"You could never bore me. Besides, you not talking to me is what will bore me on this long ride. It's going to be horrific; tell me again, why did you talk me into coming?"  
  
"You get to decide what we do this evening, simple enough, I think."  
  
"Right," he smirked, "tell me the story."  
  
"Fine," she smiled, "Once upon a time there was a mermaid. She liked to go up towards the top of the water and look at the sailors that passed by her. She was never seen, but she always remembered all the faces that went past her. She loved to watch humans, and wish that she too could walk on land, but still be part of the water. One evening, she swam up, and saw a ship that was on fire. Along the floating debris, she saw a little girl clinging onto a piece of wood. The mermaid swam towards the girl, but didn't let herself be seen. She searched beneath the water for men who had sunk down, but the only thing she saw was the little girl.  
  
The mermaid swam up towards the girl, and saw the sad expression on her face. She didn't have the heart to tell the girl that there was no one else. So, she led the girl in the direction of the shore. Once they had gotten there, the girl looked at the mermaid, and pointed at herself, "Hope," she said. The mermaid stared at her strangely, she didn't understand English. Then Hope, as was the girl's name, touched the mermaid, and she no longer had fins, nor a disfigured body compared to a human, she WAS human.   
  
The mermaid frolicked along the coast, looking at all the people that were there. She came across a boy, a young man to be more precise. The mermaid had never seen anyone like him, he looked amazing. She walked over towards him, but soon realized she couldn't speak to the boy, she had not been given the human vocal cords, only human legs, so she left, and waded in the water. She'd only been on the land for an hour or so, and she was already missing her home. The little girl walked back up to her, and smiled. A sad expression was on the mermaids face, and she gave back her chance to have fins and swim along the waters.  
  
Not long after that, the mermaid was back in the water, and watching ships float by again. She saw the boy many times, but never could speak to him. She was infatuated with a human, she knew it was wrong, but could not help herself. As the years passed, and she became old, so did he. Nearly fifty years after the first time she had seen him, a ship passed. She knew he was on it, she always knew his ship. But this time, the ship did not pass safely, it played like a puzzle as the ship hit the rocks, and the cabins caught on fire. She swam quickly towards the ship, looking for the man. She found him beneath the water, dead. She swam up towards the top, and saw the tiny girl again. The mermaid begged for him to be set back to life, but the girl merely smiled, and pointed down towards the bottom of the ocean.  
  
The mermaid couldn't believe the girls insensitivity, so she swam back down to the bottom, but failed to see the man this time. She searched all along the bottom, but didn't see him. She swam back up towards the girl, and saw not just the girl, but the man as well…the mermaid man. The mermaid hugged the tiny girl, but found her nothing but a transparency. She looked at the man, and smiled, "I'm Sabrina," she smiled.  
  
"I'm Zane."   
  
Minerva smiled at the ending, and looked at Albus. His elbows were on his knees, and his head on his hands, but he looked oddly interested in the story. "That's it," she breathed.  
  
"Quite the story tellers your family must be," he commented, "You call this story romantic?"  
  
"I would hardly call it anything else."  
  
"A mermaid gets legs, falls in-love with a sailor, she sees him a lot, but never says anything to him. Then he dies, and turns into a mermaid, that is your idea of a love fantasy?"  
  
"More like a love fable," she scratched her ear.  
  
"A-h-a. What about the names, do they mean anything?"  
  
"Sabrina means goddess of water, and Zane means God's grace, or quite ironically, sea friend."  
  
"I was wondering how long you were going to keep on saying 'the mermaid' instead of giving her a name."  
  
"It's part of the story," she smiled.  
  
He stared at her carefully. Quite a romantic was she not? Perhaps in a strange sort of way, but romance seemed to be her thing. Now that he thought of it, she had mentioned something about reading muggle romance novels yesterday. And those names? He rolled his eyes, where does someone come up with the name Zane? "Your family has a um…unique thing for names. Let's see, we have Zane, Sabrina, and Minerva; quite a collection."  
  
"My mother likes strange names I guess," she grinned.  
  
"What about you?" He leaned in slightly closer; if she would accept this conversation, this would be one to listen to. What sort of person was she?  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Do you like strange names?"  
  
"I guess it depends on the eyes of the beholder."  
  
"Ah. What do you think the two mermaids would name their daughter, if they had one?"  
  
"I don't know, I would need to look up something significant to the story."  
  
"Min, what would you name her?" Minerva didn't response, he decided that pressing on with the matter couldn't hurt that terribly. "Do you want a family? Your own daughter?"  
  
She looked down at her hands and began twiddling her thumbs. He smiled slightly at himself, again with the surprise questions. He reached out, and put his hand on hers. She looked up at him.  
  
"I've always wanted a family. However, I'm afraid I've never gotten close enough to find the right person."  
  
Albus stared at her. She was certainly close to him now, only centimeters from eachother. He only just realized the closeness between them, and was rather shocked at the thought. But…who was she talking about?  
  
"Do you have a right person in mind?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
He reached out and lifted her chin up gently and stared in her deep pools of eyes; she stared at him, a far off expression on her face. "Minerva?"  
  
She blinked, "Lottie."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'd name my daughter Lottie."  
  
He smiled slowly, and kissed her hand gently. She was the French type, why did it not surprise him after that cutsie romance story? "I like that name. What does it mean?"  
  
"Tiny," she frowned slightly, "but I don't see children anywhere in my future. I haven't for a long time."  
  
"I could hardly think that. You're still young and desirable, quite desirable actually. I don't know a man alive who wouldn't want to make a child with you."  
  
"You say that like there's a choice," she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why wouldn't there be?" He fell backward a little. Not very much on the confident side, was she?  
  
She waited a few seconds before answering, and spoke rather matter-of-factly back to him, "If it's any different to you, I haven't had a boyfriend in over six years."  
  
Albus stared. This beautiful, gorgeous, desirable woman had not had a man in her life for over six years. That was hardly believable. No one as beautiful as her goes that long without someone. Any man would want her next to him in the morning; any man would want to smell her sweet scent; any man would want to kiss her. He looked out upon the river bed at some children that were playing, 'No, maybe it's just me.'  
  
He turned back towards Minerva who had a far off expression on her face. He took her hand in his; she blinked her eyes, and looked at him with a gloomy expression. "Would it make any difference if I told you that I've been in-love with you since the first time I saw you?" He could see the look of realization creep across her face. Her blue eyes seemed to expand a full inch on her head, and her unusually pale cheeks turned a light pink.   
  
That was either the dumbest move he could have made, or best. 'Either way,' he decided, 'there are going to be results.'  
  
"Inlove with me?" she whispered slowly.  
  
"That's right," he nodded slowly, "since the very first millisecond I saw you."  
  
He stared at her slightly trembling figure. She was battling something; he could see it on her face. However, he wasn't about to turn into a nervous wreck again like he so often did. His hand reached out, and cradled her chin gently. "I'm not trying to hurt you by saying that Min. It's how I feel, how I've always felt. I just want to get to know you, maybe," he stopped and breathed, "if it isn't hoping for too much, you'd be willing to do the same?"  
  
She stared at him for a manner of seconds, and then made a pretty smile, "I wouldn't mind getting to know Albus Dumbledore either." She turned her gaze away from him, he waited patiently, and he thought she was going to say something else. After several minutes, she did happen to speak four words, "Look at the village."  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
this week has been horrible for me. :'( could you maybe make it a little better by reviewing? 


	7. Twenty Questions

I've been on vacation all weekend, but as promised, here is your chapter!  (notes to reviewers @ bottom)

**************************

Chapter seven: Twenty Questions

            The night came upon them quickly, too quick for that matter.  After that somewhat subtle response from Minerva on the boat, not many words had been spoken between the two.  Albus couldn't for the life of his figure out what had happened.  Most women would have squeezed him to death if he had said that he loved them to their faces.  Ah, but Minerva?  She didn't know what she wanted, that much was clear. Constantly she rejected him, constantly she withheld her thoughts from him, constantly he had the urge to just scream at her and ask her what was so wrong that she couldn't tell him.  It seemed hopeless, but he'd seen her again and again let her shields down as well.  As a matter of fact, he almost thought he knew her better…but knowing her _well_ was not on the agenda anytime soon.

            He sighed slightly as he watched her brush out her hair for the night.  He'd said they'd do something that evening, but nothing came.  Albus needed to think, and he thought constantly.

            Minerva had reduced to reading a book all day on her bed, leaving herself to be shut up between the wooden platform that is formally known as a door and Albus.  Severus was right, he knew it; Minerva had smiled enough and laughed enough for him to finally realize the glow she accounted for when they were together.  

            He also had noticed her lack of personal life details however; still, nothing about her childhood, nothing about her parents, and nothing about lovers.  

            _'Six years,'_ he thought slowly, _'It's been six years since she's had a boyfriend.  Had it been anyone else I would call it pathetic, but **Minerva**?  How can someone as beautiful as she not have had a boyfriend in six years?  She can't have been that closed off from the real world, it's simply unethical.'_

            He awed slowly at the figure that stood before him.  Someone as pretty as the pale skinned, long haired beauty before him could never have been that lonely, least of all in the intimate area.  Her pretty face turned to see him, and she raised an eyebrow.  "Is there something wrong?"

            "Minerva…" he breathed, and then bowed his head, "Nevermind."

            "Today was nice, I really enjoyed myself," she beamed, "I-I hope I wasn't too out of place this morning, a-about all those things."

            "I think I was the one out of place," he nodded, "can I talk to you?  Privately?"

            She peered at him strangely for a few seconds, then nodded her head slowly.  "What do you want to talk about?"

            "One word."

            "Which is?" she whispered.

            "Trust."

            "Where do you want to sit down, I would assume this is another piece of your plan to find out what those pictures were, so I would also assume that it will be quite a while before you let me out."

            "The couch."

            They both walked over, Albus tried his best to not invade Minerva's personal space, and they sat across from eachother.  They gazed at eachother for a matter of minutes, and Albus finally spoke the first word, "Pixie wing."

            A weak smile grazed Minerva's face and she looked at him awkwardly.  "Do I dare ask Albus?"

            "I said something, now it's your turn."

            "You've got to be kidding."

            "Afraid not Minerva dear; have you ever played twenty-questions?"

            "Not since I was a child, and I certainly don't intend on doing it now."

            He smiled inwardly at himself, this wasn't expected to be easy, but he was certainly up for the chase.  "In my studies it's proven most helpful when an adult puts his or herself in the child's position. It helps them think like a child, and by doing so, creates a healthy learning environment."

            "I'm not exactly your guinea pig," she smirked, "besides, I thought the subject wasn't twenty questions; it's trust."

            "They fit perfectly well together.  If you play this game with me, then I won't ever bother you again."

            "I absolutely refuse.  I didn't come here so that you could totally and completely humiliate me, not unlike you did this morning I may add.  What is it that you have to say, because it is getting late, and I am ready to go to sleep in the warm bed."

            "Play," he whispered.

            "No."

            "Yes," he reached out gently and touched her face.  Her facial expression softened slightly, and her eyes met his.  _She's going to do it, Minerva McGonagall is going to tell me anything and everything._

            "No Albus, I-I-I can't," she stuttered as his hand dropped slowly down towards her neckline and up against her ear.  She was falling, quickly.

            "Don't make me do something drastic."

            "Which would account for what?"

            "I'll kiss you if I have to."

            She stared at him closely.  He could have almost thought he'd seen a spark in her eyes at the comment.  Had she ever considered the possibility of them becoming an item?  Albus certainly had, there wasn't a doubt there, but a look of almost interest, if not confusion crossed her face.

            "I'll play, but the minute you ask me something out of place, I'm leaving."

            "Ahhh, Minerva, I fear you miss the objective of the game."

             "Can you just ask me yes or no questions then?  Or things that I can elaborate on without having to worry?  Please," she almost whispered, "there are things that I would rather no one know."

            "If that will make you play, then yes."

            "You've got half an hour."  Albus thought he could detect a slight grin on her face.  Yet again she had somewhat won, he couldn't very well find out things if he didn't have a clue what to say, but there was still communication.

            "Do you want to start, or me?"

            "You."

            He looked at her closely.  She was shaking, he could see it; her body language, her eyes, her smile that had been non-existent from the mention of the game.  "You and your parents didn't get along, did you?"

            "No."

            "Why?"

            "My mother and I have different views on pretty much everything…my father died when I was nine."  She looked rather nostalgic as she said it.  A look of remorse crossed her face; her entire disposition seemed to fall, and her eyes looked slightly more glassy. Albus took note of this, "I'm sorry," he spoke softly.

            "It's alright," her head rose and she looked more in control of herself again.  "I believe it's my turn?"

            "Yes," he nodded.

            "What are your parents like?"

            "Very nonchalant about everything; they let my brother and I have a lot of free-time, perhaps the reason why I take note to look at my surroundings and learn about them quite often.  My mother is short, a bit of a controlling person when it comes to my father, and she is more often than not doing something in her garden during the year," he paused, "My father is about thirty years older than my mother; I get my red hair from him.  He is also quite funny if you give him a chance, and is now retired from the ministry to which he more often than not is either in the garden watching my mother, or reading the newspaper."

            She smiled slightly, "They sound like good people."

            "They are.  I love them both to death."  Silence followed, and Albus couldn't help but stare at her rapidly falling disposition.  Something about this conversation was bothering Minerva; something was violently wrong about it.  "You weren't close to your parents at all, were you?"

            "No.  I was always a daddy's girl…until he passed away.  Then I basically shut myself out from everything.  Mother and I never understood eachother.  I truly wish that I could speak as high as you about my parents, but there really isn't anything to praise as far as I'm concerned."

            "You can't spend your whole life hating your parents over some petty arguments," he put a hand on her shoulder, "trust me, hating people isn't the way to do things."

            "You don't know what my mother did to me," she shook her head slowly, "you don't know anything."

            "Why won't you tell me?"

            "I've never told anyone."

            "You can tell me anything, I hope you know that," he sighed.

            "Some things are better off untouched," she whispered.  Her head seemed to bow at those depressing words.

            "And yourself?  By you keeping yourself locked up in this tower, you're keeping yourself untouched.  Do you ever feel the need to be inspired, to imagine, to be touched somehow?  By you not telling, you are keeping yourself away from the real world."

            "Albus, I miss nothing from the real world.  My life is at the school, and at my home.  Nothing beyond that means anything," she spoke very matter-of-factly, as if there was no such thing as emotion in her world.  He breathed, and spoke with a little more passion than he ought to have.

            "What if I said that I've wanted to get to know you from the first moment I saw you?  What if I said that because you keep yourself away from people that you have made me want you from the very first time I laid eyes on you?  What if I said that you intrigue me beyond belief, and now that I've learned more about you, I need to know _why_ you act the way you do."

            "I'd say you were full of hot air."

            "Maybe I am, but I at least know what I want."

            A look of awe crossed her face.  He'd hit a nerve, he knew it.  She leaned back slightly, and stared at him; their eyes met in a cross of thunder.  She breathed through her nose, a true sign of her anger.  "What makes you think that I don't know what I want?"

            "Because you've done nothing but hide from me this entire trip."

            "How do I hide?"

            "You know perfectly well the answer to that question, so it would do no good for me to answer it.  _Do_ you know what you want?"  He grinned, he was going to win this conversation, she was backed into a corner, unable to do anything but speak the truth, and if she didn't, he would make her.

            "As in what?"

            "Here, now."

            "Sleep."

            "No," he shook his head, and took her hand, "tell me the truth."

            It was almost entertaining watching her struggle for words.  Her eyes seemed to dilate and contract at least five different times before she even took in a breath.  A smile crept on Albus' lips, she didn't want to admit it; surprising wasn't the word to any means.  "Well?"

            She opened and closed her mouth a few times, "Did you mean, what you said earlier?" she whispered after several minutes.

            "What did I say earlier?"

            "That you loved me."

            His face widened into a true grin.  '_Surprise surprise; she heard me_,' he smiled, '_shall I give her something to think about?  God she looks pretty right now,_' Albus' eyes crossed with hers.  "Yes, I meant it with every fiber in me."

            She shook her head violently, "How am I supposed to believe you?"

            "That's why we're sitting here my dear.  The issue, I believe, was trust."

            She bent her head down, and he lifted it back up to stare at her dazzling blue eyes.  "Do you trust me?"

            The silence spread, but he did not let her head fall back.  He continued to stare into her eyes, and breathe slowly.  She responded after a manner of minutes.  "I don't think I've ever trusted someone as much as I trust you right now."

            He nodded, if there ever was a perfect moment, now was it.  He smiled, and leaned in closer towards her.  She moved back slightly, and he put his hand beneath her head.  Their eyes locked, and slowly, tenderly he prodded his way into her mouth.  He couldn't stop, she was right there, kissing him, and by god it felt good.  Her lips were soft, they almost reminded him of rose petals, and how it feels against the skin.  

            Slowly, their lips disconnected, and he ran a hand down her face.  Her swollen lips made him smile widely, "You're so beautiful when you let your shields down, you know that?" he whispered.

            "Am I?"

            "You're absolutely stunning."

            They looked at eachother with dazed expressions; Minerva was the one to break the silence. "You're wrong you know."

            "About what?"

            "I haven't made a perfect world for myself.  I'm so lonely, so utterly lonely."  

            "Can I fix that?" He traced a finger on her lips, and looked up into her soft eyes.

            "Yes," she nodded her head, "please fix it.  Please."

            He shook his head slowly, and leaned into her again.  She didn't resist this time, she let him kiss her, but pushed him up with her hand after a few glorious minutes.  "Albus," she inhaled, "I want to take this slow…I-I-I don't want to move too fast."

            He smiled and nodded, "Then maybe I should tuck you in or something?"

            "That would be nice," she smiled.

            "Onward to the bedroom," he laughed, and carried her into the bedroom with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and his arms holding her legs to the side.  He tucked her beneath the covers, and planted a kiss on her forehead.  "I hope tomorrow is as exciting as today."

            "Me too," she nodded.

            Albus left the room, and made his bed.  Tonight was a good night.  Tonight was a great night.  She wanted him, she'd admitted it, and by the gods, he wanted her more than anything else in the world.  He sighed heavily as he got under the covers.  "_Where's the pensieve when you need it?"_ he whispered, and drifted off to sleep.

**_A thanks_****_ to:  LinZE, Window Girl, & Hermione Gardiner.  Your reviews were great!_**

****

**_Palanfanaiel_****_- There was your "more", as you asked!  _****_J  Hopesies you likied it, I actually  put thought into this one [grins]_**

****

**_Liz O'Brien- oh thanksies for the compliment on my characterization…now…we are slowly moving into "relationship stage" as you can plainly see by the title… Hopefully more???  _****_J_**

****

**_Mini Minerva- Ahh, thank you for the sympathy, but you can see what has resulted of my bad days/weeks, and I have translated my thoughts onto this lovely contraption called a computer!  :-D I won't be one to give away answers, but there is quite a definite plan for Minerva "loving" Albus in the near future, *wink,wink,nudge,nudge*  Hmmm…you love Min's Attitude?  :'( did I do something wrong in posting this chapter?  Naw…it wont always be quite this easy._**

****

**_Laura Kay- Yepsies, another sympathetic soul, but thanx for the review…I really appreciate it.  And trust me, you're not the first one to read a story and not review…me being one of them for many things.  Hope you keep on liking what you read!_**

****

**_Snickerdoodle- :-D  So first Albus confesses to Minerva, and slowly but surely Minerva confesses to Albus…do I see a cycle coming along here?  Hope you enjoyed the chapter._**

****

**_Jestana_****_- Yes, Albus puts his heart on the line…but the heart throbbing music has not stopped, has it!  The confessions are out!  The love is known!  But…who are the onlookers?  :-D_**

****

**_Evilwoman- Did you get the results you wanted?  ;-)  Though lacking a few certain three words it may have been…but I believe the initiative is there, what do you think?_**


	8. Spontaneity

_Okay okay, I confess, the twenty questions is starting to get to my head!  Can't help it, hopeless romantic writing here. :) Here is your chapter all reviewers._

_Yet again, no one below is mine, and if they were, I would be on a very long vacation in Hawaii._

_**********************************************************************_

_Chapter eight: Spontaneity _

The next morning wasn't the least bit awkward, as Albus had imagined it to be. He and Minerva seemed to be on perfectly good terms, and laughing at one another's jokes.  He felt rather tempted almost to attempt to kiss her again, but that needed to wait for the right moment.  She had consented to being in a relationship with Albus, but only on the condition that it didn't move too fast…however too fast was a rather broad term.  He watched patiently as she ran around her room with a satin blue robe covering her skin, and a stack of clothes to wear for the day.  

            She looked beautiful this morning, absolutely gorgeous.  She hadn't had a chance to put her hair up quite yet, he rather enjoyed seeing it fly everywhere, and to be wild rather than contained as he would normally have seen it.  Even early in the morning her beauty stole his breath away.  It was almost hard to believe he'd been so infatuated with her even before he had a chance to get to know her.  Though what he had found out had seemed to put a slight stop on his attraction.

            _'That picture_,' he thought slowly, _'why does she even keep that picture up in her room if her mother hurt her so much?_'  What **had** her mother done?  How could someone hurt this brilliant beauty?  Of course the fact that it was her mother would have promoted no sympathy had she taken notice to literally hurt Minerva.  He sighed, he'd seen her skin exposed ever so slightly a few times, he hadn't seen any scars; but abuse wasn't beyond the normal protocol for a mother to take charge of. After all, what he did know about the McGonagall family was limited, and what he did know was that Minerva had always favored her father; however the reason for that remained to be said.

            He became lost in his thoughts, he didn't even see Minerva open the door, and walk into him.  He reacted quickly, and brought his hands around he waist, and surprisingly enough, it didn't feel awkward to the least, almost as if he'd done it a million times.  But who was he kidding?  He had done it a million times…in his dreams.  Realizing what he was doing, he let go of her quickly and apologized.

            "Don't be sorry," she smiled shyly, "I should've been looking where I was going."

            She proceeded to the bathroom, where she was obviously going to do her hair and get ready for the day.  He sighed, and closed his eyes, trying to remember this last magical moment.  

            The morning was like any of the other mornings, the two of them still were constantly arguing over what to do, and yet they weren't arguing.  He still was hinting constantly for her to tell him more about herself, yet she constantly changed the subject.  Once he had even tried to turn to their memory of the previous evening, but all she could forage out was a blush and a smile.  She seemed rather self-conscious most of the time.  Hardly ever did she look up into his eyes, which was a shame considering all he could think about that previous evening was the way her eyes danced when she laughed.

            The two of them came from breakfast, and walked up the stairs arm in arm. He hadn't quite been brave enough yet to grasp her hand, though he doubted there would be any problems.  She had after all allowed him to kiss her only the night before.  

            She looked radiant in those slimming dresses she was wearing.  He could only imagine what lay beneath the outfits she wore.  Quite ironically, he did imagine, and all too often at that.  Dreams had become a nightly thing for him at least a year ago, but now, the dreams were becoming more vivid, and real.  With him only a door away from her it was hard to have normal dreams.  Yet normal certainly seemed in the past.  

            Both Albus and Minerva went back towards their halves of the room when they came back.  Not more than a word was spoken between them.  Again, she took refuge on her bed, and it didn't surprise him to the least.  However, his intentions of keeping her secluded were far from happening.  He waited a few minutes before knocking on the door, in which she answered quickly considering she would not have had time to start anything productive.

            "Something you wanted Albus?" she raised an eyebrow.

            "What I want if rather irrelevant right now," he smiled, "I would like to talk to you.  How does another game of twenty questions sound?"

            "That depends, what sort of tricks do you have up your sleeves?"

            "No tricks, I just want to find out about my favorite transfiguration teacher."

            "You may enter," she came daringly close to smiling this time, he could see her lips tighten ever so slightly, and were her eyes always that sparkly?

            He went, and sat on her neatly made bed.  The room was it should be, perfectly clean, as if nothing, or no one had ever inhabited it.  It showed no sign of Minerva being there, no clothes were on the floor, none even seemed to be in suitcases.  He knew the suitcase was beneath the bed, and the clothes in the closet, but it was almost depressing to see how in order the room was, unlike the one he even owned at home.  More than anything, it reminded him of her home in London, no personal knickknacks anywhere.  He looked up at Minerva who joined him on the bed.  "Do I start, or you?"

            "I would like to start this time, if that isn't too much of a problem for you."

            He nodded, and saw a genuinely teasing smile on her face.  "It's perfectly alright.  Ask me anything you want."

            "What possessed you to come here to Egypt?"

            That wasn't quite the question he had expected, not to the least.  But Minerva wasn't the least bit predictable when it came to some things.  He blinked.  "Since I expect you to tell me the whole truth, I will tell you the whole truth.  I came here so that I could get closer to you Minerva, I've thought of nothing, **nothing** but you for the longest time," he smiled as he saw her somewhat flattered reaction.  Her face turned a bright pink, "I had to get close to you.  I **_have_** to let you know that I've been inlove with you since the first time you started teaching, since the first time you smiled."

            "You know every woman waits for that very same set of words their whole life."

            "Well I'm telling you now," he leaned in, and she didn't pull back even to the slightest, "if anything will have amounted by the end of this trip, you will have no doubts as to how I feel about you."

            "I daresay," she breathed, "you gave me an oddly superior idea last night as to what your feelings are."

            He raised an eyebrow.  "_Oddly _superior?"

            "What do you want me to say?" she grinned, "That it was the best kiss of my life?"

            He chuckled every so slightly, "My dear, I think that would have been the precise thing for you to have said."

            "Well let me try again."  She moved slightly closer towards him with only a few centimeters between them.  She reached up, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  Her eyes had an oddly bright air to them this morning.  "Last night was the best kiss of my life," she said soothingly.

            _'Don't do it, whatever you do, do **not** do it,_' his breathing became quicker.  Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her body was touching him, and her lips looked totally and completely kissable right now.  He swallowed hard, fighting the urge to just press her against the bed.  "You weren't at all bad my dear.  My number one at this point."

            A few moments of silence passed, Albus was desperately fighting the urge to kiss her right then.             "Is there something wrong?"  She removed her hands and looked at his trembling figure with large eyes.  What he was wearing today wasn't the least bit thick; he would not have been surprised for her to have seen his sudden changes in his body.  She'd barely done anything, and he'd already started to shake with anticipation. 

             Having his composure come again, he spoke slowly, "Nothing is wrong, only the fact that what should have been a kiss just now turned into a rather awkward moment."

            She smiled.  "I suppose it did.  So whose turn is it to ask?"

            "Er," he rolled his eyes, "you can go.  I don't quite remember.  I was just a little bit sidetracked for a few minutes."

            "Sidetracked?"

            "Don't play dumb with me Miss Minerva, you're smarter than that."

            She bowed her head, and he couldn't help but pay attention to the smooth way she brushed the loose hair away from her face.  He saw a faint smile on her genuinely rosy cheeks.  "You flatter me too much Albus."

            "On the contrary, it is you who flatter me."

            "You've no need to lie," she grinned, "I'm sure you've had plenty of women kiss you in your day.  Women I'm sure much more deserving than I."

            "As far as I'm concerned, I am the one who is undeserving of you."

            "Liar."

            Merely on impulse, he reached what little distance he had, and kissed her gently.  She pulled back after a few seconds, and looked at him with glossy eyes.  "I suppose you had that planned?" she smirked.

            "What would you do if I said yes?"

            "Kiss you again."

            "What if I said no?"

            "Kiss you again."

            "Then I guess either way you figure it I'm done for," he grinned, and leaned across the bed to claim her lips with his own.  The kiss seemed to last an eternity, and yet it seemed to become over far too soon.  They peered at eachother with childish grins on their faces. "You want to go swimming?" she blinked.

            "Swimming sounds wonderful."

***********************

            The two of them strolled slowly down towards the cool deck.  The woman was naturally dressed in a very conservative swim suit and the man in swimming trunks.  To anyone else watching over them, it would have given the impression of lovers going for a morning swim, however to the man who watched in the shadows, it meant there was progress.  Very significant progress obviously, but there was still kinks to be worked out, he could see it with the man in the pools eyes.

            Severus Snape watched solely as the two of them splashed about the water and dunked eachother beneath as if they were mere children.  He'd taken part to not spy on them for a few days, he hadn't wanted to see what idiotic things Albus was doing to get Minerva's attention, but was glad he saw them now.  Obviously he hadn't planned on coming across them just yet, but time had an odd way of presenting itself when it came to his luck.  

            He smirked at the way the two were getting on.  He hadn't quite anticipated the smile Minerva had acquired only recently.  Nor the ways the two of them seemed to be so oddly comfortable with the other so soon.  They certainly did make a couple, which was for sure.  He wryly turned around, "Me thinks the lovebirds are hitting it off rather nicely."

            "You know Severus, it's not nice of you to spy on them."  A naively beautiful woman stood beside him, dressed completely in summer clothes.

            "I thought that was our mission," he grinned, scanning her over slowly, "Your dearest friend is need of a good man, and this particular one just happens to have a thing for her.  I think I've done my job pretty well."

            She walked over, and draped her arms around his neck casually.  "You understand that the minute they see us here, they're going to know exactly what happened."

            "This is why I am making a point not to let them see us."  He leaned down, and sucked her lips gently.  Then he looked below, and into her not so innocent eyes.

            "Isn't that an awfully good reason for us to go back upstairs?  I mean we've only been here a few days and we've hardly had any time to ourselves it seems.  We could just sneak right back up, and pretend like we never even came down here," she traced a finger along his jaw line, smiling all the while, "Obviously we can't go out this way if they are in the pool, come, and let's go back up to the room.  I want my flower to be disrupted again."

            "We in a hurry Poppy?" he smirked.

            "You make it sound like it's a surprise.  Please," she pouted, "we've nothing better to do.  All they'll do all day is just sit there and splash around."

            "You don't know that."

            "Oh come on, I know Minerva.  The minute she lets someone kiss her is the moment the world comes to an end."

            He turned around quickly to glance at the two, when he saw them, his eyes widened with surprise.  "Be prepared for the Earth to collapse," he whispered, "I think they're moving a little quicker than I had planned."  He cringed slightly, "Oh bloody hell, they're snogging in the pool!"

***********************************************

**MioneMalfoy6**- Well I believe I sort of made your suggestion.  You got your Sev & Poppy, and we know what they've been doing the whole trip. [wink, wink, nudge, nudge] ahem, :) I'm not anticipating them actually "running into" Albus & Minerva yet, but it shall happen!  Hope you liked the chapter!

**Palanfanaiel**- All of a sudden I am weirdly interested in the game twenty questions, hehe :) me thinks Albus and Minerva are too.  Hopefully I did my job and it doesn't look like they're moving WAY too fast…I was just getting tired of them hiding from the other, and romance is always so much more fun to write.  If you loved last chapter, maybe this one topped it?  Or is that hoping for too much.  :\

**Emutet**- What do I call you  now?  I can't call you princess nemore, can I?  :\  I like ur new pen name though, ill be creative.  :)  hehe, you're always so kind with your reviews, hopefully this one tickled your fancy a wee bit more than the last one?  I felt humorous when I wrote it, can you tell?  Hope it worked 4 u!

**Evilwoman**- You're right…Minerva's mommy wouldn't exactly be anyone's cup of tea now would she?  But I think we will set aside the mother for a chapter or two…giving the two lovebirds time to learn other things about the other.  I updated 2 weeks just like I always do :) hope you liked it.

**LinZE**- Last chapter was cuteness, this chapter is…I dunno, we're heading towards hotness. ;) R&R please!

**hogwarts_duo**- did I make you wait too long? You haven't died from waiting too long, have you? :'( Two weeks like always!  Haha, last chapter they *kissed* this chapter they…snogged?  :) What does the future hold, tehe, I think it's anyone's guess!

**Hermione Gardiner**- Where are Severus and Poppy?  WHERE ARE SEVERUS AND POPPY?  I say there!  Watching the couples every move!  Well…not really, but you get the picture.  This is their first time spying out of many times, and one can only guess what sort of things they may see…okay, see now I'm giving too much away.  Thanks for the review Hermione!

**Liz O'Brien-**You're kidding, you have NEVER heard of twenty questions?  Never!?  OH well…I was only introduced to it a year ago. :) Perhaps they moved a wee bit fast in this chapter, and you are probably one of the only reviewers that would have half a mind to say so, but things won't stay like this the whole time…naturally they'll get closer, but not quite like how it ended.  I was just on a humor/romance kick the night I wrote this chapter, you must forgive me.  Ahh, and I believe Miss Minerva McGonagall will try to keep her secret as long as possible about her mother…which means you and many others will die of the suspense. :\ Little over dramatic?  Oh well.

**Jestana**- Albus and Minerva sitting in tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…well, sort of.  :)  Ah yes, they're getting rather close already, and it's only the third day!  I thought since I had such wonderful reviews on the twenty-questions I posted last chapter, I'd include it in this one…which turned out to be just a little bit more intense or mushy, or whatever you wanna call it.  Hope you enjoyed the chappie!


	9. True Confessions

Well, obviously :-\ this is a week overdue, and I apologize.   There were just so many problems last week w/ fanfiction.net and everything!  I simply could not post it.  :'(  Also, I was fiercely debating over whether or not to add this last patch of information in the story.  I apologize once again, and hope you enjoy your new chapter.

******************************************************************

            chapter nine: True Confessions

            Albus sat on the couch with the woman of his dreams in his arms, breathing slowly.  He touched her hands softly, taking in the smooth texture of her voluptuous skin.  There hadn't been any need for words after they'd gotten out of the summer haven known as a swimming pool, all that was needed was a smile and gently touches every now and then. When they'd gotten back, she'd gone in to change into a yet again conservative nightgown, and he also changed.

            The two of them sat before the fire, and Albus foresaw a not so abnormal future between them, but he bypassed the thought for once, and stared at the real thing.  Her skin was even creamier than he had thought, her hair even darker than he'd imagined, and her lips…they'd done something awful to his mind lately.  He dragged a hand up her arm, and along her cheek. 

            "Min?"

            "Yes," she whispered.

            "What happened to 'take it slow'?  Don't think I'm complaining, because I'm not, but I hadn't quite expected that to have led to that scene earlier."

            "Scene?"  She turned her body slowly to face his, and raised an eyebrow.

            "Okay, so maybe scene wasn't the best word for it.  More like spontaneous combustion," he grinned.

            She smiled, and kissed his nose gently, "So what was the question again?"

            "Why did you allow me to kiss you…like that, in public?"

            "I don't know," she blinked, "sometimes you just blank out, and do stupid things.  Besides," she ran a seductive finger around his face, "was it not you who asked me if I ever feel the need to be touched?"

            "I did say that, didn't I?" he beamed.

            "Yes."

            "And so I see that is your form of answering."

            "You are the smart one, are you not?"

            "I suppose," He kissed her softly on the lips, "but there are other questions that I asked you that you have not yet answered."

            "What did you have in mind," she smiled wickedly.

            "The photographs?"

            Minerva drew back, and removed her hands away from his body.  She sat up straight upon the couch, while Albus lay and watched her move quickly.  "I-I'm going to go to bed."

            "You can't keep avoiding it Minerva."

            "I can if I want to."  She walked calmly towards her bedroom door, not bothering to leave it unlocked after she'd shut it loudly.  He wasn't sure if it was deliberate, or inadvertently that she had slammed it, but it made no difference.  Apparently they hadn't gotten any closer by means of the mind in any way.  She hadn't even given him time to breathe it seemed before she was behind the door again.  _The princess locks herself up in the tower yet again, only to refuse the truth._  He sighed, and turned his gaze towards the clock.  It was not near dinner time, it was only four, hardly a time to go to bed.  Oh, he knew she wasn't planning on sleeping anytime soon, but the means of her intentions were perfectly clear at this point.  

            She wanted him, he wanted her, and it was as plain as that.  But she didn't seem to want the truth as it were.  She wasn't willing to let go of whatever had happened, she was not willing to give up her position for a few petty words, she was not willing to give anything up.

            He stared blankly at the door, letting this rotting information spread through his brain.  Then, he walked downstairs to get some food for him and Minerva.  The plans at this point was merely to knock on the door, tell her there was food, and pray that she would come out.  That was hoping for too much perhaps, but it was better than waiting until morning where she would definitely come out.

            He went down towards the counter, and ordered the food.  On his way back up, he was met with a rather curious couple laughing.  _Severus and Poppy?__  That's the new girl he's got?  Cheese and crackers, not now._  The two passed Albus, and he stood frozen like a statue.  They hadn't seemed to notice him, not to a bit.  He swallowed, and continued walking up the staircase, and back into their room.

            "Minerva," he knocked on the door, "I brought you some food if you would like it."

            No answer.

            "Oh come on, you can't sit in there and hide forever.  I asked you a question, is it so difficult?"

            No answer.

            "Okay, you knock once, and I know you're there, if you don't, then I'll magic myself into that room.  One, two—"

            "I'm right here Albus."  He turned around and Minerva was there with a suggestively morose look upon her face, "you don't need to barrel down a door when I am not in the room."

            "I brought you something to eat."

            "I'm not hungry, thank you for the thought though."  The two stood there, face to face for several uncomfortable minutes.  It wasn't supposed to be like this, you weren't supposed to spend the best day of your life with someone, come back home and have the day totally incinerated.   He took Minerva's hand gently, she didn't pull back, merely stared at him with ghostly eyes.  

            "Alright Min, here is what it comes to.  I won't ask you again about that picture, but I would like to have some honestly between us.  You don't go off telling someone that you trust them completely, then keep secrets from them and snog them in the pool."

            "Albus," she whispered softly, "I don't want to hide things from you."

            "Then why do you?  Today has been the most amazing day of my life, if I had any secrets to tell you, I'd be saying them right now and confess it all."

            "There is nothing to confess, only things to be forgotten."

            "Quoting won't get you anywhere."

            Silence passed. 

            "If I told you that I loved you with everything I possessed, would you give me time to tell you?  Would you wait for me?  I love you Albus.  I've never felt the need to be near someone, or touched, or kissed, but damn it, you make me _need_ it.  I will tell you, I'll swear it if you want me to, but please, not now.  I don't know if it's the hormones or the sun or you, but I can't keep my head straight, I can't keep my emotions straight, I can't even walk straight!"  She shook, she shivered, and she quaked.  Albus watched her usually proper posture slink down towards the floor. 

            He'd pushed her too hard.  She didn't want to keep things from him; she was as lost as he was.  He could see the want in her eyes that they said how she had wanted to tell him.  _Only time will tell_ he breathed.

            "I can wait as long as you need me to.  I won't ask you again."

            "Thank you," she nodded, and hugged him tightly.  "I love you."  He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head.  "I love you too."

*********************************

            When Albus awoke Minerva was in his arms sleeping gently.  He breathed in her sweet scent of maple and honey. _Last night couldn't have gone better._ He blinked.  _Mental note to self, never ask Minerva who was in that picture ever again._  He traced a hand up and down her soft cheeks.  He watched and listened as her breathing switched from sleep to awake.  "Morning," he whispered softly.

            "Tell me why I'm in your arms and not in my bed," she spoke slowly, quietly, sleepily.  

            "You were reading on the bed last night.  You fell asleep."

            "Oh," she pulled his hand off of his side, and brought it up and over her waist.  "Just give me another hour hon. I'll be a good girl."

            He chuckled ever so slightly, and stared as she drifted back to sleep.  She certainly wasn't afraid of whatever she had been anymore.  It felt good to have her at his finger tips. Of course the minute she woke up she'd be back to her normal self.  But for the time being, this was nothing short of heaven.  He inhaled her scent slowly, it was nearly as intoxicating as a bottle of wine, or sherry for that matter.  Gently he closed his eyes, and kissed her neck softly.  He could not stand it anymore.  Too long had he been staring at this beauty which now that he had it, he could hardly keep his mind straight with her right infront of him.

            He heard a weak gasp from her, disconnected his lips, and waited patiently for a reply.  

            "Mmm, not now Aron, work doesn't start for another hour.  Go back downstairs," she whispered sleepily, and pulled Albus's hand closer.

            _Aron?__  Who in the bloody hell is Aron? _ He removed his hand from her skin, and slid out from under the covers.  _Aron?_  He drew a bath for himself, soaked for half an hour, and put on his day clothes.  _Aron?_  An hour after he'd gotten out of bed, he sat and stared at the sleeping Minerva.  _Surely this Aron was just a—a friend?  Why would she think that I was someone else?  Stop it man!  She was dreaming, that's it, yes.  Dreaming.  _

"Albus, where'd you go?"

            He breathed slowly, and watched as Minerva became fully alert.  "I was getting ready for the day."

            "Mmm, alright," she turned around on the bed, and stared at him angel faced.  "You look odd, did you do something different this morning?"

            "No, nothing new," he cringed at his thought.  _Aron_.  

            "Well I suppose that I should get ready too.  We've got pyramids to see."  She slid out of his bed slowly, almost even seductively, and walked gracefully towards her bedroom.  She came out in a matter of minutes with a dark blue dress with flowers along the hem.  Not surprisingly, the dress was reasonably low cut and gave him a bird's eye view.  The two stood before eachother and stared; Albus for lack of words and Minerva for want of words.

            "What's wrong?" she spoke.

            "Nothing."

            She elegantly walked towards him, and draped her arms around his neck with a grin on her face.  "Albus, what's wrong?  You were the one who gave me the talk last night about keeping secrets."

            _She has a point there._  "I uh—nothing is wrong Minerva."

            "You know, there are certain tricks to finding out if you are lying to me.  Would you want to know them?"  She ran a hand along his unshaven chin.

            He swallowed, and shook his head.

            "I think, I will tell you anyway then.  Rule number one, if you're lying, you **never** repeat the question…like you just did.  You might as well tell me."

            "And if I don't?"

            She paused and stared.  "Then I might just be willing to give up my virginity to you right here, right now."

            "Virginity?"  He, with wide eyes, stepped back slowly.  "You—you haven't…" he trailed off and looked at her.

            "No, I'm still a virgin," she nodded, "Afraid I never found quite the right person."

            "Uh…that's…" he scratched his neck, "a…_surprise._"

            _Tick, tock; tick, tock._The minutes of uncomfortable silence passed, it was Minerva who spoke.  "I suppose it was rather out of place for me to have said that.  If you don't mind I'll be going downstairs by myself this morning."  Before Albus even had a chance to refute, she had left the room, and was well on her way towards breakfast.  He stood dumbstruck before the door.

*******

            Severus and Poppy sat quietly beside eachother at the café on the north side of the hotel.  It was a relief for them to be alone so often.  Too long throughout the school year had they been made to keep their relationship a secret.  They hadn't needed words to speak how they felt about each other; just looking into the others' eyes was enough to know.  

            Poppy glanced around the small room and was somewhat startled to see Minerva walk in…alone.  She tugged on Severus's sleeve, and pointed towards Minerva, whose face was unreasonably pink.  His grin slouched down to a frown.  He pointed at Minerva, then at Poppy.  "You think they had a fight?"

            "Don't be an idiot Severus.  Why would she look like that if they hadn't?"

            "Talk to her.  Don't tell her I'm here with you."

            She rolled her eyes, and slowly approached Minerva who was sitting across the room staring at a seemingly nothing.  She sat across from her, "Something wrong?"

            "What are you doing here?"  She buried her face in her hands.  Poppy had long since told Minerva that she was to be in Egypt during the summer.  She couldn't quite recall whether or not she had given her a specific date; obviously not. 

            "Don't you remember me telling you that I was coming here?"

            "Go away; I don't really want to talk about it."

            "What did Albus do?"  She reached out a hand innocently, and clasped Minerva's in her own.

            Tears began to fall down her face, Poppy squeezed her hand harder.  "You should've seen the look on his face," Minerva whispered, "like he'd just been shot."

            "What happened?"

            "I told him th-th-that I was a…virgin."

            "_What_ did he say to you Min?"

            "Nothing," she lifted her hands from her face to reveal red all around, "the bloody idiot just stood there like a statue staring at me like I'm air!  The only thing he could manage to say was 'That's a surprise.'  Then I just left him."

            "Well, Min, what did you expect him to say?  I mean…okay maybe you're not completely innocent right now, but you shouldn't be making a big deal out of it.  He was just in shock, that's all.  I wouldn't worry."

            "He's probably still in that room just staring at the door," she cried.

            "Calm down Min.  Breathe.  Inhale, exhale, inhale, spit."  A weak smile crossed her friend's face, and she let go of Minerva's quivering hand.  "Are you okay to talk?"

            "Ah'm," Minerva nodded.

            "Just breathe, try to keep your mind off it," she smiled, "Now, besides what just happened, how has your trip been?"

            "Good," she bowed her head; "Albus and I have been getting along well for the most part."

            "You two looked cute together yesterday."

            "Yesterday?"

            "In the pool," Minerva's eyes went wide, "Oh please, you're snogging him in a public place in broad daylight. People are bound to see you!"  She and Minerva laughed lightly.

            "I was telling Se—"she stopped herself, "someone that the minute I see you snogging someone in the pool, that means one of two things.  One, you've lost your mind, or two, you are head over heals in-love.  I'm hoping it was the latter one."

            "Oh Poppy, has it always been like this for you?"

            "Worse, I had worse things to worry about besides whether or not I'll lose my virginity.  More like how long I can keep him away before he attempts.  You at least know you love the guy, at least you're crying over that rather than whether you're doing it for the fun."

            "What about your new boyfriend?  What are you doing it for?"

            Poppy stopped to think, and then smiled.  "I think I may actually be falling in love with him.  Maybe you'll get to meet this one sometime."

            Minerva nodded, and sent her a weak smile.  "I feel so pathetic."

            "You shouldn't be."

            "I can't seem to find the words, when I want to bring up the subject.  I suppose it will just _happen_ if it were supposed to?"

            "Well, now that he knows you're um…you haven't been **contaminated** yet, I think you giving him a few hints might be helpful."

            "What sort of hints?"

            "I don't know.  Sweet talk him into something, bat your eyes, wear something appealing; men find that pretty attractive."

            A genuine smile crossed Minerva's lips.  Poppy's confusion was obvious she knew, but this was rather intriguing.  "What are you smiling about?"

            Minerva bit her lip, no doubt trying to hide her smile.  "How would a see through nightgown be?"

            "You have one?"

            "I brought one."

*******************************************************************

Nerweniel- Awwww, thanks!  Really, I'm doing a good job?  I know this story isn't a whole lot to look at, with the plot and everything, but I am REALLY concentrating on doing characterizations right now.  Your review did wonders for my brain!  ^_^

more from LLes- I always find it interesting to read what the unanimous reviewers left as their pen names. ;-)  Very creative I must say.  Haha, yes I suppose I could have saved that pool incident for a few more chapters, but I am getting WAY too bored with just typing dinky little happenings.  Steamy is the way to go. :-)  We'll be seeing lots more of poppy and severus I can assure you.  I'm not planning for the two couples to meet anytime soon, so don't worry.  Naturally they all know the others are there…with the exception of minerva not knowing severus is there, but what difference does it make?  Lol.

Potts- ^_^ good?  Really?  I waited an extra week as is obvious if you've been reading this from week to week.  Hope you liked the chapter.  Wicked cool name too!

Hermione Gardiner- Yay!  I have updated! ^_^ sorry it took an extra week, really I am.  Made your day?  Really?  Yeah, I know this chapter may have been _slightly_ angsty, but hopefully the ending made up for that, yes?  Many more hot and steamy nights arising…hopefully.

Liz O'Brien- Ahh yes, take it slow.  Sometimes, that phrase is a hard thing to work around, is it not?  Since you are my most informed reviewer, I'll explain…hopefully you understand it a bit more now with that chapter, but my mind thinks things that I do not always make clear, you know?  Yes, she wants to take it slow, only for the reason that she knows what sort of things will come when she finally does get "together" with him.  Obviously she has a secret she does not want to tell, yet I think she's making it clear that the relationship should go up a notch.  And that whole "virgin" thing makes a difference.  Guys get weird when you tell 'em stuff like that.  

Palanfanaiel- Snape and Poppy!  Ha!  Hope you caught the line about her "falling inlove" with dear old snapey.  I wrote it for you, and yet another one of my closer friends to whom does not review like any _decent_ friend should.  Lol.  Yepsies, I like twenty questions, it leads to fun subjects.  They're good for conversations that you don't know how to handle.  Lol.  Hope the update was worth the wait.

LinZE- Many a hot and steamy nights.  :-)  My phrase of the day, quite fitting after that last line, don't you think?  And of COURSE we know that Albus has been dreaming a similar dream with the nightgown for years now…so what might he do since he knows she's not "contaminated"?  Hehe, lend some ideas; I'd be more than willing to fit them in.

Evilwoman- Ahh, slightly angst in a few places, one of your favorite genres, yes?  No?  Maybe so?  Ach! Oh well, closeness it is…well, sorta.  Nice sweet fluff, followed by odd morning, followed by tears, followed by laughter, it's so funny how our interests change throughout the hours.  Update good, yes?

Jestana- Snogging in the pool…hmmmmmmm…Okay so I am a hopeless romantic constantly caught in the world of movies.  But they make for great fics most of the time!  You have anything you want me to put in the story?  Peoples inputs are always fun to use!

Tristen-Potter- Well here is your "more" to read!  Love love love love love love love.  I love that word, LOVE.  It's flying everywhere!

Emutet- :'( two weeks turned into three I'm afraid.  :'(  I'm a bad girl.  Hopefully this chapter fulfilled whatever cravings you had for just about any genre.  I had fun writing it.  Ahh!  The gown! The gown!  What is to become of the gown?!  What is to become of Albus?!  Oh!  We all know what's gonna happen, so why question it?  Sorry for the lateness of this chapter.  TRUE CONFESSIONS


	10. On the Verge

I am on time!  Yay!  ...unfortunately, I still don't have any updates to "the coming of september"  I'm afraid the inspiration came for this story, and not the other…hopefully this will be an alright compensation?

more from LLes- were you a little high on sugar?  Haha, well I thank thee for your outrageously funny review.  Alas, the secret of Aron shall not be carried for long…but you shall be interested I can promise you!  =)

snickerdoodle10201- New chapter delivered!  YAAAAAAAY.  (mind the language. Lol)

Emutet- Wooohooo!  An update!  :'( Fight scene done me dear, I can assure you that!  All we got in the future is lots and lots and lots of fluff…and interesting closeness scene…to put it nicely.  I am enjoying this.  I think…this is the longest chapter I have written I my life!  Oh My!  Hehe, enjoy!

Blood Sucker13- Two weeks is up!  Yay!  The end of your turmoil has come!  Haha, naw, probably doesn't really matter to you, does it?  I hope you like the chappie!

Child-of-the-Dawn – Shot!  Ugh!  The end is near…well…maybe not.  Oh golly I love this chapter!  I hope you like it too…sweet lovin and smooching coming up!

SevyHero- I wasn't expecting you to read everyone elses comments. Lol.  Yeah websta, here be your update…and you know perfectly well who I was referring to!  Haha, hotness I can do…hotness I LOVE to do. Lol.  Read and review dear friend

Hogwarts Duo- OH lordy I love seduction, it's so much fun to write!  We'll have fun this chappie, I can promise you that.  The ending is a kicker. Lol…naw, just trying to get you to read it!  Lol.  R&r please.

Evilwoman- Ah, the angst!...has left the building…for a while.   You know, that whole "goldfish thing" led to a fun little joke in here.  You gave me inspiration without even knowing it!  Man I love writing about these two!

Liz O'Brien- Aron!  Aron!  Everybody, scream out his name, Aron!  Okay…so maybe it's not that important…but it's fun to think about.  Yeah, you're right, boys are creeps!  All of em…ugly creeps.  I have decided…that we are going into the straight forward approach.  Now exiting cautious-ville.

Jestana- Aww…thanks.  Me likies cuteness, I would take it you do too?  Gee, I love this.  "I didn't know you had so many freckles my dear?"  I'm sorry…but I just don't know about that one.  But me thinks…I can work it in. lol.

*************************************************

Chapter ten: On the Verge

            "Damn it," Albus whispered, "why did I have to do that?  She's just said that she loves you, and wants to take it to the next level, and what is my response?"  He angrily stared at the mirror as his lips did the goldfish look.  "Such a bloody idiot!  She's not even going to come back, and if by some awful chance she does, then what?!"

            "You sweep me off my feet."  

            Albus turned quickly with bewilderment.  She looked like she'd been crying, her eyes were red, even her pale cheeks were pink; not from blushing this time, that was certain.  She'd probably just heard his entire speech, and now looking at him with a smile.  He just couldn't figure her out anymore!

            "M-Minerva.  I um…I'm sorry."

            "You had a right to react like you did.  I just…didn't expect it."  A rather sad expression crossed her face, "Would you want to talk about it; or anything else for that matter?"

            "If you don't mind." 

             She nodded.  He followed her through the living room, but was surprised to be taken not into the main room, but Minerva's quarters.  Again he took notice of the tidiness of the area.  There was only a nightgown left outside of the wardrobe and nothing more, though he couldn't help but hide his suspicion at the light blue hue of the gown.

            The two of them sat across from eachother, Minerva was only about half a meter away.  They stared at eachother, waiting for one of them to say something.  'She looks different today,' Albus mused, 'her eyes look…softer.'  Then the thought came back to him, why was he being so enamored with her, when she'd been dreaming about someone else?  He felt anger rush to his face.  _Aron_.

            "Well…I suppose this is an interesting predicament," Minerva whispered slowly.

            "How might that be?"

            "I believe the uh…cats out of the bag so to speak.  I know I've been entirely secretive with you, more so than I really should have given how long we've known eachother."

            "Is this some sort of confession?"

            "I suppose," she blinked, "you…don't have any uh…questions, do you?"

            He stared.  _Yes!  Who the bloody hell is Aron?_  But he merely shrugged.  "You mean about the virginity thing?"

            "Yes."  Silence.  Minerva spoke again softly, "I'm not old fashioned Albus.  I've just never found the right person.  Like I said…I've had very few _real_ relationships.  No one I've ever really cared about has come across."

            "And I suppose you would like to keep it throughout this trip?"

            "I want whatever you want."

            Hostility was never something the great Albus Dumbledore was good at, he hardly could do it with this interesting sentiment; quite honestly he didn't have the heart.  "You don't need to worry about anything…after all you are my deputy."

            "I'm sure you've made love to lots of women," she sighed.  It was really a question he knew, but he wouldn't dare tell her what he'd been thinking since the moment he asked her to go on the trip.  He wouldn't dare tell her she'd been on his mind in the world of sheets and fires for the past three years.  Yet, he wouldn't dare tell her the truth. Minerva was…well, not the first.

            "I understand if it's important to you Min.  Really, you don't need to worry about it.  Last night is as close as it's going to get."

            "Albus," she shook her head, "forgive me, but…I don't care about it.  I would have lost it long ago had I ever found someone who was in it for what I was in it for."

            "And what exactly are you in it for?"

            "Love."

            Again silence came, this time, it was almost comforting had it not been for the voices in Albus's head. _ Love…she wants it, or not?  No man.  You can't do it, she's been holding onto it, she wouldn't just start on you like you've imagined.  And who in the hell is Aron then if it wasn't a bloody boyfriend?  _

            "Who is Aron?"

            "Aron?"  She looked confused for a few seconds, then spoke.  "When have I ever mentioned the name Aron?"

            "While you were sleeping this morning, you said something to someone named Aron."

            "Albus," she smiled, realization was easily seen in her eyes, "the only Aron I know is the dog I had when I was ten."

            "Excuse me?"

            She started giggling.  _Imagine_.  "What did I say?" 

            "I don't even remember anymore," he let out a sigh of relief.  "Aron is a…dog?"

            "Unless I was dreaming of someone that I've never met, I believe he is, or was, depending on which you prefer."

            "I thought, for a moment earlier, that he was a—"

            "Boyfriend?"  She raised an eyebrow.  __

_            I think I'm spending too much time with this woman, she's beginning to read my mind.  Then again…stop it!  No more dreams about her, none whatsoever._ "Yes, a boyfriend."

            "Afraid not Albus dear; I'm not even sure if my mother kept him around anymore.  I haven't seen that dog for ten years.  He's probably long since dead by now."

            "I'm sorry," and he did sound apologetic.  Losing a friend, no matter who or what it was, was always a hard thing to have happen.  He'd seen it happen before, not directly to him.  She didn't seem entirely hurt, she'd obviously come to grips with whatever had happened in the past.  

            "It's alright.  I left him along with the rest of my childhood life."

            Minerva smiled at him, and had he been standing up, he knew he would have collapsed.  Minerva was already changed from who she had been when she came to Egypt.   She'd told him so many things he never knew, so many things that he should have known to begin with.  He was head over heals for her.  It was a plain as day.  She loved him as well, she wouldn't be telling just anyone this; he'd figured that out by now.  There was a long silence, but it was companionable. 

            "So where is it that you came up with the name Lottie?"

            "Reading," she smiled, "what else is there to choose from?"

            "I like that name.  It's reasonably original," he grinned back.

            "You wouldn't…want to go on a walk with me, would you?" she whispered softly.

*~

            Minerva and Albus strolled side by side down the bank of the flowing river that is yet known as the Nile.  For some reason, Minerva simply couldn't stop glancing at him.  He was exactly what she had hoped he would be; understanding, companionable, humorous…handsome.  She smiled childishly.  She knew what she was doing; she knew what she was getting herself into, but so help her, she was in-love.  Not just in-love with anyone mind you, but it was with her boss, her friend; her best friend.  After all, what else could have possessed her to even utter the words, "I might just be willing to give up my virginity to you."?

            Taking it slow wasn't an option anymore, she knew this now.  She couldn't keep herself to take it slow, it had to move, it had to be what she knew it was, and could be for that matter.  There was a connection between them, something that had happened over the past few days, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  The best explanation she could honestly come up with was either honesty, or love…maybe both?  

            She'd never been able to say anything like this to anyone.  She felt closer and closer to finally telling him what had happened in her nineteenth year.  God she loved him, she'd always done so.

            She looked beside herself as Albus walked slowly.  Gently, she reached out her hand, and laced his fingers through hers.  A look of shock cascaded through his eyes, and he opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it again as they walked in silence along the riverbed.  

            She wanted to talk to him; not because the silence was dry, but because she needed to find out about him.  Knowing that he was in the boys choir wasn't enough, knowing that his parents loved eachother wasn't enough.  She needed to know everything about him.  She'd missed years of love, mainly because of fear.  She wasn't fearful anymore.  She was secretive perhaps, but fear no longer was a part of her.

            "Tell me something about yourself."

            He looked down on her, and squeezed her hand gently.  "What sort of thing, Min?"

            "I don't know.  What did your family do for the holidays? Or what _does_ your family do for the holidays for that matter?"

            "Well," a gleam in his blue eyes showed, "on Easter we used to have an Easter egg hunt.  My parents wouldn't ever let us go inside until we found the last egg…which was usually levitated somewhere and was painted blue," he grinned.  "On Christmas we open presents just like any other family.  Oh, Aberforth and I used to have loads of fun in putting frogs in mom's and dad's bed in the hopes that they'd get warts."  

            Minerva giggled slightly at the thought.  She could very well see the eight year old Albus moving slowly into a room and putting an eight ounce toad in his parents' bedroom.  Somehow, the thought came too quickly in her mind.  She looked beside her at Albus who was smiling as well.  Quickly she shut her mouth, and nodded.  

            "You didn't have to stop laughing."  They stopped walking and stared, Albus spoke softly.  "I love it when you laugh.  I don't get to hear it that often."

            She felt a blush creep up to her face.  She smiled as if she were a school girl.  "Well perhaps there will be more things to smile about in the future."

            "Things haven't been easy for you, have they Min?"  

            "Not as easy as some people think."  She began walking again down the silted sand, letting what waves there were from tour boats to wash along her sandaled feet.  It was so beautiful there.  Things were hot, and humid, but things were different than it was where she lived.  Things were brown, not green.  Things were simple, not complicated.  Now that she thought about it, things _were_ simple when it came to certain things.  A week ago, she wouldn't have been able to admit that she liked her leader of the school, now she was ready to scream it at the top of her lungs, "I love you Albus Dumbledore!"  Alas, she did not say it though.  Now was a time to be quiet, learn, and listen.

            "What did your family do during the holidays?"

            "Well," she sighed, "unlike you, I was an only child.  My parents were…_out_ a lot.  I didn't have someone to really share Christmas with," she glanced at Albus who was staring at her closely, "I had my father for a few years, and my mother.  By the time daddy had died, my mother just spent more and more time out of the house.  I didn't even take the time to remind her that Christmas was coming by then, let alone that we were a family.  Usually I got one gift from each parent.  My father got me whatever I wanted, a good broom, candy, anything; what the difference was between the two of them though was the fact that my father stayed with me every Christmas.  My mother, well," she paused, "she got me anything…besides a mother I suppose.  While my father was alive, she had Christmas with us, when he was gone, she was gone."

            "Where was she?  What could she have to do besides have Christmas with her girl?"

            "Have Christmas with anyone else that mattered to her," she felt tears slowly well up in her eyes.  "It changed from year to year I suppose.  One year it would be some man that I had never heard of, the next it would be a friend she went to school with.  One thing that I could count on though," she took in a deep breath, "was that it wouldn't ever be me."

            Hot tears stung her eyes; ones she thought she was devoid of by now.  She hated her mother.  She hated her, absolutely hated her.  Years had passed since a civil word had been spoken between the two of them, yet it still hurt to think about it.  As a girl…not having the mom that everyone else had was simply too much.  Her seven years at Hogwarts had been hell during Christmas.  Never was anything more than a gift sent to her, least of all an invitation home.  Quickly she rubbed her eyes before the tears became obvious.

            "What about when your father was alive?"

            Minerva swallowed, hard.  She tried her best to keep a straight head.  "Things were great.  My Christmases were good, entertaining even.  My mom and I were much closer too but alas tragedy does many things to people."

            "If it's not too much by my asking, how did they die?"

            Minerva looked up, and then back into the black sand.  "My father died after some freak accident at the ministry of magic.  Someone put one too many ingredients into a potion…my father's lab was next to it."

            "And your mother?"

            Minerva sighed.  The words that she'd spoken on their first days rang through her head; _they're both dead to me._  How could she bring herself to tell Albus that her mother was alive and well, let alone married again?  Merlin she hated herself sometimes.  "My mother and I haven't spoken a word in years," she whispered meekly, "she's not dead; merely gone for good to me."

            "How long has it been?"

            "Eleven years," she breathed, "Eleven blissful years.  What about you and your parents?"

            He didn't respond right away, some hint that the conversation wouldn't end there.  "They're still alive and well.  They're a bit active for their age, but whatever keeps them going I'm sure is fine.  After all, how many one hundred year olds can row a boat twenty miles?"

            "Not many I would assume," she smiled.  "Obviously you take after your parents in the athletic department. You played quidditch when you were going to school?"

            "Yes, a beater to be exact.  I wasn't anything compared to you though," he spoke quietly, seductively, "even as a student your talent was far more than mine."

            She smiled.  What a compliment; there was never a time that she were better than Albus Dumbledore at anything.  "Honestly Albus, you don't have to compliment me all the time.  It's fine, you've won," she shook her head with a smile, "I have fallen in-love. You don't need to flatter me any more than you already have."  

            He stopped walking, Minerva did too.  Gently he took her hands in his, and rubbed them softly, his eyes twinkled merrily.  Silence drifted between them as they stared at one another.  "You're very beautiful," he said softly in her ear.  She nearly giggled as the tickling sensation rushed from her head down towards her spine.  "I think," He whispered, "I would wait an eternity just to get to know a person like you."  

            She hated manipulation, she never could overcome it.  Albus was her manipulator.  Had they not been out in the sun, had they not been beside the riverbed hearing the waves wash along the shore, had they not been together…she never would have let go.  Gently, she pulled him closer and locked their lips together.  His lips were so warm; they sent a heating sensation from her lips, down to her thighs.  They were so close, so desperately close.  All she had to do was say the word, and years of being alone would leave, she wouldn't be alone anymore, she'd be together…she'd be loved.  Merlin she wanted to do it, whisper that she was ready, beg for love, but she owed him a few certain things first. Slowly, they departed, and stared at eachother with wide smiles.  

            "You're beautiful," was all Albus whispered.

            She took in a deep breath.  "Why do you always have to say the right thing?  I can't say no to you anymore, I hope you know that.  Not after this morning."

            "I want nothing more than to get to know you."

            She smiled, he was manipulating her again.  He was doing it all too well for that matter.  "I want you.  That's all I've ever wanted," she confessed slowly.

            He leaned down; she could feel his hot breath along her neck.  "We don't need to rush into anything.  It's all your choice."

*~

            Albus stood at the edge of the room, while his deputy looked outside into the abyss of land that was Egypt.  She was so different.  It was surprising him more and more by the hour.  She'd say things that he'd never thought she'd say to him, let alone the words 'I love you.'  Though he couldn't quite connect everything to what she had said, and was now saying, especially things regarding her family.  Only a few days ago, she'd shared a few select stories with him about her parents, happy ones.  Now, he noticed how blind it seems things were.  Her mother seemed to be a bit more…well selfish than he had envisioned.  She'd said that mermaid story had come from her mother, yet there were no good words for her to speak of.  And her whole perception on Christmas was enough to make anyone's heart break. 

            He no longer was as surprised as he had originally been by her keeping things from him.  Now, she seemed as if there was a reason.  The title 'daddy's girl' hung in his memory.  Obviously she had been a daddy's girl, how else could she have become the way she was? How else could she have become so emotionless over the years?  She'd always hidden things, now that he thought of it.  They'd only met in her seventh year, and that was once.  Even then, he couldn't forget the look that was on her face.  He knew pain, she'd had it; too much of it as it would seem. 

            As he stared at the dark haired beauty, he couldn't make a connection.  This woman that stood before him, this was that little girl in the picture on her mantel.  It was the childish thing that kept turning around and kissing her father on the cheek.  This woman had no other pictures of her and her parents anywhere.  There were one of her father, or mother; none in her bedroom, none in her living room.  This woman was alone every Christmas.  This woman…had virtually no family. 

            Why she even kept the picture on the mantel he couldn't quite decide either.  If it hurt her so much to think of her family, then why did she keep it up?  Had he not seen the tears in her eyes earlier, he wouldn't have questioned it as much, but he knew.  He wished he had said something more to her over the years.  Oh yes, they'd made jokes, laughed at one another; but never was it on a personal basis, not like this.  It was as if he were meeting her for the first time.  In a manner of speaking, he was; he was meeting what should have been the real Minerva McGonagall for the first time.

            "Albus?"

            He blinked his eyes dramatically, and came into focus.  She was standing no more than a meter away from him, and staring at him awkwardly.  "Hmm?"  He tried to sound casual, as if he'd been thinking about something normal, but she knew him better than that.

            "What are you staring off into space for?"

            "I was thinking about my deputy, if that's alright with you.  She looked a bit too pretty staring out of the window."

            "Ah," she smiled, "are you ready then?"

            "Uh, yes.  Let us eat."

            Hand in hand the two of them walked down the stairs and into the restaurant.  They both were immediately seated, and took a long glance at the spacious room.  Neither of them had been here yet, and was ever so slightly interested at the sight of a dance floor in the west end of the area.  They smiled shyly at eachother, and then took looks at the menu.  Minerva, being the skinny imp that she was, only wanted a salad.  Albus also took a salad, and a plate of spaghetti.  The waiter took their order, and Minerva's eyes burned holes into the floor.

            A soft song played on the recorder, just simple violin music.  He stood up, and asked her to come along with him and 'dance the waiting away' (which made her laugh).  The two of them walked out onto the floor where they would be the only couple dancing.  He placed one hand on her hips, and the other held her delicate hand.  Slowly they began moving to the soft rhythm, leaving Albus to fall helplessly in-love with her for the thousandth time during the trip.

            For a few minutes there was silence, they stared into the other's eyes.  He couldn't help himself but think back towards what had happened that morning.  She'd told him she'd never been touched, never known real love.  He was wondering himself what part he would play in this wonderful commencement of time.  He'd known he was in-love for years, now it became just too apparent how much he really did love her.  He'd always found her beauty desirable, and her brains were outstanding from the beginning.  All that was left was to find history.  Yet it was so hard to do so, when all he could think about was the future.

            Standing there, looking into her eyes, he knew he'd do anything for her if she asked.  He'd wait if it mattered to her, his lust was not going to be a matter in this relationship.  His dreams could wait; he wouldn't force anything upon his love.  He stopped to think quietly.  _My love._  It was too good to be true, now that he thought about it.  He'd had relationships before, hell, he'd had meaningless flings with people before, but nothing meant as much as this.  He wanted to see her tomorrow, and the next day.  He wanted to be by her side whenever he could.

            "You're a wonderful dancer my dear," he said softly.  An easily seen blush came upon her face, and her usually dead eyes looked so alive.

            "I'm sure I'm nothing compared to the others, what with all the parties that you go to."

            "Perhaps I could take you to one sometime?  They're not that fun most of the time, but I think if you were there, we'd have a ball.  Get it," he chuckled, "have a ball?"

            "Very funny," she smiled cynically.  "Are you sure that would be a good idea?  I mean…I'd look so out of place somewhere like that."

            "No," he shook his head, "you'd be the most radiant creature there.  They'd all be asking if you have a sister, or brother for that matter."

            "Well you can tell them ahead of time that not only do I not have a sibling, but I want no one else but you."

            He grinned, and kissed her gently on the cheek.  She was just full of surprises today.  "Yet you say that I flatter you too much?  You're the one giving me compliments left and right, ones that are more or less spoken by people who have been together a lot longer than we have."

            "Is it a crime to speak my mind?"

            "No, there is no crime that love has no part in."

            "You philosophical git," she smiled and shook her head.  

            "I can't help myself dear.  I tell you what comes into my head.  It is that simple."

            "And what just comes into your head?" she smiled shrewdly, "Pixie wing?"

            He smiled; his opening line in their first game of twenty questions.  She never missed anything, that woman.  "I needed something to say!  What did you expect me to do?  Just sit there like a fish and blow bubbles?  Wait, what am I saying?  You're a cat, that wouldn't be a good combination."

            "I wouldn't hurt you," she grinned, "not right away anyhow."

            Albus was just about to retort when a tap was felt on his shoulder.  He let go of Minerva and stared at the visitor.  It wasn't a surprise who it was, he knew she was there, she knew he was there, and with Minerva none the less.  "Poppy!"  Minerva hugged her best friend, and then looked at Albus with a grin. "Hello Poppy," Albus nodded.

            "Getting it on are you two?"  She giggled, and looked at Minerva.  She didn't think Albus saw, but he caught what little glimpse he could of a wink.  The both of them were nothing but smiles.

            "Well," Minerva looked over at Albus and took his hand, "we're doing better to say the least."

            "I'm glad to hear it."  Poppy smiled at Albus.  She looked happy, happier than he'd seen in a while; what the reason was, he did not know.

            "So where is this man who you're here with?" Minerva grinned, "This is the second time I've seen you, and there is yet to be a sign of him."

            "He's up in the room.  I only came down to get something to eat real quick."  Albus's heart gave a jolt.  Surely Minerva knew that her best friend was dating Severus Snape.  Of course, the only reason he really knew was running into them, but they had yet to actually approach him.  Minerva was Poppy's best friend, why wouldn't she tell.  But as it stood, it was obvious that they hadn't told.

            "So I would take it you won't be able to stay long enough for a drink?"  Minerva sighed.

            She frowned, and looked at Albus.  Albus nodded, "One drink wouldn't hurt, would it?"

            "Oh no, no.  He's waiting for me.  He's not a very patient man.  Then again he's not a very patient lover either," she smiled, "we should all meet in a day or two.  Right now, I need to get back to him."  She turned towards Minerva, and hugged her again, "I'm sure we'll see eachother sooner or later."  The two let go, and she faced Albus.  "Take good care of my friend, okay?"

            "You can bet I will.  She's something special."

*~

            Dinner went as well as it could have been with many extra dances, and brilliant, dazzling smiles.  They were in-love, it was as simple as that.  Minerva walked around the increasingly inviting room.  She could put it on, she could tempt him and pray that she was doing it the right way, but there was so much that she should tell him.  So much that she couldn't bring herself to say just yet.  It wasn't as big as she made it, she knew, but it hurt to think of everything.  Perhaps that was why she was a teacher perhaps that was why she was so lonely sometimes.

            She wasn't lonely anymore though, no.  She'd never been lonely in Albus's presence; not ever.  As he came out of the bathroom wearing his nightshirt and pants she couldn't help but smile.  He was looking better and better by the day.  She wanted to kiss him; touch him; know him.  Who was she to be thinking these things?  God she was tired of being a virgin, tired of thinking that she wasn't able to do anything, tired of wishing.  She'd made up her mind long ago just who Albus was to her, now, her chance was getting closer and closer.

            With every touch, every sense of love that he gave her she felt more and more up to just shoving herself up to him and begging for him to say the things to her that she never thought she'd hear…to do things she'd never thought would come.  

            Albus swept across the room, and wrapped his arms around her waist gently.  "Something wrong Min?"  She could feel the heat from him, radiating like the light of a candle.  He was so perfect, so genuinely perfect. 

            "No, nothing is wrong," she whispered, she waited a few minutes while staring into his eyes before speaking again, "I um…I think I'll just go and get my _nightgown_ on."  Quickly, she walked into her bedroom, and took one excruciatingly long glance at her white negligee, but went to the bureau and dressed herself with a nice, sensible red one.  Though, she decided, sensible wasn't exactly the right word, it wasn't by any means _revealing, _more like…loose.  She put on a satin robe, and walked slowly back outside towards Albus, who stared at her the minute she walked out.  

            "Albus," she whispered softly.

            "I don't think I've seen you in your night wear since that night we met up during the school year.  I've always imagined you as a night person." 

            She smiled.  "Why might that be?"

            "I thought that perhaps night was when you dropped your 'I have everything to hide' act, and became yourself.  But as you've done so many times lately, you have proven me wrong," he whispered in awe.  Slowly, he walked towards her and took her hand.  "I'm glad I took you with me."

            "Me too," she nodded.  "I don't think I've ever had this much fun."

            "I don't think I've ever fallen in-love like I have."

            "Love has nothing to lose, but all to give."  She sighed.  "Goodnight Albus.  I'll see you in the morning."

            "Night," he kissed her on the forehead, then a quick peck on the lips.  "Night Min."

            She walked into her bedroom with a smile on her face.  She was in-love.  He was in-love with her.  It was a beautiful match.  For the first time in years, she fell asleep without irritation, only dreaming of her beloved Albus and what was to come of their fifth day in the land of Egypt.  

************************

I had fun writing this chapter, maybe you could give me something for my hard work?  Maybe a review?  I'll beg if you want me to.  Please? Please? Please?  Okay, maybe this is a little sad.  Review please, if you've gotten this far?

*~minni


	11. Change of events

_Oh you wonderful, WONDERFUL people!  You're reviews were great, and I'm sorry time does not permit me to write you notes back!  I would if I could, promise!  Hope this is a good enough update for you…the big moment is coming I can assure you!_

Chapter Eleven: _change _of events

            _"Come here baby," he reached out her hand, and Minerva walked willingly into her father's lap.  "Don't worry baby girl.  Mommy will be back soon.  She just went out for a little while."_

_            "But daddy, mommy's been gone for a way long time."_

_            "She'll be back.  Mommy just needs to sort a few things out."_

_            "Why?"_

_            "Well baby girl, things are…different with adults.  Mommy and daddy haven't been getting along really well lately.  She just left for a few days until she feels less trapped.  Daddy has been making her feel bad lately."_

_            "But daddy!  You couldn't make anyone feel bad.  You're a good daddy.  Mommy loves you."_

_            "Minerva…" there were tears in his eyes.  He was trying so hard to act strong for his child.  "baby," he hugged her warmly, "mommy and daddy may not be living in the same home anymore. Mommy's fallen in love with someone other than your daddy."_

_            "Why would she do that?"_

_            He was beginning to choke, from lack of air, or perhaps because his heart was compressing and decompressing a million times a minute.  It was such a simple question…with a not so simple answer.  "Mommy and daddy just don't understand eachother anymore.  She went and found someone else that she could love."_

_            "But she loves you."_

_            He took in a deep breath.  Maybe there was still hope.  Maybe his wife did love him.  Maybe it was just a fling, yes, a fling.  One time thing.  He would persuade her to come back.  "Yes, she does.  And daddy is going to get her to come back here for you."_

_            "Love you daddy."_

_            "You'll always be my baby girl, baby."  He kissed the tip of her head._

            Minerva awoke with a smile on her face. It had been years since she was able to dream about her father, even more years since she'd even thought about her mother.  Her smile drifted away from her face, and felt a sob rise up.  She'd wanted nothing more than her family then, that day her father told her the news.  Of course, the news only lasted a few months; even then Minerva didn't understand the magnitude of what her father had told her about her mother.

            The clock read 4:15. It was early, too early to be awake while on vacation.  She threw the covers over her head, and closed her eyes.

*~*~

            Poppy rolled over gently, and kissed her lover good morning.  He grinned ever so slightly, and wrapped his arms around her flesh.  "What right do you have to be waking me up at 10 a.m.?"

            "The same one I have to screw you at one in the morning."  Poppy lifted herself up, and brought her body closer to his with a wide grin on her face.  His body was…something else to say the least.  Merlin he was addicting!  Between his voice, and his well toned body, this man that was infront of her, was _highly_ addicting.

            "Are you trying to make me want to screw you again, or are you just playing with my mind?"  He whispered, in her ear.  His hands traced along her body in a gentle circle.  His lips touched her neck, and she felt the warm sensation flow down her spine.  She was done for, simple as that.

            "You know," she smiled, "we could go for another record."

            "Must we keep count?"  His lips disconnected with her neck, and met with her mouth.  She closed her eyes, and let herself be pushed back against the pillow.  She could feel the fire heating up between them, just like it had from the beginning.  It felt so right to be with him, so perfect.  "Mmmmmm," she exhaled.

            "I can do it," he smiled from only a few centimeters away, "I can uh…disrupt your flower, as you call it, again.  It could be loads of fun.  Then after that, we can get drunk and do it a million times over."  He kissed her soundlessly, and she couldn't help but smile.  She had fallen in love.  This was her love; she could feel it.

            "Well then stop tempting me you idiot and do it." 

            He raised an eyebrow, "Idiot?"

            She smiled, and pushed herself against him while seizing his lips with hers.

*~*~

            Albus watched as Minerva brushed her long, black hair.  She couldn't see him in the mirror, he didn't think.  She looked pretty today; there was something different about her though.  It was more _confidence_ he thought, than actual beauty.  There was something to the way she was smiling, as if she had just been hit with a shovel on the head.  He wouldn't be surprised if that wasn't the look on his face right now.  He knew that look.  He felt it too; he'd seen it as well.  There was no need to guess what it was.  

            Her dress today was something else.  He could never have imagined the highly strict and secretive Minerva McGonagall to have been wearing something like that a week ago.  There was an elegant slit along the hem on her side.  The cream color of the dress just made her dark hair and pale skin stick out more.  He couldn't stop himself from thinking about her.  There wasn't any chance of them getting together; obviously the entire virginity thing meant something to her.  Yet she constantly clogged up his mind, left him in a trance.  He smiled at himself.  Was there any chance that there was some veela blood in her? 

            She had long since left her spot infront of the mirror before he actually noticed that he was staring at an empty room.  Blinking a few times, he walked towards the mirror, and combed his own hair while judging his own appearance.  He could never have been ready for this week.  With all the body toning he'd taken time to do, only to look good for his infatuation, nothing could have gotten him ready.

            Minerva entered the room after a few minutes, and leaned seductively up against the threshold with a foot along the wall.  He tried not to notice her, tried to act as if she was invisible.  But her smile got him, just like it always does.  

            "Alright Miss Minerva, what are you smiling about?" he raised an eyebrow.

            "Could I say something?" she grinned innocently up at him while batting her long lashes.  

            "You can say anything m' dear."  He turned to face her.  

            "I like you better with facial hair," she smiled, "you look," she bit her lip and rolled her words, obviously she was trying to find the right word.  A few minutes passed, and she smiled.  "Alluring," she raised an eyebrow, "you look very alluring."

            He swallowed, that wasn't the word he was expecting.  Obviously she was expecting something equally as…_flirtatious?_  

            He'd done this a million times with a million other women.  But the cat got his tongue so to speak.  He blinked, and opened his mouth.  That couldn't work; he couldn't just say anything to this woman.  Thank Merlin actions were more effective that words.  He walked what little distance he had to, and lifted her chin softly.  She looked up at him with her big blue eyes, and a smile.

            He smiled back.  She'd been expecting him to react like that, the little witch.  He drew back, and grinned.  "You know, I was planning on kissing you, but I don't have to."

            "I was planning on telling you another secret," she raised an eyebrow, "but I don't have to."

            He rolled his eyes.  There were some things that would never get old.  "We'll do a trade.  You tell me the secret, and I suck the breath right out of you."

            "You first," she smiled.  "Then I'll tell you."

            She leaned up to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  He leaned down, and kissed her soft, totally and completely kissable lips.  He held her gently at first at arms length, but by the end of the kiss, his body was pushed upon hers along the wall.  He let go, and took in a deep breath.  True to his word, they had sucked the breath out of eachother.  

            "I think I'm getting carried away," he whispered.  

            "I've been waiting my whole life to get carried away Albus.  You don't have to apologize."

            "I think I do."  He traced a hand along her soft cheek.  He'd wanted her from the second moment he'd laid eyes on her.  He still wanted her, God he wanted her.  She was a tease, and irresistibly beautiful tease.  Why was she doing this to him _purposely?_  No woman just comes up to a man, when he knows there's no chance of anything more than kissing, and taunts him until he can't stand it anymore.  No woman except Minerva McGonagall.  

            _No,_ she mouthed, and pulled him back down towards her.  She pushed her lips to his, and he was lost in his own little world.  She was so warm, so hot.  He explored her mouth slowly, thoroughly.  She moaned slightly in the process, and wrapped her arms tighter around.  There was no way out, no possible way out anymore. He wasn't surprised by the way his body reacted to her kiss; he wasn't even surprised by the look on her face at the realization.  His lips departed from hers, but his body stayed, it kept her pinned against the wall.

            They both caught their breath, and he stared at her, daring her to tell him that it was a mistake for them to be there.  No look of hatred, or abuse crossed her face, infact her face was red.  He wasn't sure whether it was a blush or her reaction during their lip lock.  He waited for a response quietly.  Only seconds passed before she spoke, and it was dreamy, breathless.  "I love you."

            He smiled, and kissed her cheek properly.  He was getting way too close, way too soon.  He released his body from hers, and whispered softly in her ears, "I love you too, Minerva McGonagall."

            Silence set between them, but it was durable, almost even sweet.  He smiled at her, she smiled at him.  "What do you say we go down for a late breakfast?"

            "Yes," she smiled, "I've got things to tell you."

*~*~

            The two of them sat outside with a single plateful of the usual breakfast treats beside the pool.  Their feet were both inside it, and every now and then there was an amused splashing about, followed by fits of small laughter.

            The water this morning did not look nearly as clean as it was.  It wasn't very logical for the water to be cleaned everyday; it was at the height of sophistication for there to be a pool at all, let alone for it to be cleansed of dirt regularly.  It was quite often for Egyptians to be referred to as "heathens", even now.  But even they weren't without facilities to use for _cooling off_.  

            Today Minerva stared out at the water, slightly murky in its exploitation, and was completely entranced by the slow ripples that fell from the movement of her feet.  It was amazing, that she for the first time in her life, could not quite figure out what to do.  She knew the problem, yet she could not approach it in the way that she would normally have done.  Everything was new to her, everything.

            How was she to tell him?  Would he think her a coward; an idiot?  What if she wasn't able to tell him?  What if it's all a lie, what if he doesn't love her, what if—

            "You alright Min?"

            Her head snapped up, and she looked into his clearly blue eyes.  She was being ridiculous.  He'd know the truth soon enough.  He'd just take her in his arms, and say that he loved her.  She blinked, and finally smiled.  "I—I'm ready to tell you what I," she paused and thought slowly, "_neglected_ to tell you at the beginning of this trip; a—about the pictures and everything."

            His back straightened ever so slightly, and his eyes became even softer.  She felt her heart melt at the seams.  "I'm listening," he said softly.

            She closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath.  "Well, I suppose it would be best for me to start with the fact that my mother had several infidelities while I was a child," she made a quick glance at Albus and then continued, "Of course at the time, not only would it not have made sense to me, but I wouldn't have thought any less of my mum.  You know how children are," she smiled, "I was always so convinced that 'mommy and daddy' loved eachother.  They always seemed so happy when they were around me.  Needless to say, my parents couldn't have been further away from happy.  My mother and father were taking a separation at the time of his death."

            Albus stared, and mouthed the words _oh god._  His expression had gone from attentive to…empathetic.  He gazed at her closely, she hated to be looked at, it's all she'd ever have been to those curious enough; or impertinent enough for that matter.  He took her hand, and squeezed it.  "You can't tell me your mother didn't come back."

            "Oh no," Minerva bowed her head, "she came back.  "She tried to act like a mother I suppose, try to make me understand that daddy wasn't coming back.  She wasn't so great at it," she frowned, "By the time a year had passed since his death, I'd met probably about twenty different men that my mum had considered to be _suitors_.  I was horrified at the thought of someone taking the spot of my father," she looked at Albus, then turned her gaze back towards the pool, "I…well I wasn't the most cooperative with them.  I started pulling pranks, using magic to get the better of them.  They all left, and I was left with my mother."

            "I would uh…take it that didn't go over so well."

            "Well…with just my mother and it was _alright_.  We sort of made a family, I guess.  We got a little closer, but I was so young then, she could have told me she missed being a family, and I would believe her."

            "So your mother left you with your father…then came back after he died."

            "Yes.  It was…no child should have to go through anything like that.  My mother…she lied to me her whole life.  She always wanted in, just so she would have a reason to get out."

            Albus nodded.  "So what happens next?"

            Minerva took in a deep breath, and closed her eyes softly, "She got tired of having no love life I suppose.  I was sent off to a finishing school, to learn some 'manners' which I was apparently lacking.  I came back a few years later to go to Hogwarts while my mother flaunted about London looking for a more suitable companion.  Of course," she shook her head, "I resented it from the start, but I was more cooperative if I were to meet them, or ever receive word. I merely smiled and played the part of happy innocent daughter."

            "And what of these…suitors?"

            "I suppose I was too much of a disappointment for them to be my step father.  The letters eventually stopped coming, I became a nothing."  

            Minerva shut her eyes, willing the depression and vulgar feeling in the pit of her stomach to leave.  This hurt so badly, just to relive her childhood. She'd long since buried all of this, and let her life be hers and hers alone.  She couldn't do that anymore, the hiding stage was officially over. She took in a deep, deep inhalation, and released it slowly.  She looked at Albus with watery eyes.  He put his gentle finger beneath her soft chin, and traced a finger along her lips.  "You're not a nothing.  You're an everything," he whispered soothingly, "you're an everything to me.  You don't have to tell it all to me now, Min.  We've got a few days yet."

            She swallowed, and shook her head 'no'.  "Tonight?" she whispered softly, "I'll finish tonight."  She rubbed her eyes clean, and the unshed tears were no longer visible.

*~*~

            Albus couldn't take his eyes off of her.  She'd tried so hard to be strong for so long.  Things were taking their toll.   Their mood had since become less light than what it had been that morning, but that didn't stop him from thinking.  He hated himself.  He'd given her that awful speech about her perplexing him, and now what?  _Merlin,_ he thought slowly _why didn't I just let it lie? _  

            They walked around the quaint hotel in silence.  There just didn't seem to be anything worth saying.  He reached over, and slid his fingers through hers.  She smiled gratefully, and squeezed his tightly.  He raised an eyebrow, "So what is it that you want to do today?"

            "Can we…maybe look around the village?"

            He nodded, "The village it is my dear."

            Seconds later they were both standing infront of a small bartering stand.  There were many old and worn signs infront of it that would signify what it was, and if nothing else, the picture of a man trading a dagger for a gun was enough to speak for itself.  The two of them looked at eachother with both scared and excited looks.  

            Albus looked down the dirt passageway that was considered a street.  The buildings, worn in by centuries it seemed, reminded him of London with how close they were.  There was hardly any space, if any.  He turned towards Minerva whose eyes seemed to have lit up from the quick flight of body.  "Where to first?"

            She grinned at him innocently, "Let's go and explore."

            He nodded and took her hand in his; he was getting good at it.  They strolled side by side down the narrow street, passing a number of clay-like homes with laundry lines hanging from the tops to across the street.  The life in this great city seemed more like that of a small town.  It only took Albus seconds to remember what sort of battles may have gone in this city.  A once great village had become a village only trying to make it to the next day.

            There were several children throwing dirt clods at one another, he noticed as they made their way to the heart of the city.  _Their_ spirits certainly hadn't been damaged by this horrific time.  However their appearances that showed it more than anything.  Their clothes were hardly anything, perhaps because it was so hot, but that didn't cure the fact that it was shreds that they were wearing.  All of the young boys were young, no older than seven he guessed.  They were skinny, bony skinny.  He hadn't seen a child that thin, not ever.

            As they moved further and further way from their original landing spot, there became more people visible.  Most of them were either bartering or making their products.  It was only minutes before he realized that he was at the heart of the city.  All around there were people making baskets, blankets, even pots.  It was a true market of the cultures.  

            The people around him were not by any means simply one color, lord knows he couldn't have guessed there would be so many people here.  There were people colored every tint, tone, and shade that he had ever seen or read about.  There were even a number of _pinks_ out there from far too much sun tanning.  This must have been the normal routine in this place, this spot.

            He inhaled slowly, and hacked back a cough.  Smoke.  Too much smoke.  He turned back slowly to see a man selling tobacco.  He'd never been one to smoke, it completely ruined his respiratory system, the one time he did try, he was nearly sent to the doctor's from the attack he had.  He turned towards Minerva, who kept on 'sniffing'.  "Something wrong?" he wheezed.

            "No, just allergies."

            "Oh good, then it's not just me who'll be sent to the doctor.  Why don't we go over there," he pointed towards a not so crowded patch of shops.  She nodded, and the two of them walked over towards the wards.   

            They came across a rather empty shop that looked as if it were about to tumble down.  Minerva looked at him nervously, but followed him into the small shop.  Apparently it was used to make, and sell art; _Egyptian _art to be exact.  There were designs of gods and goddesses from the eras before now along the pots.  Beautiful embroidery was everywhere on the decorative rugs, the colors were so incredibly vibrant, even the gold seemed to stand out.  There were several paintings of boats on the Nile, slaves working to build a pyramid, also some more real pictures regarding whips and blood.  He felt a lurch in his stomach.  

            He turned his gaze elsewhere.  Minerva was looking at a drawing of a cat.  Albus couldn't fight the opportunity.  He put his hands gently on his shoulder, and bent down cooly, "You know Egyptians worship cats.  I understand that you've got a unique talent to be one.  Maybe we should convince everyone here to worship you."

            "I don't want anyone to worship me."  He could hear her inhale slowly, and exhale quickly.  He smiled to himself, and squeezed her shoulders tightly.

            "So you're saying you want me to treat you like dirt and completely ignore you now?"  He hesitated a moment before kissing her softly on the neck, "That I cannot do my dear Minerva."  She let out a slight gasp of surprise, it's not like he'd lingered there or anything.  He knew she wouldn't have been expecting it.  She tasted too sweet for her own good.

            "Albus," she whispered, "what did you do that for?"

            "Sometimes a man just can't help himself.  I think all of this culture is starting to clog my brain."

            "I would hardly call it culture," she smiled wickedly, "more like heat.  You really should have brought some clothes other than robes.  You're sweating like a pig."

            He looked down at himself.  She wasn't lying.  He groaned slowly, he'd done some pretty dumb things in his life, this was just plain stupid.  "So what do you suggest I do Miss high and mighty?"

            "Shopping would be a good start."

            Minutes later Minerva had dragged him to another store where there was a number of well _interesting_ sets of clothing.  The store looked old, older than even the other building; he couldn't even look up without getting that sort of crash and burn feeling in his stomach.  The material in itself looked worthless let alone the quality of it.  The colors were interesting, varying from bright oranges to the dullest of gray, he swallowed.  _Am I really nuts enough to let her pick out my wardrobe?_

            She walked back over towards him with a set of muggle clothes.  He sighed, _Apparently__ so._  What she held out to him was a robe, though **much** more adapted towards the heat of Egypt.  The material was in itself probably half the weight of what he was wearing now and instead of having a belt to hold the clothes in place, a rope was there.  Oddly enough, it looked slightly appealing to try on.  He was sweating even worse now what with all the people around.  

            He exhaled slowly, "I suppose you want me to play suitor and try this on?"

            "No," she smiled, "I want you to play man who can't dress properly and try these on."  She batted an eye slowly, and made a rather amused face.

            "Never again will I play games with women.  Never again," he rolled his eyes.  "Do you suppose they have some place to put this on?"

            She looked around, and her smile faded.  "I don't suppose they'd have much here."

            "That's fine.  We can buy it, and then just go back to our hotel.  If nothing else, it'll keep me cooler for today.  I just might even buy one or two of these.  We've got what…four days left?"

            "Yes," she frowned, "this is going too fast."

            He nodded, "That it is Min, that it is."

*~*~

            They spent the rest of the day at the market, saw the small shops, and came back with a number of art and clothes.  Egypt was a wonderful place, hot, but wonderful.  Minerva stared at him.  He'd been modeling for the past half hour.  She giggled slightly, no doubt had she gone overboard with the shopping.  Though she had to admit to herself…he looked good.

            He walked out grudgingly, wearing a more military like uniform.  She put her hand to her mouth to hide the laughter.  God this was funny.  The muggle shorts went all the way down to his knobby knees, and the tan shirt made him look abnormally overweight.  

            "Stop laughing at me Minerva McGonagall.  You know, if you didn't look good in just about anything, I'd fix you up with something so ugly, not even Poppy would think of wearing."

            She smiled innocently, "I look good in a lot of things that you haven't had a chance to see me in yet," she blinked.  "I've got a free showing tonight."

            "Don't mess with my mind woman.  It's already hard enough to ignore you."

            Seductively, almost with too much ease, she walked towards her love and wrapped her arms around his neck.  Slowly she began whispering.  "You know, you don't have to ignore me.  I'm not an idiot.  I know what you had in your mind when you came here.  I'm not going to pretend like I wasn't expecting you to make a move."

            "Well I have decided to act like a good boy.  No more morning snogging sessions."

            She peered into his beautiful eyes.  He was trying to hard to be gentlemanlike.  She had to tell him soon; any later than tonight, and it would simply be **too** late.  "Did it ever occur to you my _dear_ Professor Dumbledore that you weren't the only one kissing this morning?"

            "No," he blinked, "it was I who started it."

            "And it was you who finished it too," Minerva traced a finger slowly across his mouth.  "I've never felt like this before Albus.  I've been engaged, almost married, and I have never felt like this.  Do you know what that's like?"  She whispered, the room was quiet, too incredibly quiet, it was almost even unearthly.  

            He stepped back, and looked at her oddly.  "**_Engaged_**_?"_

            "Yes," she sighed, "To Timothy Fudge."

            His eyes widened.  He looked dumbstruck.  Had he _really_ not seen this coming?

***************************************************

You will all be happy to know that I have already started typing the second chapter, and am hoping that it'll be on time!  I have a softball game that I have to be there in about…TWENTY MINUTES!  Wish me luck!  Just thought I'd give you all an update.  R&R please!


	12. Destiny

_Woa__ man, it's taken me a while to get back w/ u guys, hasn't it?  I've been busy, but not too busy to make this chapter ^_^ here are your notes, and here is the chapter!  R&R please!_

Emutet- _game went good.  I think that was the one we won 6-5.  Twas an interesting game.  And the chapter…awww come on…I gotta do SOMETHING to keep you guys interested.  Cliff hangers are so much fun.  Not much of a cliff, but yah know, it works!  Hope you enjoy this chappie!_

SevyHero-_Little late webby dear, but that's alright.  Thanks!  I'm on my way  to 150!  Hehe, haha, YAAAAAAAAAAAY.  You'd better leave me a good review, you praised it so much when I sent it to you via email!  ^-^ can't wait to see yah!_

Minerva'sQuill-_Yes…very interesting development.__  The sympathy is coming my dear friend…of course so is a lot more.  [wink wink nudge nudge]  It's finally here!_

Child-of-the-Dawn-_we are slowly departing friendly-ville and going to sad-ville, then to not-so-friendly-ville.__  ^-^ No…I see no problems, merely intrigue and a very vital understanding.  I love this job! _

Nerweniel-_ haha, wow, that's about the first time I've ever been called  dear, but thanks!  Here is your update, and a fabulous one to! (at least in my opinion)  The update is actually on time, how amazing!  Hope you enjoy it!_

Rubiks Cube-_ Interesting name.__  Rubiks cube, is that code for me saying you're confused?  Or do you have a pen name w/ that?  You're right…but I wasn't quite meaning **dazed** as the word to describe Minerva, more…uh…inlove. Like she didn't know how she was acting, yah know?  OH well, I look forward to another review just as you look forward to another chapter which is here!  Yay!_

Portkeys Miss-Mione- _you know, I've got a bone to pick with you.  You've only started reviewing for me, and you're absolutely making me blush everytime I get a review alert!  You're absolutely wonderful for me, so I shall be absolutely wonderful to you!  Here is your update, and a fine one at that!  My the relationship needs to be turned up, and here it is!_

Chugabooe-_ interesting signed name.  Chugabooe?  Oh well, I give thee props for creativity.   Here is your review!   (I generally play second base, first, or pitcher.  It's nothing big, just a league.  I'm pretty sure we won)_

Hogwarts Duo- _it is here that I say, TEASE NO MORE!  The nights events are yet to come, but we've got a little story to tell first.  Oh dear, I think they've fallen in-love, yay!  Onto the romance and the uh…talks.  =) have good days.  _

Liz O'Brien-_ oh yes yes yes!  We have seduction, we have the past, and we have the future! ^-^ sorry, little out of it today.  Minerva is indeed becoming rather seductive, she's getting to be a pro at it…and our poor albus is falling for it.  How sad, then again…maybe it isn't.  I love romance, and finally…it must kick in!_

Jestana-_ Fortunately for our two characters, twas only an engagement, and rightly so!  The name fudge doesn't get its reputation for nothing!  *bashes him on head* oh well…we have a better man in line for Miss Minerva McGonagall._

_Thank you wonderful people of the world for the reviews, and for reading!  You're all great!  Happy days!_

_*~*~_

Chapter Twelve: Destiny

_Previously:_

            He stepped back, and looked at her oddly.  "**_Engaged_**_?"_

            "Yes.  To Timothy Fudge."

            His eyes widened.  He looked dumbstruck.  Had he _really_ not seen this coming?

*~

            Minerva blinked, "I was confused and depressed, I didn't have a clue what I was doing."

            "Engaged?" he twisted his face up as if he were trying to solve the greatest mystery of all time.  This was going to be hard…he looked so puzzled.  "I thought you two were friends."

            "To a point," she frowned.  "I was doing it for all the wrong reasons."

            "And what reasons might that be?"

            "We'd better sit down."  She led him towards the sofa, thinking over and over just what she was planning on saying.  She hadn't meant to let it come out the way it did, she would have had plenty of time to tell him.  It was too late now, she'd already begun.  He looked genuinely dumbstruck, his light blue eyes were as empty as empty could be, almost as if he had been hit on the head with something large and immobile.  

            She sighed as the awkward silence set in.  What was so hard about telling him this?  What was so hard about telling anyone for that matter?  She didn't want to imagine what he would think of her once he found out.  From riches to rags, that was the story of her life.

            "Tim's parents were friends with mine," she blinked, "he was only five years older than I.  We went to school together for two years."

            "So how is it that you got engaged?"

            "Money."

            "What do you mean?"

            "My father made somewhat of a fortune doing what he did for the ministry, and the muggle government.  My family had plenty of money…until he passed away.  So my mother I suppose went out to find another fortune that she could squander while I went to school.  By the time I had gotten out of it, well, she hadn't had the best of luck.  So naturally, she turned to her only daughter.  It never occurred to her that I wanted my own life away from her."

            "So she set you up?"

            "She set me up," she nodded, "and I went along with it.  Tim and I…well as far as anything goes really, we were a perfect match to the rest of the world.  He had the money, and I looked good enough in a sequined dress to pass as a wife."

            "What about between the two of you?"

            "He was an idiot," she shook her head irritably, "He wanted nothing more than sex and the certificate that said that he had done something with his life.  To say the least, he wasn't what I thought he was."

            "So?"

            "I went to my mother to talk to her.  I explained to her what he was, and that I completely despised it.  She retorted by telling me to get myself down the aisle, or I wasn't to be her daughter anymore."

            "So you left?"  He cocked his head to one side, as if he were afraid to hear the answer.  He was following this story well.  Minerva took in a deep, deep inhalation.

            "Not before I saw Tim snogging some blonde or other in broad daylight," she swallowed, "I had gone to tell him that it was off, I suppose there was really no reason to say it after he saw me looking at them.  I ran home, collected my things, and never came back.  I didn't even leave a note.  I just went."

            "And your mother?"

            Minerva looked into Albus's eyes with tears in her own, "She found out where I had gone, and packaged all of my photographs to me.  An entire life, she packaged in that little brown box," she blinked back the tears, "True to her word…I wasn't her daughter anymore."

            "Min," he shook his head incredulously, "you're sure you're not making this up?  I mean…no parent is _that_ cruel."

            "Obviously you grew up with a good family.  I grew up with teachers who had nothing better to do than make me miserable, and wish for my family.  When I wasn't with the teachers, I was at home, wishing that my family was what everyone else's was."

            He nodded, and she felt the tear slide down her cheek.  "All I've ever wanted was a home with someone that loved me."

            "You should have told me before," he whispered and cupped her cheeks gently; "I would have loved you as long as you wanted me too, and I wouldn't have even tried."

            "I'm so scared." She shook softly.  

            "Of what?" 

            "You are all want Albus.  Is it wrong of me to ever think that you'd leave me?  I've been left, and leaving, and shut out so many times in my life," she inhaled with a shake as tears fell freely down her face, "I think that if someone like you left me, I might just go and leave this world."

            "Don't say that," he said soothingly, "nothing is worth killing yourself over."

            "They've all left me.  All of them."  She shook her head, and stared at him with her tear driven face and large blue eyes.  "At least if I pretended like you were only a friend before, you would never be tempted to leave me.  At least then I could pretend like you left the school…instead of me."

            "Never will I leave you.  Never."  He leaned into her, and kissed the tears away from her face gently.  She soaked in the warmth, knowing too well that this was it.  He had one of two choices, leave or stay.  A tear ridden smile crossed her face, he'd chosen to stay.  

            When their eyes met again, both of them had smiles on their face.  Minerva was still teary eyed, but it was happy tears.  Thankful tears.  Albus's warm hands found their place beneath her neck and into her dark hair.  "I love you Minerva McGonagall.  I'll never ever let you go."  

            She smiled, and pushed herself towards him.  Their lips met in gentle caresses at first, then grew deeper.  Minerva moaned as Albus searched her mouth hungrily.  Her breath was being taken away again by this man; this wonderfully handsome, understanding, brilliant man.  She closed her eyes, and let him kiss her for a matter of minutes, that is to say until he realized what he was doing.  He let go, and stared at her admirably.  "You're so much more than I thought you were."

            "You're everything that I imagined," she smiled, "I have wanted this my entire life."

            "Well you've got me," he leaned in and kissed her lips gently, "and I won't ever let go if you won't."

*~*~

            Minerva stared at herself in the mirror with a frown.  Merlin help her, nothing seemed to look right on her!  She stepped back and looked at her reflection wearing the only formal thing she had brought to wear.  The deep blue was meant to bring out her eyes, but not if she was to look like that.  Her hair was a complete mess from being down all day, she could feel the split ends splitting.  Quickly she summoned a comb from the dresser, and enchanted it to brush while she altered what she could on her outfit and face.  She had to look perfect.  She was ready for the next step, and knew that Albus was.  His opinion was her opinion, though he refused to tell her that.

            There was a soft knock on the door.  She took one last look at herself with something between a smile and a frown.  She didn't look like she'd wanted to, but today had been more than either of them could handle.  But she didn't want to be in control anymore.  He needed her as much as she needed him, this she was sure of.  

            She unlocked the door to see the fabulous Albus Dumbledore smiling at her with those adorable, twinkling eyes.  "You look like an angel," he smiled, "Are you ready?"

            "What sort of a question is that?" she smiled, and magicked her light off.  "I'm ready for anything now."  He reached out his arm, and she wrapped hers around his.  Together they walked down the stairs, and towards the restaurant.  They were seated immediately, where they both received their menus, and they began talking in soft whispers.

            "So we are now on equal ground m' dear?"

            "As a matter of fact, we are," Minerva smiled, "we've just got a few minor things in the way."

            "What sort of _minor_ things?" he raised an eyebrow.

            She smiled, neither of them were mind readers, but surely he knew what she was thinking, probably wondering the same thing that she was, though a different route would be best.  "What about…the school?  I mean, if we are an item, _surely_ there has to be something in the book saying that we can't be.  And what about the ministry?

            "School, we have no worry over.  As long as we keep it low profile, they can't do anything.  Someone would have to see us snogging or something for it to even reach ministry ears, which is where the ministry comes in.  Only the people that we want to know will know there, meaning for the most part just Alastor and other friends.  We won't have to worry."

            "Suppose a student _does_ see, then what?"

            "Then that will be up to a ministry official to decide, of course that does depend on _what_ we are doing at the time that we are caught."

            "Snogging?"

            "Probation more than likely."

            "Hugging?"

            "Doubt it'll be anything."

            "Groping?" she raised an eyebrow with a smile.  This was fun.  This was very fun.  He stared blankly at her with slightly pink cheeks, and a smile eventually crossed his face.

            "I think we'd have enough sense until we're out of sight, but _if_ we were caught, then I'm sure at least one of the two of us would be uh…discarded from the faculty."

            "You honestly think that you would have enough self esteem to reject me?  I am very offended," she blinked sadly, making sure to give him the puppy dog face.

            "If we are in public I think I would have to," his eyes dove downward, she knew it would catch his attention sooner or later, "A rogue tabby such as yourself should never be alone when she doesn't have to be."

            "I'm glad you think like that."  The waiter came towards them and handed them each a glass of wine.  Minerva looked at Albus with surprise.  "You didn't order this, did you?"

            "What?  Not in the mood to be intoxicated my dearly beloved Tabby?"

            "Don't call me that," she blushed, "and I just hadn't…thought that you would use alcohol to get your way."

            "I might as well use alcohol while you've got your dainty little self on the other side of the table.  At least then, when I accidentally brush up against you I can blame it on the booze."

            "_Accidentally_?"

            "Alright so it's not so accidental.  I've got a five year long infatuation with you, you honestly expect me to act like a gentleman now?  Unfortunately," he frowned, "I have to do I not?"

            "Not," she whispered, "As I was saying earlier, it's not like I didn't have any idea of how men thought.  Of course, I was under the impression that you weren't like most men, but then again, we both had bad impressions upon the other."

            "More like no impression at all."

            She nodded slowly, "If you have any questions, you may ask what you wish."  The two of them stared closely, Minerva dearly hoped that the night wouldn't be ruined by this.  So help her though, he needed the answers, and she needed to let go.  She needed the reassurance that he understood, he needed the reassurance that she wasn't hiding anything.

            "Where did you stay after you left the fellow?"

            "I should think you would have been able to guess that," she smiled, "I stayed at Poppy's for a short period of time, just long enough for me to get a grip."

            "And that's where she sent the _pictures_?"

            "Correct."

            "What did you do with them?"  

            Minerva took in a deep breath, and swallowed.  "I burned most of them; I only kept the ones I wanted to keep I suppose.  All but five pictures or so of my family and I were kept.  The pictures on the mantel, the ones that you saw, were some of the ten or twelve pictures I did save."

            "Well," he scratched his rough chin, "why are they right infront of everything?  Why did you keep these pictures that you would have just thrown away right above the fireplace, where everyone would see?"

            "I was angry.  I wanted to keep reminding myself that I hated them, that I didn't want that life."

            "Are you still angry?"

            She picked up her wine glass, and took a long, intoxicating sip, "I've let go of it only recently," she hoped he would get the hint, "First thing I'll do when I get home is replace it with better, happier memories."

            "Have you ever _talked_ with your mother since you left?"  He reached his hands out gently across the table, and she slid her fingers through his gently, and blinked.

            "We don't even send Christmas cards.  She's moved on, married someone, and has a son to carry on what fortune she has now.  He'll be about twelve by now.  I've never met him."

            "How awful," he sighed.  His eyes lost their sparkle, and seemed to have gone out.  They reminded her vaguely of a lighted match being blown out.  "You've never met your brother?"

            "No.  He's going to Durmstrang of course.  Mother wouldn't hear of letting the disowned daughter teach her heir to the money dynasty.  Not to say that I really have much of a right to see him, I did after all leave the family, but it wouldn't have hurt to let me merely say hello to him."

            "What about her new husband?"

            "He's not so new anymore," she smiled weakly, "Thirteen years and counting.  Not to say that I was invited to the wedding, I merely like to keep up on the gossip," she rolled her eyes.  "I've never said a word to him either.  He works with the quidditch federation now.  Of course I could care less about meeting the man that my mother conned into marrying her."

            He squeezed her hand gently, "You've never moved on though, have you?"

            "No," she sighed, "I never moved on at all.  I didn't date, I didn't make friends, and I didn't like to talk," she stopped," well, obviously."

            "You're chirping like a bird now," he nodded.  "You never even looked for someone to take you, did you?"

            She shook her head slowly, and watched as he took a sip of his drink.  "I looked for independence, not someone to tie me down, or look at me for what money I have, or who my parents were.  I wanted to make of myself what I could."

            "So you chose teaching?" he raised an eyebrow.

            "I could have," she sighed, "done anything I suppose.  I could have worked in the ministry, but I'd had enough politics to last me a lifetime.  I wanted something that I could hold onto.  I needed something that I could keep my grounds with."

            "You needed something unattached?"

            She nodded, "I needed to get away.  Of course when I got there things just got worse."

            "How?"

            "I couldn't be myself," she shrugged, "everyone was curious about the young transfiguration teacher.  I made up a fake me, the kind that hates people, who enjoys sarcasm and work.  It kept people away, but it kept me from going to people as well; you in particular."

            He swished the wine in his glass, and took in a slow sip.  He whispered softly to her after a few seconds, "I've always had an attraction to you, you know."

            A deep blush fell on her cheeks, she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks.  "I'm glad you never gave up on me," she smiled, "you've helped me so much more than you know."

            "If I kiss you now," he breathed, "would you hate me forever?"

            "No," she smiled, "I'd love you forever."

            He nodded slowly, and reached his body over the table until he was centimeters away.  His twinkling eyes were back, but it was a different type of twinkle.  It looked as if there was a fire burning in them, like the sun.  His bright, starry eyes had turned into the giant, burning sun.  She reached up, and closed her eyes while he kissed her gently.  His lips seemed softer than usual, more sensual than usual.  She felt his hands winding through her hair softly, and smiled.  Tonight was the night.  She couldn't stop it from happening, she could tell.  

            "A-hem."

            She opened her eyes slowly and looked to her left.  The waiter was standing there, with the food for the night on a tray, and an irritated frown on his face. Reluctantly, they let go of eachother, and faced the annoyed server while he threw their plates irritably upon the table.  Minerva wasn't looking at the waiter though, she was looking at Albus, and Albus was looking at her.

            When he had left, the two of them took a sip of the intoxicating drink before them, and smiled lazily at the other.  "We'd better eat before we do this staring contest," he smiled sheepishly.

            "Yes," she nodded slowly, "Let's eat."

            Dinner went well, almost too well for that matter.  Somehow, neither of them could manage to take the eyes off the other for more than a minute, things were so incredibly clear now.  It was as if the clouds had gone away, and the sun showed brightly through for the first time in years.  This wasn't any accident, their meeting, their trip, their paths, this was fate.

            They'd both waited a lifetime to find the right person, the one person to go the extra mile for, this was it.  They had their extra mile to go, but the decision was clear.  There weren't any choices anymore, they'd chosen their way to eachother, all that needed to happen now was for the river of life to make its' course.  The control was over, but neither of them wanted control, they wanted passion, they wanted love; the kind of love only a lover could provide.  Both of them were thinking the same thing, but neither of them dare say it.

            Together they walked back to their room hand in hand.  Their dreamy expressions were enough to say it all, but what had done them both over perhaps was the wine.  Minerva walked into her room slowly, while Albus sat on his bed contemplating what course of action he ought to take.  He couldn't take her without her consent, but he wanted to.  He wanted to desperately. 

            Minerva took the white nightgown from her nightstand and held it up to her slowly.  She could slip it on, she could take perfect advantage of him.  He couldn't refuse her, she knew he couldn't.  This was a big decision though; too big to make on wine and kisses alone.  Taking a swallow, she wrapped the gown around her hand, and walked out to where Albus was to sleep.  "I'm going to take a bath," she blinked, "I'll be out in about half an hour."

            She disappeared behind the bathroom door while he stared at her with desire.

            Albus sat on what piece of bed he had, took his wand in his hand, and whispered a few chosen words while pointing the magical wood at the fireplace.  Sparks shot out from the stick, and immediately the fireplace had a fire in it.  Silently he stared at the flames.

            It wasn't just him anymore, the one who'd had millions of impulsive, sexual desires.  Minerva had driven him to his wits end, how could he stay a gentleman while she was only a door away stark naked?  Oh he wouldn't just walk in there and demand her, but she knew what she was doing.  The little witch knew that wanted her desperately, and he wouldn't let it past him that she wanted him as well.  

            She'd walked out of the room with that sort of angelic grin that had become normal, and a white piece of material in her hand.  He didn't know what it was for sure, but somehow his guess was as close to the real thing as it could be.  The nightgown, what else could it have been?  He closed his eyes slowly, and let himself imagine for just a few seconds what she may look like when she comes out.  Her hair would be cascading down her creamy skin, her eyes would be showing brighter than ever, as they seemed to do at night.  And her entire body would be seen through the gown.  He felt a shiver run down his spine.  

            Of course, he _could_ be wrong, with his luck it was probably just a regular, sensible nightgown.  As usual she could come out with that grin and there would be nothing different about her besides a white regular gown covering her body.  

            _I shouldn't be thinking like this_, he thought slowly.  After all, she was still who she was, and he was who he had been at the beginning of the trip.  Nothing had changed except…_Today.  _Within only a few short hours, it had all made sense.  She'd withheld all of this on purpose; she didn't tell just anyone her life's story.  He was something special to her, but so help him, he wanted to be more special than he already was.  Just to taste her sweet lips would be heaven, to know her every move, every thought and dream, that would keep him happy for an eternity.

            He'd already said it to her a million times.  He said he loved her in every way.  He needed her with everything that was in him.  She was so much more than he could ever have anticipated; he had fallen in love with her more than he could have possibly guessed over time.  Perhaps he was being selfish, keeping his wonderful treasure of a beauty in his mind and thoughts like this, but it was as it was.  He needed her.

            Taking a quick gulp, and thinking over his options slowly, he blew out what other light was in the room besides the fire.  It would be dark, but romantic.  Surely he wasn't the only one going on this impulse?  If she was to keep her morals and say no, his excuse would always be that he wanted to have a quiet night talking with her before the fire.  Yes, that was his simple conclusion.  He would tell her that he wanted to speak with her before the blazing fire.

            He lost all track of time while waiting for her.  He could have stared before the fire for two minutes, he could have stared at it for fifty, he didn't know.  He was so lost, but not the bad kind of lost.  For once, he didn't know what was next, he couldn't predict anything…until Minerva walked slowly out of the bathroom.

            The firelight made her features show brighter, like the way a full moon makes the clouds around it glow.  His breath caught slowly as she approached him cautiously.  She stood only about two feet away, her long lashes blinking seductively.  "You've got the fire on," she whispered softly.

            "I thought maybe we could…talk."  He looked down the brilliant piece of art that was her body quickly, then back up into her sparkly eyes.

            "No you didn't," she shook her head with a twisted smile.  She came closer, close enough to hold onto and never let go.  She was inches away, just a few small inches.  Minerva wrapped her arms around his neck, and ran her fingers gently through his long red hair.  He put a hand on hers while the other went impulsively around her waist.  

            Slowly he bent down, and kissed her sweet lips.  They were so soft, but so incredibly passionate. He couldn't make himself leave her this time, he had to have her.  They both pushed harder towards the other while Albus explored her mouth thoroughly.

              "Albus," she whispered softly, after they had parted, "make love to me."

            He traced a needy hand down the side of her breast, and down to her thighs.  Her body was too voluptuous for its own good.  He stared down at the swell of skin that was her chest.  _Never been touched by a man_, he sighed. There was little left to the imagination with the gown she was wearing.  Her legs were enough to make any man want her, her obviously shapely mid section was too much to bear and her ruby red lips were getting him unglued.  He couldn't say no this time.  So help him, he couldn't say no.

            He nodded slowly, brought the extra hand down to her hips, and kissed her again.  He slithered his tongue into her mouth with practiced ease and she welcomed him happily.  Moaning appreciatively she pulled him closer.  

            The heat rose through their bodies, it radiated like the light from the fire.  The hand on her hip carefully scrunched what little of the gown would have hid her, and glided his hand along the soft skin beneath the gown.  "Uh," she broke the kiss, and looked at him without any breath.  

            He smiled, he must remember to not move too fast.  He'd never been the quick type, he preferred slow if anything anyway.  Again, Albus leaned down, and kissed her quickly.  

            "Would you want to move to your room?" he whispered slowly.  Her tantalizing was perfectly in view as well, he traced his lips down the side of her face, and sucked on her neck while he waited for a reply.

            "Yes."  She sounded breathless; breathless, but sure.

            With a smile, he dropped his hand to her knees, and lifted her up into his arms.  He caught the glimmer in her eyes.  She wanted this as bad as he did.  That glimmer was either love, or anticipation.  He couldn't quite figure which.  Perhaps both?

            They entered the room where it was dark except for the light of the moon through the window.  This made everything all the more perfect.  All that showed was a moonlit room with one large bed with plenty of pillows and two people who were too captured into the moment to care.

            He became aware of the beating, pulsating, threatening tone of his heart.  That was all he could hear, the deep rhythm of love, that, and his panted breathing.  He'd never felt like this before.  He'd felt interested, up to the challenge even, but never like this, never this passionate.  He'd wanted her from the first moment, now that it had come far too fast.  He had to act now, or else it would all come apart.  If he didn't act quickly, he'd lose what little self control he had left.  If he didn't act now, then all he had worked for would be incinerated. 

            God he needed her.  He bent down with his hands at the straps of the nightgown and kissed her with more than he had ever known he'd had.  He crushed his mouth onto hers passionately, slipped the strap off of her pale shoulder, and pushed her against the bed.  Slowly and with a satisfied smile, he pulled the gown away from her skin and threw it on the floor.  

            She was shaking violently, which was most assuring anticipation. He threw away his own shirt to the corner of the room, and whispered with a smile, "Don't be afraid.  You're too good to be afraid now."

            "I'm not," she said slowly.

            "Then in that case, I have one more confession," he kissed her softly and stared into her starry eyes, "I love you."

*~*~

^-^ It took me many months to decide how to work this scene out, I hope it was to your satisfaction.  

*~minni


	13. How to Love

_I would like to take the time to say, (for those of you interested) I am no longer writing "the coming of September". If you would like details, I posted a note on the previously posted chapter in that story._

_also, i have just spent thirty minutes trying to figure out this new "preview/edit" on my account. Could you maybe make these 30 min. well spent? :'(_

**Potts**- very direct question. "is that the end?" lol…not by a few chapters. Hope you'll keep reviewing!

**Morgana****-Alex-** Oh but of course there will be more! We have two people in love…though I would like to point out that the rest shouldn't be as detailed. The rest…is interest, laughs, and a meeting!

**Minerva'sQuill**- Glad you liked how I wrote it, honestly I spent a long time thinking about last chapter. I also spent some time thinking about this chapter…sorry to say I had to skip a few days…though they were spent in jolly good fun ;-)

**Liz O'Brien**- Hey, what would have happened if she never told him? =) She had to tell the truth sooner or later, or else the climax never would have happened! Though I can promise you (with cookies if you would like) that it doesn't stop until the very end. It's all planned out, and this story (eventually) will go out with a bang!

**Athena M. Dumbledore**- thanks for the review! Though…I'm not quite sure if that was a good "wow" or a bad 'wow" either way though…I"ll take it. Hopefully it was a good one and you'll review again?

**Tabbyforever**- Fluff is my middle name. though fluff wasn't what I had hoped to have come across last chapter…oh well! Fluffiness will be all around us this chapter, enjoy!

**Evilwoman**- Really now? I love the sorts of reviews, the ones that tell me I made someones day good…because I get those every once in a while (read them I mean) and it really makes the days better…just drift off back to mm/ad world. Hope you enjoy the new chappie as much the last one.

**Adnarel**- haha, couldn't have you reviewing now w/out letting me know who you are, could you. =) Wonderfully glad that you loved the chapter! I put much of my wittle brain into thinking this next one up too…maybe you could review and give me a good day.

** Anon**- You're probably right about the setting. However, I am merely and eight grader and lack many computer skills. I know nothing of prior of either world wars, I haven't studied either of them either. What I was more concerned about was the modern use of technology. Take a pool for example, or lanterns and such…I have no idea when either of them were used, so I chose an approximate time…in my mind. Of course it is probably far off…but I plead for forgiveness if you'll take it.

**Jestana**- Oh happy day! (chorus sings) glad you liked the chapter! R&R please

**Child-of-the-Dawn**- You know, it's funny. I read books all the time where there are "touch tones" as my teacher calls it, where certain words are to stick out and give you a certain reaction, the odd part is…I had thought I'd deleted the line! [blushes] oh well…glad you liked it.

**Emutet**- To tell you the truth, I was starting to get kinda nervous myself just writing about it! I could have stopped it earlier I'm sure…but I felt it necessary to take it to an extra step. Sorry if it did go above your preferences, but I try to keep it minimal when I can.

**Blood Sucker13**- Satisfaction, reached! yay glad you liked it! Hope you like the next one just as much!

**Morpheus**- Oh joy, another "wow!" lol. I do hope that was worth the wait…and I fear that the next chapter (after this) could quite possibly be late too. Forget me not! =)

**Hogwarts Duo**- Oh I'll bet you can't wait! And oh, look, here it is! (sorry, little too straight forward?) Fluffiness and a meeting dead ahead! Full throttle captain!

**Portkeys Miss-Mione**- Oh man, what is with you reviewers and making me blush? (smiles uncontrollably) I am so totally and completely overjoyed that you like my work, and trust me, I will be writing for a very long time! Hope you enjoy this chapter too…not nearly as dramatic, but it's there for a reason, rest assured!

* * *

Chapter thirteen: How to Love

Minerva woke with the evening light. Slowly blinking, she looked next to her where her own hand was draped across a not so perfect stranger, his own hand tethered with the sheets on her hip. She smiled happily, and snuggled closer to this being. At her touch, his eyes opened lazily, and a smile grazed his own lips. "Ready to go again?" he teased with twinkling eyes.

"Not yet," she whispered softly, "give me five minutes to wake up."

"Alright," he kissed her forehead gently, "that gives us some time to talk."

She nodded and stretched out leisurely on the bed with a warm smile. "Mmmmmm."

Albus breathed in slowly as he watched her. She was everything to him, the very light that makes day. She didn't know just how he felt. She knew the brunt of it, but she didn't know what was racing through his mind at every second that he stared at her. It wasn't lust, it wasn't.

She'd done more to his senses in a single hour than he'd ever had in his entire lifetime. Her very touch seemed to make his heart pound. Every passionate kiss that he could derive from her caused his bodies' desire to fluctuate to a peak. She was easily taught how to move, where to touch, and when to kiss; it wasn't any shock that she was the very thing he'd wanted for years. It came as no surprise that she was the best partner he'd ever had. As he stared at her, a single thought came through his mind. He wanted her to be the last one.

Minerva stared at him with a fanciful smile on her face. "Off in dreamland again are you?"

"No," he whispered, "I'm in dreamland already."

Smiling, she ran a hand along his coarse chin. "I love you."

With a smile of his own, he leaned in, and sucked her lips gently, bringing her close, her hot body rubbing against his. "Love you too, Kitten."

She frowned, "You know my name hasn't changed within the past five minutes."

"I know that," he spoke gently in her ear; "You didn't like Tabby, so I have named you Kitten." He ran a hand soothingly along her spine, while watching her body tighten slowly. Grinning evilly, he breathed on her neck, and blew softly in her ear.

"Albus!"

"Did I do something wrong?" He looked up at her childishly, his eyes twinkling with glee. It was far too fun to manipulate her. She'd been manipulating him for a week now, it was his turn.

"Don't blow in my ear. It tickles."

"I know that," he chuckled, "why else would I do it?"

"Oh Merlin," she sighed, "I know you have a playful side, but this is overdoing it a wee bit."

"What? Tickling my lover at one in the morning in a hotel outside our home country where no one knows that we are tickling eachother under the covers at one?"

She rolled her eyes and looked into his with an innocent air. "Tell me," she blinked, "why did I have to fall in love with such a complicated man?"

"The same reason that I had to fall in love with such a complicated woman."

She smiled, rolled over, and threw her body on top of his seductively. Her hair cascaded down her shoulder, and around Albus. He sucked in wind slowly while thinking about the next move. She apparently had had enough wake up time. He ran his hands up and down her spine, and cupped the tips of her thighs with satisfaction, letting his fingers circle her soft skin.

The both of them breathed in, and little by little came closer with smiles on their faces. She pressed her body against his, hard, and smashed her lips onto his. He fell back on the pillow, becoming drowned in her image. She was intoxicating and damn well addictive already. She was like alcohol, stiff, fiery, and had a growing effect on the body and mind. He couldn't get enough of her; not ever.

* * *

Minerva's body was being held by two immensely skilled hands. She breathed in slowly, soaking up the past two days of nothing but a hot, torrid room and Albus. She'd been blown away like paper in the wind. She looked up at him with ruby lips, and a childish grin. "Are you hungry?"

"Mmmmmm…what do you have in mind Kitten?"

A somewhat tweaked grin fell on Minerva's face, and she stared into his wonderfully blue eyes. "Something…" she rolled her eyes up thoughtfully, "sweet."

"So you want me to summon you some sugar for your delicate appetite?"

"I believe you are the one with the wand," she reached up, and sucked his lips gently while letting her hand drift down under the sheets. "Besides, you're the one who always has a _sweet _tooth."

"Fortunately for you m' dear," he grasped her hand tightly; "it's not food that I crave."

"Oh hush," she smiled, "we have still got to go out and see the pyramids. How can we do that if we stay in here for the rest of the week?"

"That question is easily answered. We don't."

"Please Albie," she looked baby faced at him. Minerva drew closer to him, and kissed gently on his lips. "I want to go and see the pyramids with you."

He sighed, and ran a hand along the side of her face. "So the end of the paradise is near."

"You don't need to get philosophical on me. And no, it's not the end," she whispered, "I merely would like a break. We can come back tonight and do this all over again."

"Okay," he nodded, "we've got to go back sooner or later. Why not now?"

"Alright then," she smiled brightly, "last one in the bathtub has to pay ten sickles." With a jump and short run, the two of them had disappeared behind another door.

* * *

The two of them stared admirably at the other. Minerva was dressed in the same white dress she had worn on the way to Egypt. The hem was cut just above the ankle, and there was a nice dip of fabric along the bust line. White was the color of innocence. Albus smiled, not to her it wasn't.

Albus was wearing a rather cultural number that they had bought the day before. It was indeed a set of robes, though abnormally plain, but abnormally brown as well. A rope tied the waist line and the material was one of the thinnest he'd ever worn. However, he had decided it was better than a loin cloth, which Minerva had been teasing him about wearing. She had named it his "training knickers." He smiled at the thought; this was his deputy's personality.

"Are we ready to re-enter the world Min?"

"I suppose," she grinned. "You never did get me the sugar I'd wanted."

"No, but I gave you a good taste of love, both figuratively, _and_ literally. You shouldn't be complaining."

She walked over towards the door to the corridor, and gave him a rather teasing smile. "I wasn't complaining," she leaned back on the door slowly, "merely stating that we have a reason to go."

He stared at her, and walked over, gently sliding his hands around her waist. "Who would have ever thought we'd be here, you and me like this," he spoke soothingly.

"If it makes any difference to you," she whispered, "I had hoped for it."

"Good, then I am not the only dreamer in this room."

She nodded her head. "Come, we've got things to do if we're going to see the illustrious shrines; breakfast would be one of them."

Minerva turned the doorknob after letting him steal a kiss, and they made their way downstairs for the first time in two entire days with their hands clasped in each other's. Obviously, nothing had changed with the exception of the pool being cleaned. They went back to the rather minute café that they'd entered at the beginning of the voyage, and took seats in the quaint bakery across from one another.

Eyes twinkling merrily, Albus asked whether she wanted a donut or bagel, and she'd replied neither with a smirk. She'd wanted a piece of toast, and he went up to the bakery window. He set in Minerva's order and came back minutes later with it in his hands. "Albus," she looked around the room, "have you seen any jam?"

He looked around to, "No, I don't. Would you want me to go and ask for some?"

"No," she shook her head, "I'll just use margarine."

Warm silence passed between them as she spread it along her toast. Albus too ate a slice of bread, though not toasted along with an apple. His mind ran in different directions. So did Minerva's for that matter. Albus was the quickest to think of something to say. "So," he paused, "you want a little Lottie?"

She seemed surprised by the question, but smiled warmly. "I wouldn't mind a daughter, if that's what you mean." She glanced around the room for someone, and took out her wand quickly to summon a cup of hot water. With a pop it was infront of her, and she took a tea packet from the middle of the table to put in. She looked up at him with abnormally anxious eyes.

"And you'll name her Lottie."

"I would," she nodded.

"You know, we're well on our way to making her Min. _Well_ on our way," he leaned in, and looked into her eyes.

"I know," she whispered softly. "You've been trying a little bit too hard from my standpoint."

"Have I?"

"Really," she rolled her eyes, "I'd say eight times in two days is plenty enough to show that you are either trying extremely hard to make something bad happen, or something good for that matter." She stopped, and met eyes with him. "Might I ask which one?"

"Something good," he nodded, "I wouldn't want to put you in a bad position."

"On the contrary Albus," she smiled, "you've done nothing but put me in good positions for the past forty-eight hours."

"You know Minerva, I would have never thought you the type to talk like this in public." He shook his head. "You're usually the strict, uptight professor. Had I not spent the past few days with you, I'd think there was something wrong with your mind. Maybe the sun."

"Maybe the heat," she said quietly while raising an eyebrow slowly. "What would you name your daughter if you had one?"

He blinked. "Well…to tell you the truth I haven't thought about it a lot. I've never really had someone that I'd thought about having children with…well, besides you."

Minerva smiled, "You can't honestly tell me that you knew this would happen."

"I didn't _know_, really. I just…had a few premonitions."

"_Please_ don't start with that silly divination nonsense. It's bad enough to hear it during the school year." She rolled her eyes in displeasure.

"I'm not. I am merely stating that I have been…dreaming about you for far too long to not have it come true. I've been having the same dream about you for the past five years."

Interested, she leaned in. "What sort of dream?"

"The kind that I would have been blown into smithereens if I had told you a month ago."

"What happened?"

"Well," he chuckled, "we made love."

"I sort of understood that part, Albus. I meant what events led up to it?"

"Well," he shut his eyes, remembering this time not the dream, but that first time two days ago. It was the same, the exact same thing. "You came up to me, with the fire burning, and asked me to make love to you. You were wearing some thin see through nightgown, and I began to kiss you. From there, I carried you to the bedroom, and stripped you down until you were nothing but one hot burning piece of flesh. Then," he took in a slow breath, "I always woke up."

She was blushing by the time he had finished those few short sentences. She took a sip of her tea to cover up the red on her face. "Sounds a wee bit familiar."

"I told you m' dear, I had a premonition. I foresaw our fate."

"Obviously," she smiled, "perhaps you can foresee what will be happening tonight."

"I can do that without trying. But we'll keep it at your discretion for the moment," he winked.

She smiled, and went back to her breakfast. Albus stared at her closely, thinking dearly of what they had just been talking about. He had never even really considered a family before, but now…he saw no reason why not. He loved Minerva, and would make one with her willingly…too willingly. Two days spent like they just had wasn't just some fling_, they_ weren't some fling. He looked across at the woman of his dreams, and then through the window towards the sun.

When Albus Dumbledore decides to do something, he does it.

In the morning sun, Minerva traveled by herself towards the gigantic pyramid that she and Albus had decided to go to. Millions of thousands of years were buried inside the huge blocks. Slave labor, and killing had taken place along the bricked structure, only for those who were considered royalty to be buried in. A chill ran down her back, no wonder she hadn't wanted to go earlier in the week.

Albus had split up from her for an hour or so. He had said he needed to return one of the items they'd bought the day before. This was no tragedy for her, she merely mused at the thought of them being separated and found again under the influence of the dark. Though it made no sense that Albus would have to return something, all of it had to be at least two sizes too large. Still, she decided to give him his space, and leave it at that.

When she was within feet of the pyramid with its bricks and boulders, a tall man met her along with several other people that looked…perhaps American? Judging by their clothes, they had to be American, only Americans would be wearing something as flashy to such a place. The tall one reached out a hand, "Are you here for the tour Miss?"

"Yes," she smiled, "I have one more in my party coming along."

"Very good, when the person arrives, we'll go."

Minerva stared at him. He wasn't American. He was British, and probably was a rather good looking chap about thirty years ago. He didn't quite look old, he looked informed perhaps, but old he was not. Obviously he was the leader of the exploration, and the others were the followers.

Not long after the thought had occurred to her, did a stubby looking man come up to her with an American accent. "I'm Fred, I'm here with my wife Lulu."

She frowned. Americans sure weren't nearly as observant as to what she was used to. "My name is Minerva. My…employer is going to be here shortly."

"Oh really? What is it that you do?"

"I'm a teacher."

"Really? Small world, isn't it? Lulu here used to teach primary school before she met me. Now she stays home with the kids."

"Ah," she looked disapprovingly at the woman behind him. She couldn't be older than forty, and for what it's worth, she didn't pass as the type to have many children. She looked perturbed as she scanned her surroundings. "Fred, can't we do something more interesting than look at these? What's the point?"

He elbowed Minerva with a smile, "The woman has somewhat lost her interest in history since those days."

She nodded. "Perhaps you should go and speak with her?"

"What's the point in that? She'd only yell at me," he shrugged his shoulders, and waddled off back towards his wife. Minerva clutched her chest, she dearly hoped that wasn't what she was in for.

Only minutes later did Albus return with a daring peck on the cheek, and a hand on her hip. "I saw you talking with that man over there. Do you find him attractive?"

She smiled, and draped her arms around him while looking into his eyes. "First off m' dear," she whispered, "he's married, and secondly, I'm too in love with you to like someone else."

"Good," he grinned, "Just wanted to make sure I wasn't losing you to some middle aged dummy."

"You're not." She shook her head, and took a look around. No one was looking at her or him, so she pulled him closer and locked her lips with his with a passionate air. They didn't let go until they needed air, _desperately_ needed air. They panted together, and when their breaths head finally been caught, he kissed her softly again. "Does that mean I win?"

"Win what?"

"You, what else?"

"I suppose," she grinned.

Somewhere off in the distance, voices suddenly came into Minerva's mind. _"Honestly, look at them! Broad daylight! Fred do something about it! Fred! _

_ I can't! What do you want me to do, just go and slap him on the shoulder and tell them to stop! Lulu, please! Let them have a little fun."_

Minerva nudged Albus, and looked in the noises direction. "We'd better stop before the Americans over there do something stupid. Let alone get us booted off of the tour."

"I suppose." He nodded, and let go of her hips. Neither one of them dared to make eye contact with the American woman by the name of Lulu, nor Fred seemed to be staying with his wife, though his facial expression would hint that he had something to say. Not long after that, the leader of the group came back, and saw that Albus was there. "Are we all ready to go?"

"Yes," Minerva nodded.

"Very good. Follow me everyone, there are only three rules when going in here. One, is stay together. Two, don't touch anything. And three is no screaming; the air only gets worse as you go further down. Are we all at an understanding?"

Everyone nodded.

"Now," he put his hands on his hips, "We're good to go. Everyone stick together and let's look at this monumental monstrosity.

Minerva grasped Albus's hand, exchanged a worried glance with him, and followed the tour guide into the staircase of an entrance. The obsolete gravel was unnerving to see everywhere. The floors were an eerily pink color; however the light of a torch didn't make it any better.

The leader led them through a narrow passageway, once at the bottom of the stairs. "We have enough torches for groups of four. Everyone pick a group and grab a torch."

They glanced at each other, then at Lulu and Fred. _"Surely_ we can find someone better than that," she whispered. No sooner had she said it that she felt a rather intimidating slap on the back. "I guess you're our partners!" Fred's voice sounded. She felt chills run up and down her spine, and squeezed Albus's hand harder.

Albus on the other hand reached out with his unused hand and shook Fred's. He nodded politely to Lulu. "Guess we're partners."

The guide looked around them, and then set out on his way with a quick, "follow me." The quartet all followed, with Fred holding the torch up high.

Minerva observed her surroundings slowly. The walls, no higher than 6'5 were sandy, not the kind on a beach, the kind that had been used for pain…hundreds of years had been put into this temple, hundreds of lives were built in it along with millions of blood drops. She shuddered to think. Children had died for this one person's tomb. No one should be made to do what others tell them to.

There were small pictures along the sides of the dusty corridor, had they not been in such a dreary place, the pictures may have actually looked interesting. Only to her now, they were history, a very sad part of history. She wondered whether or not the slaves were the ones to have painted what was written.

They were led deeper and deeper into the pyramid, right into the very bottom level where the heat wasn't present. As a matter of fact, it was downright cold, even for her or Albus. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Albus squeezed her hand reassuringly, and smiled a debonair look at her. She felt her cheeks grow pink, even in the coldness. Slowly he leaned down, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she whispered, "just a little chilled." He nodded, and they continued on their way. The guide led them to a rather enormous room with hundreds of hieroglyphics written along the walls. He spoke clearly, and quite controlling, "You may look, but please, no touching. The walls are fragile."

Minerva smirked, what sort of an idiot would believe that? _The walls are fragile?_ She rolled her eyes, and met them with Fred.

"Interesting, isn't it?"

"Quite," she smiled.

"You never gave me the name of your uh…boss. Not much of a boss now is he? Obviously this wasn't just some business trip, aye?" He nudged her, hard, on the shoulder.

She winced, and looked up towards Albus who had been watching closely. "My name is Albus Dumbledore," he said after a few minutes of careful observing, "Obviously you've met my deputy."

"Albus? Interesting name," he chuckled, "British people seem to have the oddest sort of names I ever did see! What do you think Lulu?"

"I came here to look at the pyramid," she scanned one of the hieroglyphs, not bothering to lift her eyes she continued, "not at the people that were sucking wind infront of us Fred."

"Don't mind her," he whispered, "she's a bit out of it what with the sun and all. Well, now, back to what I was saying. Albus and Minerva, isn't it? _Very_ interesting names you British have."

"I think it's more parents than anything," Albus said matter-of-factly, "we just happened to have gotten the less common names as apposed to most people. And Fred is short for Frederick?"

"That it is," he nodded, "my whole family was named after great heroes and explorers. Why I have a brother named Thomas and a sister named Betsy. Of course I have a brother named Bob too, but he's the oddball in the family."

"Yes well, it sounds like you lead an interesting life," Minerva nodded. "Would you mind if Albus and I went over to the other side of the room?"

"Not at all," he nodded. "Just catch up when we go to another room."

Quickly Minerva took Albus by the hand and led him about twenty feet away from where they had been standing. No one in the group was over there, no light was seen. But that wasn't what Minerva cared about; she just needed to get away from the insufferable pair of Americans.

She wrapped her arms around Albus, and hugged him tightly. "Get me out of here!" She whispered rather loudly in his ear.

"Sorry, can't. They'll come looking for us if we leave. Besides, we still need to see where the tomb was."

"Then can you keep that imbecile away from me?"

"Anyone that flirts with my Minerva deserves to be sacked and thrown into the river. But for now," he smiled, "I can just keep him away from you."

"Thank you," she whispered softly, and wrapped her arms tighter around him. He grinned mischievously, and his eyes sparkled slightly with the faint flicker from the fire. "I could have a little fun with them you know. Just _accidentally_ have a few sparks shoot at them from my wand. We'll see who's better!"

"No!" She shook him softly, "Don't go and do something stupid."

"It's not stupid if you don't get caught," he smiled. Minerva watched closely as he pulled out his wand, and aimed it carefully at the couple that was feet upon feet apart. They weren't getting on at all well, you could sense that much. She wondered dearly just why they had come if they weren't so entirely in love with each other. No one goes on vacation with someone they hate. Of course, perhaps they came to become un-hated? She shook her head violently. They didn't fit the part at all of loving wife and husband.

Red flames shot immediately from Albus's wand, and the woman squeaked loudly. It wasn't much of a scream at all, a mouse would be comparable to it. Quickly, Fred rushed to her side. "What's wrong darling?"

"I think something bit me!"

"Where, let me see."

Minerva watched amusedly as she leaned out her arm for him to inspect. Albus hadn't done much, except perhaps a rather basic spell to make a few blisters show up. By the end of the night, she'd look as if she'd been toasted by the sun. She smiled, she shouldn't have, but she did.

The guide heard the woman scream, and also ran over. After several minutes of deduction, they decided that she was fine, and it was nothing deadly that had "bit" her. So they pressed on and down into the pyramid. They passed several rooms that seemed to still be under excavation what with the lonely candle wicks and brushes that covered the room. The guide however, made no excuses.

They entered another room. This one, however, had an immensely large cement-like structure along with hieroglyphs written at the top of it. This was the shrine. The guide told them all to gather around the tomb.

"Look at the markings," he instructed, "it's a curse. He should unlock the tomb shall die a long and painful death. Egyptians relied heavily on their Gods and magic from them. They prayed for food and water. This particular person was merely a woman high up in power. She was sent with only a necklace and a dress to take into the next life. She's under study at the moment, I'm afraid, so we are unable to see the mummy." He looked from one person, then to the next. Minerva made eye contact with him, his eyes were deep. They looked sad, and hurt, maybe he knew more than he was telling. She smiled at him, and his eyes went to the next. "Again, you may look around. When everyone is finished, the tour will have concluded."

The group nodded, and Minerva with her Albus found a corner to look around in. Fred and Lulu were still looking over the arm that she'd been hit with, and they had the torch. Minerva looked slowly over the hieroglyphs; they were interesting what with their symbols and markings. Albus too looked. He seemed far less confused than Minerva was however. She couldn't make out anything. The pictures were merely pictures to her.

She turned her gaze back towards Lulu and Fred. He held her arm up to him, and looked it over carefully. Minerva stared at them confused. She was smiling, and blushing. Maybe Fred had said something interesting to her? Maybe they just needed contact. He crossed his hand gently over where the swelling had begun, and kissed it softly. She couldn't hear his words as he spoke, but she could read it on his lips. "_Feel better?_"

Minerva smiled slowly. They had come because they wanted to get rid of the hate. Things would get better for them, she could tell by the way they looked at each other. Maybe just something small like that would make it perfect again. Something extremely small…

* * *

Albus and Minerva returned to the hotel much, much later that day. They'd taken a walk again, and found a rather interesting place to hide. Neither of them had really known where they were going, but the scenery had to be fit somewhere within their memories. They'd found the main dock for the many steamers that went up and down the Nile with a little help from their trusty wands. Together they sat on an uninhabited dock and watched the world pass before them.

There were boats with people, boats with hardly more than a soul, and then there were those that seemed to serve no purpose other than to look pretty.

"Albus," she'd said softly while resting her head on his shoulder, "what happens next? We've only got tomorrow left."

He'd replied by saying softly as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face, "We make memories so we don't ever forget."

It was this thought that Minerva was consumed. _Make memories_. She stared out onto the sandy world from the window inside her room. Was she the only one lost in these senseless fantasies? Over and over in her mind the images ran past, making each and every detail more and more vivid. She'd spent the whole time before the water thinking up other ways to spend their time together. It was hopeless, they were hopeless together.

He came out upon the balcony, where she was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You looked troubled. Something wrong Min?"

"No," she sighed, "everything is perfect."

There was silence, comfortable, warm silence. The sun, hot and torrid in itself began to set slowly leaving a long ribbon of red and pink fly through the sky. Minerva set back in Albus's arms, and inhaled his scent slowly. Night was upon them again.

He traced a hand up and down her arm. "You've gotten pink," he whispered softly.

"Well what do you expect? I've been out in the sun all day."

"I had deducted that you had a skin condition where you only change color when I say something either flattering, or amusing."

"No," she smiled, "I'm just as human as you are. I change color like the rest of them."

"I know." His hand crept higher along her arm. She felt this chills run down her back. "You're as much _human_ as I want." He kissed her cheek gently, and squeezed her arm.

"Why do you love me?" She whispered to the sunless air. She waited patiently for a subtle answer from him, but found none. He traced a hand along her cheek.

"Because I do." And that's all he needed to say.

* * *

**_Alright dear reviewers…it is here that I regret to inform you of something_**. My family is destined to move. Don't worry, I WILL be updating at least within a month…my mum needs to set up her computer where we will be living while we wait for our new house to be built. I can assure you, it won't take too utterly long, I will be saving the information to a disk, and worse to worst, I will be typing the rest of the chapters at a friends house. Of course…I might be telling you this for nothing, and have it on time, but I am just warning you.

Now…Fred and Lulu were not there for any old reason…[hint hint] we'll look in about three chapters from now.

minni


	14. Clockwork

oh wow...only a week late! If you're happy and you know it clap your hands! claps if you're happy and you know it clap your hands claps if you're happy and you know it and you really wanna show it, if you're happy and you know it clap your hands claps (hoooray!) though I do apologize for the lateness, I had too much to do what with the move and all to type up the last of this chapter. But I'll have you know I put much thought into it! wink wink nudge nudge now, here are your notes reviewers!  
  
**Webby**: I should like to say dear webby...this chapter is totally and completely in your honor. Call me when you read it, I'm sure you'll have some er...comments that you want to talk about directly. I think I just felt like giving you something to read that would make you...think. lol. Just remember, "boats gone," and that I am having fun writing these last 2/3 chapters.  
  
**Athena Dumbledore**: lol. alright, I'll take it. glad u liked the chapter.  
  
**Chugabooe**- I suppose I'm happy about moving. There were way too many creeps at my school and stuff.. besides, I'm going into highschool, and I have a better chance to make friends and things like that. The only reason that i wouldn't be happy about moving is that the academics at the school arent as good as the one that I would have gone to. but that is life, and I am happy. my only complaint so far...I share a room with my 8 year old sister...I didn't know anyone could snore like that! :- but yeah. glad u liked last chapter, hopefully this will be better though. wink wink nudge nudge.  
  
**Liz O'Brien:** [grins evily] Albus and Minerva are going to spend their remaining time together well alright...ahoy matey! Meeting-HO! onward!  
  
**Morpheus:** it just seems like everyone moves at this time, doesn't it? lol. Hope you like your situation with the moving thing...tis a hard thing to leave everyone and what not. Well newayz....here's your update! tis a wee bit late, and I'm sorry, but here it be and here is shall stay! =) okay, so I've had a little too much sugar today, I am a happy person...harry potter movie ho!  
  
**adnarel:** I'm afraid i can't promise you for them to come back married. :( that was never the intent of the story, but we've got another er...couple that has moved up a notch. hint hint. Ah no, the tour guide...I just am a firm believer in characterization. We won't meet him again. However Fred and Lulu are a different story. We won't meet them directly...but you'll figure it out later. lol.   
  
**Angeldust aka Evilwoman:** Here it be! Surprises await you m' dear!  
  
**Hogwarts Duo:** Oh thank you! I'm trying SOOOO hard not to make every other line "I'm in love" or something of that nature, and am trying SOOOOO hard to make this sound real. yah know, when I read a lot of fanfics, they don't seem...contrary to life, yah know? haha, funny you should mention "feelings being explored" because er....well just read it. lol. Hope u like the update!  
  
**Morgana-Alex:** Oh I hope you like this! I'm still waiting for a good moment to return your email, I'm posting this from my mothers work! I'm a desperate child, but w/e. Here's your update Jen!  
  
**Emutet:** lol I took careful thought thinking of Fred and Lulu's names. lol. Glad u liked them. yah know, I was talking with m' mum today, and she asked me what sort of reviews I get (as in what do people say) and I used you as an example. I said, and I quote, "you roxors my soxors." lol. thanks for making my day, just like I make yours.  
  
**Portkeys Miss-Mione:** update accomplished! yay! lol..."how the hell do you do it?" lol...in my book that's a big compliment. Fraid it just takes a bit of imagination and a whole lotta free time. lol. Wel thank you SOOOOO much for the review, it was a giggle to read.  
  
**Jestana:** Banter odd word...more like...oh fine, you win. We got more to come. lol. Heres the update yah wanted!

* * *

chapter fourteen: clockwork  
  
Minerva awoke beside Albus the following morning, knowing quite well it was their last full day to be together. They'd have to leave early the following morning, too early infact. She ran her hand along his naked chest, and inhaled everything as best she could. She'd never been happier; never in her entire, vacant, lonely life. It couldn't end so soon, she'd waited for this time for so long, she couldn't let it go so fast.  
  
Albus, who slept next to her with a childish grin upon his face, made no movements whatever. It was those moments, the ones where she stood and stared at his handsome face, when there wasn't a reason for words, times like that when the world just seemed to stop and give in only to their needs that Minerva could not leave. These moments were too precious for her, like a seedling coming to sprout in the spring. If she made a wrong move, gave too much, or too little, then it all could die.  
  
She knew he was different than anyone else in the world. No one had his charm, his smile, or his somewhat odd sense of mind. No other in the entire universe had his twinkling eyes, or his skillful way of doing things. Not one single person out there was like Albus Dumbledore because no one else had ever loved her. She found herself grinning at the thought, for the first time in her thirty-some years of living, she was truly, honestly, and uncharacteristically in love.  
  
Slowly she dragged a thin finger down his shoulder line, and up to his oddly shaped nose. His eyes blinked open, and then he turned over to face her with a smile. "Is it morning already?" he yawned slowly.  
  
"Yes," she nodded her head, and kissed him softly on the lips, "'tis morning m' dear Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"That felt good," he grinned mischeivously, "do it again."  
  
"Do what?" she raised an eyebrow. Exceeding his 'up-to-no-good' look, she planted a kiss on his nose. "This?" she scooted closer to him, and consumed his lips with her own. She hardly let him get a good intake, but merely let her lips linger there before pulling away with a childish grin.  
  
"Come now Min! That wasn't a kiss just uh...uh...uh peck! I'm a man with needs."  
  
"I know that," she giggled, "that's why I enjoy teasing you."  
  
He sighed, wrapped his arms around her while she pressed her body against his, and rolled her beneath himself. "You know Kitten," his eyes began to twinkle, "you're lucky I feel the way I do about you, otherwise you'd be as flat as a pancake from all the motion we've been doing together."  
  
"Well lucky for you I wouldn't mind being as flat as a pancake," she smiled. "Let's go out to breakfast," she whispered. When she saw the hurt look upon his face, she couldn't help but explain. "I want to remember today. This could very well be the last time I have a romance like this, let's not let it go to ruin."  
  
His twinkle faded, and he rolled his eyes with a sigh. "You know what?" he whispered in her ear gruffly, "you have to be the only woman in the world that can get me this sexually frustrated."  
  
She looked into his eyes. Naturally he was just playing, the both of them knew this wasn't to be the last time, though he made it sound like it. She ran her finger along his (after much debate) shaved chin. "Well maybe if you take me out to breakfast I'll stop getting you frustrated, and we can get it on?"

* * *

Together, they walked hand in hand towards the bakery that they had shared breakfast with each other only the day before. Minerva squeezed Albus's hand tightly as they strolled. He looked down at her, the amazingly beautiful and brilliant woman that he, Albus Dumbledore, wanted to present a ring to as a symbol of engagement for marriage. Only the day before he'd found a reason to leave her, and find his own way to a rather fine jewelry store that lay outside the country. He'd told her he needed to return some clothes, when in truth he'd apparated to London. With a stop at Gringotts, and a long search for a reasonable jewelry store, he'd found the perfect diamond ring. He felt confident with the small box that held a spot in his pocket.  
  
He hoped dearly that it would come as a surprise, maybe even a shock. The plan, at this point was merely find an opportune moment, and ask her the question that had been burning holes in his mind for the past three days. _Will you marry me? _  
  
Her hair was pulled back today, not in a bun, but some odd knot with half of her hair sat draped across her back. Her deep pools of eyes were filled with life. Her tanned skin from the day before was rather becoming of her. She wasn't so much a porcelain doll like she had been, now she was...real. His dream world, with his Minerva porcelain doll, was no longer a dream. It was all real, every single bit of this fantastic week was real, as real as the sun and the moon.  
  
They'd connected honest and true, and he'd been her first. As they entered the shop, he swallowed, she'd take him as her last too. It wasn't some trick anymore, some meaningless stratagem, it was love, it all was love. As he looked back at all the years, he noticed now just how blind he had been. She'd stopped by his office at least three times a week for no reason at all. She'd always given him a rather thoughtful Christmas gift when the time came. She'd always looked at him differently than everyone else; past his titles of recognition, and into the very things that make him tick. It was like clockwork. They would last until the end of time.  
  
"Albus!" He felt a rather hard nudge, and realized he'd been staring. Though that wasn't what Minerva McGonagall was nudging him for, ever so sadly, that wasn't it. Across the room, and looking a little too cozy sat his poker partner so to speak, and his lover's best friend at a table. His heart sunk, Minerva wouldn't take this too kindly, she didn't like Severus Snape, no that was an understatement, she hated him. And Severus and Poppy, Minerva's best friend, were simply too close for any on-lookers comfort.  
  
He observed the woman beside him, who seemed to be making it into more sense by scrunching her face into a number of odd looks. She peered up at Albus, then back towards the table with a rather hurt look upon her face. "Let's go and talk to them," she said slowly.  
  
Quickly he swallowed, and grasped her hand in his. Together the walked over towards the table. A smile crossed Poppy's face once she had noticed the two of them looking down, "Minerva!" She jumped up from the table and clamped Minerva between her arms. "I thought I told you to drop in!" She laughed happily. "Bit too busy, aye?" Poppy held Minerva at arms length.  
  
His lover glanced at him quickly, "I suppose you could say that," she grinned. He felt his hand being pulled closer to her, so he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her.  
  
Poppy's eyes grew wider, and her smile became larger. "Oh I'm so glad for you two!"  
  
"Well thank you," Albus leaned in to Minerva, and kissed her softly on the cheek.   
  
"And you and Severus?" Minerva whispered with a fake smile. "You look happy."  
  
"Oh," she turned back towards her lover of all sorts. She beckoned him to stand up and be beside her. "I suppose it's about time you met my uh...boyfriend."  
  
Severus stood beside Poppy, and slid a hand into hers. He looked well, perhaps a little tired though. The usual black robes were gone, and he wore something more of a festive get-up; muggle jeans and a brown shirt. "Hello Headmaster," he nodded in Albus's direction, "Minerva, nice to see you again."  
  
"Charmed to be in you presence," she spoke in such a supercilious manner, that only someone close to her would have noticed; namely Albus and Poppy. "have you two been here for very long?"  
  
"Just as long as you," Severus spoke deeply. "I would assume that our headmaster hasn't told you just where the funding for this trip came from?"  
  
Minerva eyed Albus, then back at the potions master. "No, he hasn't," she said softly, the disdain completely gone from her voice. "You knew we were taking a holiday here?"  
  
"My dear head of Gryffindor," a weak smile crossed his face, "I'm afraid I set you up."  
  
She looked at Albus with a vacant expression, then to Severus, and then to Poppy. Albus stared. For someone that she hated so much, though it might just be petty things that she hates him for, it was inconceivable that he would do something nice for her. "What do you mean..._set up?"  
_  
"Poppy, me, and the rest of the staff pulled money together to send you two out in the middle of nowhere so that you would finally see that you belong with each other. Obviously," she smiled boldly, "this trip wasn't a complete waste. You've found your way into each other's arms as is."  
  
"Albus," she met eyes with him. He felt a fearful jolt run down the pit of his stomach. "You...let the entire staff," she spoke softly, her eyes becoming rather wide, "set us up?"   
  
"I didn't know it was the _entire_ staff." He peered at Severus who had a rather amused smile on his face. He started speaking dumbfoundedly. "The entire staff?"   
  
"Where the bloody hell do you expect me to collect that much money? From my empty bank account? I think I'd need a considerably large raise in pay to be able to take care of the expenses for this outrageous trip for you,_ and_ I."  
  
"But," Minerva spoke gently, she was yet still surprised, "_why_?"  
  
"That should be obvious!" Poppy peeped in happily, "For you to honestly think that no one knew about your infatuation, then you are very much mistaken. The whole school knew before you two did! Now," she laughed, "doesn't it just make you feel wonderful?"  
  
She shook her head with an unmistakable blush crossing her face, "We would have found our way to each other sooner or later."  
  
"Yeah," she giggled, "after it's too late for you to reproduce!"  
  
"Poppy!" Everyone seemed to have yelled it simultaneously, even Severus. Everyone stared here and there, Minerva had an unbelievably red blush across her face, Albus could even feel his own cheeks go red. "I can't help it!" She grinned. "You two are perfect for each other, don't give me any of that crazy nonsense! I took the liberty of dropping by your room two days ago...I would hate to have been a maid and walked in on that scene."  
  
"You _what_!?" Minerva laughed aloud.  
  
"Damn right Minerva," she grinned, "I wanted to see how you and Albus were getting on. Obviously, there wasn't any point to that." She looked up at Albus with a warm smile.   
  
"You know what Poppy," Albus grinned sheepishly, "I'm not sure whether I should raise or lower your pay."  
  
"The only thing I'm asking you to do," she winked slowly, "is give my best friend one hell of a ride."  
  
Albus looked at Minerva, whose face was being smothered by her hands. He pulled her hands away from her face, leaned in, and whispered softly in her ear. "Are you embarrassed enough m' dear?"  
  
She nodded with her rather pink face, and then faced the other couple. "And what about you and Severus, Poppy? Tell me, how many times has he ridden you within the past week?"  
  
Poppy blinked a few times, then a grin crossed her face. "Too many to count. Off hand I'd say about twenty-four."  
  
Minerva's mouth dropped, and her eyes went wider than Albus had ever seen them go. "I didn't actually want an answer! Do you two even sleep?!"  
  
"Um," Poppy looked up at Severus, then back towards Minerva, "no."  
  
"You're crazy, both of you."  
  
"No more crazy than you are, Min."  
  
She blinked, and then smiled. "Well if it's quite alright with you, Albus and I came here for breakfast, not to listen to you making fun of me...that's Albus's job."  
  
"No doubt about that," Severus buzzed in heavily.  
  
"I'm sorry Min," Poppy frowned, "Maybe I am being a little insensitive. We've got to leave anyhow, there are plans that we must fulfill. You're not angry with me, are you?"   
  
"No," Minerva shook her head, "I'm not. Perhaps we can meet up later today, when I have enough mental power to understand all this madness."  
  
"Yes," Poppy nodded, "let's. When?"  
  
Minerva looked up at Albus, and he looked back at her with shrugged shoulders. "How's this evening then? After we sup?"  
  
"Eight?"  
  
"Alright then," Minerva nodded, "eight 'tis."  
  
"Nice seeing you," the two men nodded.   
  
Poppy and Severus left quickly, more than likely due to Severus's wishes.   
  
Minerva didn't move until they were out, and turned around her with a frown. "What the bloody hell is she doing with that git? Of all the people in the world! She just had to choose Severus Snape!" She sat down in the chair with a start.  
  
He looked at her, a twinge of pride coursing through his body. She wouldn't hide anything if she didn't want to. Her disapproval was no exception. "Come now, he's not all bad. He's paying for this trip."  
  
She glared at him, "Albus!"  
  
"What's so bad about him, Min? What has he done that was so horrible?" He shrugged. After all, Severus hadn't ever done anything to Minerva that he knew about. She was slighlty prejudiced though, he knew that much. With Severus being a death eater and all, let alone Slytherin that was reason enough for her to dislike him. She had no reason other than that. He stared at his fiery lover.  
  
"Where do you want me to start?" She threw her hands up in the air. "Not only is he the foulest living piece of scum on this Earth, but he's dating my best friend!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"What if something happens to her? What if..." she grew soft, and looked at him sadly, "what if he gets her pregnant or something? Then what?"  
  
He smiled, maybe it didn't have anything to do with Severus. Maybe she was just looking out for her best friend...in a rather odd way for that matter. "Then it's their decision on where to go from there. What if I've gotten you pregnant?" he shook his head, "Poppy isn't going to tell me what to do, just like you can't tell them not to see each other."  
  
"But Severus isn't...stable."  
  
"In what way is he _unstable_, Min?"  
  
"He was a death eater for Merlin's sake! He's working for both sides now! Any day now, someone could find out what he's doing, and he could be killed. Poppy doesn't need that."  
  
"No matter what you tell her," he took Minerva's hand, "she won't listen. The look in her eyes was the same one that I get from you. He makes her happy, try not to spoil it."  
  
"They have no business being together," she protested.  
  
"And we do?" He leaned in, and pecked her on the lips with a smile.  
  
She frowned, "I still don't like it."  
  
"That's a girl," he smiled and pecked her again, "Love you."  
  
She sighed with a smile on her face, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I love you too."

* * *

"Did you see the way she was looking at me Poppy? What you see in Minerva as a friend I just can't understand. I helped get her and the headmaster together, and what does she do?" Severus waved his hands wildly about the air, and spoke through his nose, "Charmed to be in your presence."  
  
"Calm down." Poppy walked across the room, and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You didn't honestly expect her to like us being together, did you? Besides," she whispered softly, "that was before she knew that you had set her up. She was much nicer once she knew that."  
  
He turned with eyes filled with emotion, something rarely seen to anyone besides her. "What happens when we tell them we've gotten married?"  
  
Poppy smiled to herself. "She'll be angry at first, but who cares what Minerva thinks? In time, she'll think it was romantic, and she'll be mad at me for not having her come. But I think she'll forgive me for eloping with the man I love." She pulled him closer, and touched her lips to his. He moved in hungrily, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Mmmm," she moaned slowly into his mouth.  
  
"You know Poppy Seed," he smiled after their lips had departed, "I don't think anyone will take too kindly to the fact that we've fallen in love."  
  
"They just won't like the fact that the mean old Potions Master actually has a heart...let alone that he has fallen in love with the nurse on campus."  
  
"It's not my fault you're good at mouth-to-mouth," he smirked. He leaned down, and put his forehead on hers. She smiled at the look in his eyes that distinctly reminded her of lightening during a storm. Everything was going to be alright if they had each other and if he kept on looking at her that exact same way.  
  
"Severus," she spoke softly, "I'm glad we did what we did. I love you so much." She leaned in, and nuzzled his day old facial hair.  
  
A smiled crossed his face, slowly he lifted her chin, and leaned down to touch his lips softly to hers. "I'm glad too. You're the only thing that's ever been good in my life."  
  
"You know I'll always be there." She stood on the tip of her toes, and pecked him slowly. "Now my dear husband," she crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, "do you want to drown now, or later when we'll be rushed for mouth-to-mouth?"

* * *

hoooooray, that was my update with a er...surprise...hopefully. Did you like the end? Lol...I did, I feel I have finally conquered the element of surprise...then again maybe not. What do you think?(haha webby)  
  
you don't need to read this readers, but I just feel like blabbing my big mouth about something that happened the other day. I was finishing up the end of this chapter when my twelve year old cousin came in, and started reading. (She too is a hp fan, though isn't as into the pairing thing as I am.) Anyway, she was here when I was finishing up this last Poppy/Severus segment and lol, she goes "Why is it that whenever I walk in someone is kissing?" I guess I'm just too much of a romantic sometimes. = Then again maybe she just happens to always come in at the wrong times too.   
  
Another announcement! Because I have been moved, my word document type is different due to the exchange of computers. I have no spell check, nor grammar check. If there's anything wrong, please point it out. I try, but I have bad luck a lot of the time.  
  
last announcement! Harry Potter 3 comes into theaters today! =) Everyone sing a song! Happy happy joy joy happy happy joy joy! :-D   
  
that is all :-) 


	15. Stars in Your Eyes

_yay! right on time! here be your update and notes readers!_

**sevyhero**: "This was her love...she was sure of it." You consider that...fling words? Sorry webby, I don't understand you sometimes. lol. You'll enjoy this chapter. I was extremely happy about the ending, so you had better be too! =)  
  
**Morgana-Alex:** Lol, first aid class =) That's hilarious. Glad you liked the chapter. I hope you think this one is better though...I actually spent about ten hours all in all just thinking this chapter over, deleting, copying, and pasting a bunch of junk just so I was happy with it. Talk about obsessed! :) Thanks for the review!  
  
**adnarel**: I understand you thinking snape being er...ooc, but the thing is, people act differently around different people, yah know? haha, and as far as kissing in public, well er...he was caught up in the moment? : okay, well yeah. er...I'll get back to you on the sequel bit. I've been thinking about it for the past like...3 chapters, and I'll have come to a decision by the end. Promise.  
  
**Hogwarts Duo**: [grins] haha! Here is your ad/mm fluff, and tons of it!...plus our little meeting between ss/pp/ad/mm...funness. Though...sadly...I shall soon be crying for this story is slowly coming to an end. 2 more chapters after this, I think. Oh well, it must end sooner or later. Hope you enjoy the chappie.  
  
**Emutet:** holey shhhmokes! three graduation parties? I couldn't live like that, I simply couldn't. lol. What's wrong with putting in a few modern phrases? "get it on" i believe would be one of them, lol. but it still makes for a good laugh. =) enjoy.  
  
**Angeldust aka Evilwoman:** Well now...Minerva I think...just might be a wee bit more understanding than you think. After all...she has a few things coming to her.  
  
**Liz O'Brien:** oh no no no no! I can't end this story yet! You'll know when it's the end, I promise. I'll have one big "The end" when it is...the end? so yeah, you'll know. So glad you are enjoying this story. R&R if you would be so kind.  
  
**Jestana:** Of course you can use the line! lol. It seemed people enjoyed it! =) you all have brightened up my two weeks with these fun little comments. And we have...I think two surprises in this chapter, and another in the next chapter, then we are totally and completely on...dare I say it, epilogue. :'( oh well.   
  
**Morpheus:** it seems no one was expecting sir potions master and poppy to get together "permanently"...and therefore I am happy for making it such a surprise! And everyones long awaited proposal is sooner than you think. Good luck w/ ur new situation.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Stars in Your Eyes  
  
Minerva and Albus found a cozy little spot to the north of the hotel where just about the only full grown shade tree stood with a nice patch of grass beneath it. They both were on their backs, Minerva had her head propped up on Albus's outstretched arm. Together they stared at the reasonably cloudy sky, and let the world pass before them.   
  
"Albie," Minerva whispered softly, "do you remember when we first came here, and you had asked me whether I was afraid of public affection?"  
  
"Yes," he ran a finger down the side of her arm. "Why?"  
  
"I was just thinking how ironic it is that you had accused me of being afraid of it. Considering how you and I act around each other."  
  
"We have come quite a way, haven't we?" He smiled at the thought. "Remember when you wouldn't let me hold your hand?"  
  
"Ahm." He stared at her, a carefree smile crossed her face. "I was so afraid of you getting to me. I didn't want you to find out anything." She opened her eyes, and faced him with a grin. "Sooner or later I suppose I had to let you do it though."  
  
"I know. Those were good days Min."  
  
"These past nine days have been better than I ever could have hoped." She leaned up, and pecked him softly on the lips with a stream of love coursing through her face. "Do I still perplex you m' dear? Or have you figured me out?" She ran a finger along the side of his face.  
  
"Let's just say," he grinned, "I know how you move and think and that's plenty good enough for me. No," he shook his head, "you make perfect sense to me now."  
  
"Good." She put her head back on his arm gently. Albus made a point to turn his arm, and pull her closer to him. Minerva draped an arm across his chest and a peaceful look crossed her face. "You know Albus," she whispered with her eyes closed lazily, "I liked you from the first second I saw you in my seventh year. You weren't even teaching then."  
  
"I was interning." He closed his own eyes lazily. "You were the one who showed me around the castle, weren't you?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered.  
  
"Headmaster Dippit had quite a few good words to say about you then. He said you were going to be the most renowned witch of the age."  
  
He opened his eyes, and looked at Minerva's wide opened ones when he didn't get an immediate reply. "My how things change," she said sleepily, "I was going to be an auror...until I left. Thank Merlin I had Poppy, if she hadn't been my friend, I would really have turned into a blob of nothing. She threatened me until I finally started going to job interviews."  
  
"And she's the one that convinced me to hire you." Albus took his finger, and twisted her delicate hair into a knot around his finger. "To tell you the truth Min, you were qualified to the minimal, there were others that could have gotten the position. But she had a lot to say of you, and I listened to her."  
  
"I'm glad. I probably would never have met you again."  
  
"Well...we would have come across each other sooner or later. After all, Poppy does work at the castle. There would have been some Christmas party or other that we could have met at. And I would have fallen in love with you from the first look. By the end of the night we would have been laughing, flirting, dancing; all of the above."  
  
Albus's hand slipped down into his pocket, and he clutched the tiny box tightly. He was ready to ask her, it was the perfect time. The sun, ever so bright, was slowly setting and a million colors flew across the sky. The few trees that were there swayed calmly in the breeze.   
  
"But Min, I--"  
  
"What was that?" Minerva sat up quickly, right out of Albus's grasp.   
  
"What was what?" He looked around their seemingly empty surroundings. He scratched his ear, slightly confused.  
  
"I thought," she stared towards an old tree several yards away from them. "I saw a...flash."  
  
"I didn't," he frowned. "Maybe we'd better go inside, away from the heat. It's a bad sign when you start seeing things m' dear."  
  
She didn't take her eyes off of the old tree for several minutes. But eventually turned around and faced him with a frown. "I'm sorry." She blinked her eyes sadly. "Maybe we should go inside."  
  
Albus nodded, and sat up, while helping Minerva to get to her feet as well. He dropped the box back into his sagging pocket. He would have to wait for another time to ask her, he still had fourteen hours before they had to leave.

* * *

"Now remember Severus," Poppy spoke gently from their bed, "I'll tell Minerva, and you tell Albus. I'll makesure she doesn't blow her top over it, and you be sure that we can't get sacked for this."  
  
"I know." He opened a drawer to the far end of the room with clothes in it. He pulled out a white muggle shirt, and jeans again. Carefully, knowing quite well that Poppy was watching him, he slipped the shirt on and then the jeans; he didn't bother to zip them up. With a grin, he walked towards his wife who was still tangled under the sheets. "I do have a question however." Severus sat back on his elbows beside Poppy.  
  
"Alright, what is it?"  
  
"Well," he took hold of her left hand and drew a slow circle along the simple gold ring that was entwined around her finger. "This will sort of give it away, will it not?"  
  
"I suppose it would. But I wore it earlier and Minerva didn't notice."  
  
"She was too busy scowling at me Poppy. Not that I really care, because I'll be married to you if I want. I just figured that you wanted to wait when she, and I quote, is sane enough to understand this _madness_. Not that she's ever sane," he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come here," she whispered with a grin. "I'll tell you a secret." She raised an eyebrow.  
  
With a grin, he leaned down to her lips. "What is the secret?"  
  
She raised herself up to him, and whispered into his ear. "I love you to bits, dear. But I can't have you making fun of her all the time."  
  
"You think I can help it Poppy? She's like a damn mother in-law. When I screw up, she'll be right there just waiting to blow me into oblivion."  
  
Poppy smiled at this, and wrapped her arms around him. "Kiss me before I decide that isn't funny." She grinned.   
  
With a grin of his own, he leaned down and kissed her gently. Slowly his lips drifted away from her face, and down her neck. His arms wrapped around her waist. "I thought we had finished," Poppy said slowly, while trying to stifle a moan.  
  
"And I thought we were on our honeymoon." He didn't lift his head as peeled a little more of the sheet away from her body. "It's only been four days, and you're already denying me the right to my wife?" He didn't wait for a response however, but went back up to her lips, and slipped his snakelike tongue inside.

* * *

Albus and Minerva chose to spend their last dinner in Egypt together, away from prying eyes. They shared a rather small meal together, and sat in the light of vaguely glowing embers from the fireplace while they awaited the time to go downstairs for their meeting. Albus held Minerva close to himself, whispering small innocent words of love and conviction. Minerva whispered softly back to him, relieving his every nerve of tension.   
  
He was beginning to have visions of the two of them, ten, maybe twenty years down the sweet road of time. They would have children together, make a life, love each other until their very last moments of breath. They would share millions of sweet moments together where she would look at him in such a way, and he would react in such a manner, that they had no choice but to give in to each other's needs.   
  
He needed this woman now. He was as much a part of her as she was a part of him. Albus looked at her moonlit eyes, and dragged a finger along her soft skin. Her red lips parted, and met his gently. He felt the heat flow through his body and down to his most obvious point of desire. She teased him with her lips by backing away from his mouth, a playful grin on her face.  
  
"Do you really want to play this game?" He raised an eyebrow while wrapping his arms tightly around her waist so as that she couldn't get out, even if she had wanted.  
  
"Aye," she nodded, "I would love to play this game with you."   
  
"You understand that the second you go over the line," he breathed slowly on her neck, "I'll make you scream out my name until you go hoarse and can't say a word on your own accord."  
  
"Then what'll you do?" She smiled innocently up at him. "Do we start uh...what's it called," she grinned, "mime sex?"  
  
That was it, she was going _down_. Albus rolled over her, and he couldn't help but smile as he saw the surprise on her face from the abrupt movement. "You went too far," he grinned. And the man covered her mouth with his, allowing his tongue to intertwine with hers as she moaned in his mouth. Unwillingly, he departed with her lips, and took a quick glance at her lustful eyes. "Do you want me?" He licked the lobe of her ear, then her neck, then the tip of her chest.  
  
"Albus," she moaned as she slid her hands underneath his clothing and felt his back and chest.  
  
"Say it," he said ever so slowly. He moved up on her neck, and back to her lips to suck them with enough passion to match her own, maybe to even pass it. He only moved away for a second, only long enough for her to reply.  
  
"Yes, damn it, yes!"

* * *

"Where in the bloody hell are they!? They're thirty minutes late! If they don't show up soon, I'm going to start blowing things up!" Severus paced up and down the floor of the morning shop with a grimace on his face. "Why do we even bother to put them in charge of a school when they can't even come to a bloody meeting on time?"  
  
"This isn't like either of them. They're always the _early _ones! They couldn't have forgotten. Maybe they thought we were meeting someplace else?" Poppy stared at him, a rather pleading look upon her face. This was odd, neither Minerva or Albus had ever made a habit of being late for anything. Their untimely arrival was making her husband lose his head, and that simply wasn't a good thing.  
  
"Then they'll find some way to blame it on us. Poppy if they don't show up within the next twenty minutes I'm leaving!"  
  
"They'll be here." She tapped her foot on the floor irritably. She was doubting her words herself.  
  
"I'll bet my whole bloody salary they're late just to get me angry."  
  
"Probably." Poppy nodded, knowing quite well he probably was right for a change despite his lack of thoughts. "But can you try not to stay calm, that may help when they do come."  
  
"You mean _if_ they come." He rolled his eyes.  
  
Poppy stared towards the entrance to the eatery. There wasn't so much as a soul outside; not a shadow, no movement, not a bird or any animal of the like in sight. She let out a sigh, "Do you want to go on a walk? They're not going to show up anytime soon."  
  
"Finally." He half smiled. "It's not right for you to take me away from my honeymoon just to talk to the only two gits in the world that I have to suck up to."  
  
"Awww, poor baby," she smirked. "You didn't come so you could suck up." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled up at him. "You came here so you could suck up to me."  
  
"So let's go."   
  
"Okay," she nodded.   
  
Together they walked out of the café and around the grounds. Before they even had come past the threshold Severus had taken Poppy's hand in his own, and squeezed it gently. She closed her eyes for a quick second, wallowing in the simple message he had just given her.  
  
They came across the dark waters of the swimming pool, then nearly the only grove of trees in the proximity, and finally up to the very entrance to the hotel. They stood, hand in hand, and stared up at the starry sky that was completely devoid of its' main source of light. Poppy stared up in awe at the sight, she'd seen a sky like this millions of times, but it was a different sky that she seemed to be staring at in this very moment. Never had this beautiful thing meant so much to her; she wasn't staring at those millions of stars alone anymore.   
  
She'd searched years and years for her compatible mate, but this was her first time to ever really feel the magic of what she was seeing because she was simply no longer alone. Before, this was just a dreamers' fantasy, simply to stare up at the universe with a lover that was more than just a lover; he was a best friend.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" He whispered, as if reading her mind. She wouldn't put it past him to do so anyway.   
  
"It's wonderful, to be looking up at all of this. It's such a big world out there."  
  
"Big, dangerous, harsh world, Poppy."  
  
She looked up at him; he looked empty. Poppy put a hand on his shoulder, knowing quite well what he was thinking of. He'd been through more in his life than she could ever go through. "There are good things too," she sent him a weak smile. "We wouldn't be together if there wasn't anything good in the world."  
  
"True," he nodded, "As long as I have you, Poppy Seed, I'm happy." He wrapped a hand around her waist, and he looked at her in that very special way that told her he loved her. She didn't wait for his words however, but pulled him closer and kissed him softly in a kiss that was no less passionate than the first one they had shared as husband and wife.   
  
"Let's go back," he whispered softly, his face only inches away from her flushed face.   
  
"Yes, we probably should." She nodded, took his hand in hers again, and led the way back towards the back of the hotel. They walked in comfortable silence, revelling in every moment they spent together away from the world. Before long, they were back by the cool deck of the pool, and weren't far from the café where they were supposed to meet their unbelievably late friends. They were probably in there, at that moment Poppy knew. They were just waiting for Poppy and Severus. "We should go inside, come clean and tell them."  
  
"If you insist on getting us sacked, that's fine with me." He rolled his eyes, and they entered the café where Albus and Minerva indeed were. And for the first time, Poppy felt a smile for her best friend cross her face. For infront of her, in their own little world, moved her best friend and her lover in one another's arms. There wasn't any music playing in the room, there wasn't an instrument in sight, yet they stood hand in hand, arm around waist and shoulder staring at each other closely.  
  
There was never a doubt in her mind that it would work out for them, they'd been in love for years. The impact however, just now had seemed to hit her of what she, Severus, and the entire staff had done. They'd made magic without use of a wand or some enchanted spell, they'd made it happen by their own means of friendship. She swallowed with a smile, "A-hem, Min, Albus?"  
  
Minerva looked at them first, and then Albus turned as well to face the two of them. "Apparently we weren't the only ones late." He smiled.  
  
"We were here earlier," she looked at Severus, willing him not to say something stupid, "you were late, so we went on a...walk."  
  
"A little night stroll never hurt anyone."   
  
"See Severus," Poppy turned up towards her husband, "they aren't going to sack us."  
  
"Not yet," he whispered sarcastically. "We both have things to tell them, _don't _we Poppy?"  
  
"Oh," she nodded, "we do. A-Albus, could I maybe borrow Min for a...while."  
  
Both Albus and Minerva looked at each other with confused expressions, but nodded. "I'll meet you later," Minerva smiled up at him. Even from that little distance, Poppy could detect the fire burning between the two of them. Minerva pecked Albus on the lips, and walked over towards Poppy; seemingly switching places with Severus who walked over towards the table.   
  
"Bye you two," Severus said slightly irritably. "Come back when you're finished."  
  
"We will," Poppy smiled. "Come on Min, we've got to talk about a few things."  
  
Minerva looked at her uncertainly, but followed out to the pool. With a sigh, Poppy slipped her feet into the cold water, and waited for her best friend to follow suit. Minerva stayed silent, like a good friend, she was waiting for the news rather than prodding it out of her.  
  
"Well," she took in a deep breath, "here we are, again. I really hate to give you another shock, after this morning...but I have something to tell you, Min."  
  
"Oh God, you're not pregnant, are you?" Minerva looked at her seriously. Poppy almost wished that was what she had to tell her. Minerva wouldn't take too kindly to this news, she didn't accept things like that too easily.  
  
"No," she shook her head with a hint of a smile, "Merlin knows it shouldn't be long though. Severus isn't exactly patient enough to take care of contraception. He likes doing things the _right _way." Poppy closed her eyes and smiled. He was a rather odd man at times. Slowly she opened them again, and looked at Minerva's serious eyes. "I'm married."  
  
Her best friend's eyes grew wide, and her jaw dropped slightly before she shut it quickly. She could see Minerva thinking it over, perhaps trying to react accordingly. "_Married_?" She uttered in disbelief, "To Severus?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded slowly, not trusting herself to say anything else.  
  
"But..." she shook her head, "_when_?"  
  
"Four days ago. Remember when we saw each other and you were distraught over Albus going goldfish on you when you told him that you were a virgin? We talked, Min. You asked me about Severus, well my lover I suppose. You asked if I loved him. He heard me say that I did. Before I knew it we were saying our vows back in London."  
  
Minerva stared at her blindly. All the color in her face was now completely gone, and her eyes seemed completely devoid of anything but blue. Oh but Poppy knew better than that. Any minute now, Minerva McGonagall would explode and tell her that she was the biggest idiot in the history of the world. Minerva took in breath, and blinked her eyes after several minutes of uncomfortable silence.   
  
"So you married Severus Snape four days ago," she spoke clearly and softly.   
  
Poppy nodded her head slowly.  
  
"And you did not have the nerve to tell me then, so you are telling me now?"  
  
She swallowed. "I suppose, if you want to think of it like that."  
  
Silence followed. The two women stared at each other, until Minerva turned her gaze onto the water. "Poppy," she shook her head, "what...do you see in him? I- I'm not saying that he's," she paused, Poppy waited for the sting, "_wrong_ for you, I just...what were you _thinking_?"  
  
Poppy blinked. No explosion, no anger, just...soft spoken agitation. She could read beneath the words, Minerva was angry at her, but she wouldn't have changed her choice, even if Minerva did show her anger. Though, she decided, she would rather have Minerva angry and showing it; not like she was. "You don't know Severus like I do. He's brilliant, and helpful, and he loves me."  
  
"But Poppy," she shook her head sadly, "he's always in danger, being a double agent. He'll put the both of you in danger."  
  
"I would rather be married to him for a few days than not married at all, Min." She took Minerva's hands in her own, daring her to stare her in the eyes. "I love him, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, even if that means a few months, or one hundred years. I can't live without him."  
  
They stared at one another closely, waiting for the next move. Minerva looked down at Poppy's hand, where her wedding band stood. She held it up with some odd form of a smile, then back at Poppy. "How long were you engaged?"  
  
"He asked me at the end of the school year. Neither of us thought it wise to tell anyone just then."   
  
Minerva nodded slowly. "You could have told me, you know."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Poppy jerked her head from side to side. "You would have gotten angry, you would have hated me forever."  
  
"For what?" She threw her shoulders up. "I would have been mad, but that wouldn't have stopped me from being your friend. Severus isn't..._that_ bad."  
  
"If you hadn't spoken with him earlier this morning, Min, you would have blasted the door open and turned the place to ashes if I'd told you. Had he not gotten you and Albus together, you wouldn't be acting this way."  
  
"Do be serious Poppy," Minerva frowned, "I wouldn't blow anything to ashes, even if it did include you marrying someone that I didn't like. If you're sure you feel the same way about each other, I can't stop anything, can I? So what's the point in going on a rampage?"  
  
She felt a smile at the side of her lips. Maybe she had done the right thing by waiting; at least until Minerva was happy enough that nothing could spoil it. "There isn't one, I suppose." She blinked.  
  
"Where did you do it?"  
  
"We apparated back to London."  
  
"And came back here for your...honeymoon I would guess?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Silence passed yet again. Minerva looked up at the sky this time, then back at Poppy. "What are you going to do about children? And your staff positions? Surely you don't want the whole world to know that you and him are...married."   
  
Poppy sighed. "Only people who are on a need-to-know basis _need to know_. No one but staff and select people will know. If we do end up having children then I'll just be careful in not saying who the father is around students."  
  
"So you really are happy, Poppy?"   
  
She didn't need to think about that. She'd known from the first time she'd gone out with him that she could forever be happy with him. "I don't think I could ever be happier."  
  
"Well then," Minerva looked at Poppy with a smile, "I'm happy for you, and," she paused slowly, "I wish you the best of luck with him."  
  
That was it, Merlin, what was just about the simplest thing that had ever happened. Minerva was so...accepting, that was the odd part. But Poppy wasn't about to question any of it. She reached out her arms, and hugged her best friend tightly. When they had departed, they stared at each other with smiled. "You know Min," Poppy raised an eyebrow, "it won't be long before you get married."  
  
"I hope not," Minerva nodded. "I can't be mad at you for being happy when I'm just as happy as you are. Come," she smiled, "let's go and check up on the men."  
  
Poppy nodded, and they walked back towards the café.

* * *

Minerva walked into the room, her head swimming with thoughts. She did _not_ just have that conversation. Poppy...Snape? She took in a deep breath, she was happy for Poppy, she really was; because Poppy was happy with Severus. However, she didn't understand it, but then again, she'd never given Severus a chance. As Minerva entered, she promised herself to make an attempt to get to know her best friends husband.  
  
She looked at the table, where the two men sat, talking with decent grins on their faces. Albus didn't seem as shocked as Minerva was initially, Severus seemed nothing short of high spirits. "Back already, ladies?" Albus eyed Minerva. She smiled, nodded, and walked towards the table where she sat next to Albus in a chair.  
  
"How did it go, Poppy?" The Slytherin looked at Poppy, then Minerva with a bit of a worried look upon his face.  
  
"She took it rather well, I think. Nothing's been blown up anyhow." Minerva smiled at the humor of the joke. She looked at Albus who raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Ah, but I convinced Minerva not to bring her wand this time too."  
  
"Well that would explain it," Severus grinned.  
  
"Obviously you two males have bonded enough." Minerva looked at Albus with a teasing look. "I'll just leave you two to make fun of me while I go upstairs and take a...bath."  
  
"_That_ is unnecessary, Miss McGonagall." Albus waved a finger. "If you are to take a bath, not only will I accompany you to wash but you're not leaving just yet."  
  
"And pray tell, why not?" She blinked innocently at him. On the inside, however, she was smiling for one of two things. One would be the more than obvious offer to join her in a bath. Two would be because his darling eyes were twinkling again, and he insisted on playing cat and mouse yet another time.  
  
"We need to congratulate them as a couple."  
  
She half grinned. "And how is it that you would like to do this?"  
  
"Say congratulations, Min."  
  
She smiled. She would have done that anyhow. "Congratulations, Poppy, Severus." She nodded to the both of them. "I'm really happy for you, you'll be one damn happy couple. Good luck." She looked at Albus, who was grinning.   
  
"Good luck, and congrats." Albus nodded, and leaned across the table to shake Severus and Poppy's hands. Minerva, however, managed to give the both of them a hug. When she had finished hugging Severus, she looked up at him. She needed to offer him more than just that, she'd been down right horrid to him for a time. "Good luck, Severus. You'll make her happy."  
  
He nodded. Minerva turned back towards Albus, who had his hand out. "I expect we'll be seeing you two sometime in the summer?"  
  
"Aha." Poppy nodded. And out went Albus and Minerva. 

Albus held her hand tightly. This was their last evening together in Egypt. Their very last looking out upon those same stars. They didn't say much as they went up to their room. The weariness of the day, and the reality of it being their last day set in.   
  
Minerva went, and fell flat on the settee with her eyes closed. Albus, however, went to the bathroom, where she heard hot water begin to run. She smiled; he was up to his tricks yet again. He'd managed to win her over just minutes before they were supposed to go down and meet Severus and Poppy which would explain their late arrival. She couldn't stop herself anymore. There was just something about Albus that made her forget everything else in the world, and then there was nothing but the two of them.   
  
Perhaps that was how Severus made Poppy feel. Minerva wouldn't put it past her. If that were the case, then she understood perfectly. If she was in love, then she could never stop anything.  
  
"Are you going to join me, Kitten?"  
  
Minerva opened her eyes lazily, and a warm smile crossed her face. "Help me up first." His strong, masculine hands took her delicate ones, and pulled her to stand straight up. They both walked towards the bathtub that was large enough for the two of them to fit easily. Inside the bathroom, there were several lit candles, which stood as the only source of light. It was a true lover's paradise.  
  
Minerva was the first one to get in. Albus waited a few minutes, and stared at her with a man's eye. He walked over and behind the tub where she noticed he had tossed his dressings. She could hear him fumbling around with his clothes, but thought nothing of it. She stared towards the wall, letting the anticipation well up inside of her. "Min?" He pushed himself into the water, and directly infront of her.  
  
She looked at him with love and adoration. "Hmmm?"  
  
"I love you." He pushed closer to her, and kissed her softly on the lips. She closed her eyes, letting the ecstasy of this moment float through her entire system. He departed with her lips, and placed a hand on her hip. His other hand, she now noticed was fisted, came above the water. He didn't take his eyes away from her, however, he stared deep into her, deep down into her soul as if there would never be another someone for him to see or love. He moved a stray strand away from her face, and pecked her again.   
  
She stared at him closely, learning every line in his skin and every little inlet that was on him, setting her heart aflame for the millionth time. "I love how your eyes shine like the moon," he spoke softly, "I love how you smile," he came closer towards her neck, "I love how you whisper my name in the dark," he was only a little way away from just below her ear, "I love that you told all of your secrets to me." He paused, she could hear him take in a slow breath. "I love that you chose me as your first," he confessed slowly, "and I love you more than I know how to express. So I have something to ask you that might save me the trouble."   
  
Her heart stopped, and she stopped breathing. She waited for what seemed like an eternity, not letting herself to move in the least. She heard a very faint, meaningful sentence whispered in her ear, and she felt a tear well up in her eye. "Will you marry me?"  
  
As the tear found its' way down her face, and onto the tip of her lips, she found those brilliant blue eyes that she had fallen in love with. "Yes," she whispered softly, "Yes Albus." He kissed what was left of the tear away, and lifted up her left hand.   
  
Smiling soothingly, he drew a gold band with a small stone from his fisted hand along her finger and onto where it would forever stay. He set her hand back down in the water gently, and peered at her with a smile. "I love you," he drew his hands in behind her ears, and she stared at him, love filled and all.   
  
"I love you too Albus," she whispered with affection. Slowly, almost cautiously, Albus came forward, and buried her lips beneath his leaving her to be lost in the world that she had never thought possible.   
  
The love in his simple kiss was enough reassurance for her. They would grow old together, have children together, and never would she have to wake up without seeing his twinkling eyes again; his brilliant, blue, star-like, engaging eyes.

* * *

before you all ask, no, this is NOT the end...I just needed an ending that made me want to cry because its so happy. :'( yah know? I really hope you all enjoyed it. Love yah all!  
  
minni  
  
ps. any questions that still need to be answered can and will be posted in the next chapter...I just need some reminding of them. =) 


	16. Home

**TartanPhoenix:** Oh thanks! You are right...my...I mean Minerva's dear Albie is a romantic and hopefully a rather convincing one at that? () Thanks for the props on the bath scene...I am pathetic and very into those kind of proposals. Then again, you probably kinda noticed my style. lol. thanks for the review. Hope you stay with me for this chapter, and the next. that's all that's left. :'(  
  
**SevyHero:** Awww gee webby, you made me blush! lol. glad u liked the bath scene, it was what I told you it was, no? =) Oh wow! what a compliment (from you)..."very very clever" tehe, thanx websta! And no...snapey is not a "bloody" agent he is a hot agent who doesn't happen to be as hot as my dumblydore! :-P bw. Here's ur update. er...and sorry I didn't call u.   
  
**Liz O'Brien:** Quite honestly, pairing pp/ss wasn't a planned thing for me...I just kinda figured, why not? besides, snapey deserves to be happy...maybe then he would be nicer to the students. :)(then again maybe not) and yes, I am a firm believer in happy endings! This is the final chapter in the regular story, and I have an epilogue thought up for the next chapter. I hope you'll stick with me. I'm setting you guys up for my sequel.   
  
**Griselda La Fey:** I lovey sweetieness! (obviously you can tell) Final chapter coming next...[sob] stay tuned if you would.  
  
**Angeldust aka Evilwoman:** Moving? My writing is moving? Gee, that's WAAAAAAAY up at the "praise" list. Loving the fact that you love my story. here is your update, have a great time reading!  
  
**adnarel:** Now you are someone that I DEFINITELY wanted to write back to! You mentioned much that i wanted to reply to. First off...you asked if I was in love...the answer is no...I don't think so. There's this guy that I have been majorly crushing on for the LOOOONGEST time...but it's not gonna work out. I just spend lotsa time imagining a younger, very cute dumbledore and me as Minerva. don't ask. lol. A friend and I had some role playing game going at one point...it helped me get very in-tune w/ ad/mm and their er...fabulous relationship. (in my opinion anyway) I fail to conceive what draws people to angsty stuff (no offense please) it always seems to get me depressed :- I went through about a year of it...people didn't like me much then. And my final note to you is, THANK YOU! for that praise on the way I wrote my story. I spend lotsa time doing it, eventually it just started coming to me in big blasts of imagination! When I do fall in love...maybe it'll be even more believable. thanks. you've been great!  
  
**Hogwarts Duo:** so it met your fluffiness requirements? lol. this chapter turns out slightly more than fluffy, and the final chapter (I shudder to think) shall be very fluffy as well. And yes, I do have more stories in the works. One, I think, is the sequel to this story. and another is going to be a mystery story. (yes ad/mm center of the story) I've already started my pre-writing for both stories, and am hoping to get them going soon. The mystery would more than likely be later though...I don't usually like to write 2 stories at once. I don't always have the time. we'll see what happens.  
  
**Athena Dumbledore:** aww gee, another "wow" from you and I'll have to stop believing you! thanxerz.  
  
**Jestana:** Thanks! "beautiful, sweet, and a 'loff'" lol. Glad you liked the proposal scene, it took much thought and time. =) r&r please  
  
**Morgana-Alex:** well it has been a while, hasn't it? sorry if I sounded too er...cocky last time we talked. Anywayz, back to business. Oh yes yes yes! Very happy ending ahoy, along with a rather interesting sequel! yes, that's what I said, sequel! lol. And yes, I could have had Minerva get mad at Poppy, but then I thought, "what's the point?" So she took it well...and understood...and fell in love all over again. Your wedding shall be in the next story, and a epilogue in the following one. I sincerely hope you've enjoyed this story.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Home  
  
Minerva dreamed of sweet, sweet innocent dreams over the course of the evening. There was no such thing as evil or hate or pain, there was only one perfect dreamland that could never possibly end. She dreamed of children, ones that belonged to her and Albus, and taking them to school, teaching them. She dreamed of a wedding, one small, lovely, special wedding. Never had she dreamed like she did that night.   
  
Albus too dreamed of the utmost fantastic things. His dreams revolved around one single person, the one that he was to spend the rest of his life with. When he awoke in the morning, he held that very same person in his arms who was as bare as she day she was born, but none the more ugly, nor pretty, she simply was. She was what he wanted.  
  
He dragged his finger softly along her jaw line where a sleeping hand drifted over and pulled down towards her stomach. He chuckled slightly; he would need to remember to call her sleeping beauty one day. At his very movement however, the bed shook, and her eyes buzzed open. Her first conscious thought, that he noticed, was when she looked down at her idle left hand. A warm smile crossed her face, and she met eyes with him slowly.  
  
"Good morning," she grinned. "Nice to see you again."  
  
He kissed her softly on the forehead. "You'll be seeing me for quite a while my dear Professor McGonagall. We'll be seeing a lot of each other or so I hear."  
  
"Mmmmm," she moved in closer to him, and rested her head in between the crook of his neck and head. He could feel her hot breath on his neck; a sensation that sent hot tingles up and down his body. "I hope I have the pleasure of seeing you quite often from now on. In or out of the office," she whispered seductively.  
  
"You know Min, that's something I always wanted to do." He closed his eyes, and fantasized for a quick moment. "It would be interesting to get creative in the office, if you catch the notion."  
  
"I will do anything for you m' dear, you know that, however I am not going to lose my job just because you felt the need to get creative, as you call it, in between classes."  
  
"Why not?" He frowned. He was having such a wonderful time imagining this woman strolling slowly up to his office, slipping in past his gaze, and then sliding her body in front of him to take perfect, slow, moments into his mind. She would do it too, though she said not now. He knew her better, the moment she had a bad day, she'd be there, and he'd make her feel better. Of course…talking was always a choice as apposed to sex to counter-act the bad day that she was going to have sooner or later. It depended on the day; that was what he decided slowly.  
  
Somewhere off in the distance she was replying to whatever it was that he had said. He didn't hear anything that she spoke in her defense, but he didn't think it mattered at the moment. Whatever she had to say was pointless, it would happen sooner or later. All that he could make out, and those were her concluding words, was, "…and then where would we be?"  
  
He said the first words that came into his mind. "How does my observatory sound?"  
  
She lifted up her head and frowned. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"  
  
"No," he shook his head truthfully, "I was fantasizing again. How can I not? You're beautiful."  
  
"Damn you," she shook her head slowly, "you'll be the death of me, you know."  
  
"What a pity that would be." He took her left hand, and held it up while staring at the ring upon her finger. "You know, you brought me to life, it would be a shame for you to die because of me."  
  
She stared at him, with her moonlike eyes and slowly blinked. He could see her mentally give in. There was nothing that she could possibly say to his words, and he knew. Therefore he would have the last word. She gave in by shaking her head and put her head back between his shoulder and head. Her hand drew comfortably across his waist as the silence set in. "Last night wasn't a dream, was it?" She whispered softly into his ear.  
  
"No," he closed his eyes as a lazy smile crossed his lips, "you, I believe, said that you would marry me last night."  
  
"I couldn't have possibly said no, not to you."  
  
"That's good." He nodded. "If you had said no I daresay my life would have been over."  
  
He could hear her make a soft chuckle. Slowly Minerva looked back up at him and kissed him softly, perhaps lingering a wee bit too long for what it was. Then again, a kiss wasn't just a kiss to either of them anymore; it was a promise. "I love you, Albus."  
  
"How can anyone help but love you?" He sighed. "You're everything that a man could want."  
  
"I don't care what every man wants." She licked his ear affectionately while heaving a heavy sigh. "I only care about what you want."  
  
"And I, you, Minerva; I, you."  
  
Silence set in again as he held her close to him. Her hands traced up and down his body, possibly scheming her next move for the time being.   
  
Just as a thought, Albus looked over at the clock. He moaned sadly. "We've got to be out of this room in an hour."

* * *

"All packed?"  
  
Minerva looked at her things that were magically crammed into a single bag. She had checked under her bed, the bathroom, Albus's bed, and the balcony as well. She had dropped nothing and everything was in her bag. She didn't want to leave this paradise; it was as simple as that.  
  
She nodded her head sadly up at Albus, the ultimate love of her life. "I've got everything."  
  
"Good. Well, then," he sighed, "we had better leave." He didn't want to leave either. She could tell by simply looking at him. He kept on looking from place to place, most likely looking for a memory that had seemed to make its' way into his mind.   
  
She couldn't blame him, she'd done the exact same thing, and she still had the instinct to do so. However, she took her bag in her arm, and Albus's hand with her free one, and they walked down the corridor together.   
  
Everything was empty, dead even. The only person in sight was the clerk who was going to 'officially' check them out of the hotel. Albus took care of it by talking to the man, and then they were off to Minerva's home.  
  
"Your cottage?" He asked slowly.  
  
Minerva looked at her surroundings, feeling a sad sense of nostalgia. She shook her head, "Can we…walk around a bit, before we go?"  
  
He looked down at her, then his hand that held a rather large bag. "We've got to get back."  
  
She whispered softly with a certain pouty face. "Please?"   
  
He dropped his bag with a sigh. "We can't take long. There's a ministry meeting this evening that I've got to go to."  
  
Happiness flooded through her. With a nod and a kiss the two of them started walking hand in hand back to see their last glimpse of the world of Egypt.   
  
They walked slowly past the pool and stood at a halt there. It still looked clean, much like their very first day. The reflection of the sun could be seen from far away. It seemed like a pool of gold; magical in its showcase.  
  
"That's where we snogged our first time." Albus pointed out. It was only a little over a week ago that they'd splashed in the pool together. And she'd gotten her first real idea of just what her dream man looked like. She had to admit even then, he was a find; a very wonderful find. Which would explain why it didn't take long for it to get slightly out of hand.   
  
Somehow the water just made it better. She wasn't sure if it was how it made the wet clothes cling onto the body, or just the flattery of something cold and hot touching her skin. Whatever the reason was though, it was unlike any other sensation she had felt at the time.  
  
A queer smile crossed her face. While she was feeling those sensations, none other than her best friend had been watching her. "Poppy saw us. She said we looked cute." She smiled.   
  
Albus looked at her curiously. But he shook his head and kept on grinning. "You know, I saw the two of them a few days ago walking down the hall hand in hand. I knew right away what was happening between them."  
  
She raised an eyebrow while folding her arms over her chest. "And you didn't tell me?"   
  
He shrugged with an innocent face. "Couldn't. You were going to find out sooner or later. Besides, my speculations weren't enough to confirm anything."  
  
"You still could have told me." She blinked. "I suppose it's too late now anyhow though, isn't it?"  
  
He nodded, and clasped her hand as they treaded towards the café. The two were right beside each other. They scarcely had to walk at all to see the breakfast room.   
  
"Our first argument." Minerva smiled. She remembered it so well, as if it were yesterday. She hadn't wanted to go to the pyramids and he hadn't wanted to go on a riverboat ride. Naturally she had won, and of course that river ride had led to their first real conversation. She'd found out just how badly she was in need of him. He had found out what she wanted in her future.  
  
"I found out there is no possible way that I can say no to you and batting your eyes."  
  
She smiled up at him. Obviously he enjoyed invading her thoughts. She didn't mind though; it was part of his charm. "I do have my good points," she blushed, "But you know just as well as I do that I have a hard time saying no to your eyes when they twinkle."  
  
He crossed his arms slowly as if to mimic her. (Minerva rolled her eyes) "So that is what we know about each other? We both have good eyes."  
  
She shook her head playfully. "If it's any help to you Albus, I always knew that you had good eyes. I know a lot more than that though."  
  
He moved in closer to her, and whispered into her ear. She felt the tickling sensation flood through her body. Her shoulder was brought up to her head as a reaction. "Really, like what?" His voice echoed through her mind.  
  
Minerva felt her cheeks go pink. Oh where to begin! She could start with his favorite position. That might be interesting. Then again she could always go towards his favorite hobby when with a girl. (dancing) She decided to go more subtle. "I know how many hours you can go without sleep." She winked.  
  
He took her hand, and led her towards the other side of the resort. "Well my dear," he chuckled, "I know where and when you like it."  
  
Her jaw dropped slowly. "Albus!"  
  
"Of course that's under personal discretion," he whispered in her ear with a seductive chuckle.  
  
"It had better be," she gave her best grimacing face towards him; she knew she failed at it however when he began laughing aloud.  
  
"That face doesn't suit you my dear, you seem far too mean." He placed his hand around her hip, and led her towards an oddly shadowed place. "Which we both know you're not." He pressed her softly against the building, both hands around her waist.  
  
"Now this isn't fair at all," she shook her head helplessly.   
  
His head came closer to hers; she waited patiently for him to kiss her. His lips were only a few milliseconds away from touching hers before he pulled away a few inches, and grinned at her. He was teasing her!   
  
"Albus," she whined.  
  
"Yes, Minerva?" he grinned impishly.  
  
She stood a few minutes. He knew perfectly well what she wanted, he was close enough to feel it if he had wanted to. He kept on looking at her, awaiting her to say something.   
  
Minerva swallowed, and looked up at him knowing full well that she had to tell him if she wanted him to do it. "Kiss me."  
  
"Are you sure? I'm not sure if I want to." He shook his head playfully.  
  
"Well I want you to, you git. Now kiss me."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "If you insist." He leaned in and covered her mouth with his own. He pushed himself closer towards her; she could feel every inch of him coincide with what she was beginning to feel. She wrapped her arms around him as he pushed deeper, moaning in the process.   
  
After wonderful minutes passed, he let off, and stood in front of her, taking in slow breaths.  
  
She needed him again. God she needed him. There was only so much intimidation she could stand. She wrapped her arms around him tighter, letting her lips taste the side of his neck. "Let's go home, Albus," she whispered soothingly.  
  
He nodded. He knew perfectly well what was on her mind, and she didn't need to know how to read his mind to do it. The sooner they got to her home, the sooner they could really be together.  
  
He pulled off of her completely, and took her hand in his as they walked back towards the lobby of the hotel. They were reasonably silent, but walked reasonably fast as well towards the building. They went by the remaining landmarks of their courting, but said nothing, it was all in their heads as it was. They didn't need to speak of it aloud.  
  
When they reached the lobby, they both picked up their bags that had been dropped. "No one's around." Albus whispered. "Quick, to your cottage."  
  
Minerva nodded. She closed her eyes, imagined her house, and in a manner of seconds she was on her own estate where her green grass grew and her home stood. Albus popped up beside her. With a smile, she walked up the gravel walkway; he followed behind her.  
  
She took one long, everlasting look at the house. It looked just as she had left it before; handsome in its' appearance, though utterly alone more than three fourths of the year. It was white, and with several green shutters where the windows stood. The house wasn't meant for one person, it never was. Up to that point, it had belonged to her, now it wouldn't be just hers, she'd have someone to share it with finally. She would have a love to use it with. Perhaps children would be running up and down the stairs one day.  
  
She took out her key with hopeful thoughts, opened the door slowly, and walked into the house. Albus stood outside by the porch, perhaps taking a better glance at what would more than likely be his home. She waited a few seconds, but didn't hear him come in. Minerva turned around. He was looking in at her.  
  
"Min? There's the uh, Prophet out here, do you want me to bring it in?"   
  
She frowned. She didn't subscribe. "Are you sure it's the Prophet?" Minerva walked up towards the doorway where he stood.   
  
"Of course it is."  
  
She looked at the odd sight of the paper out on her porch. She nodded after a few seconds. "Yes, bring it in."  
  
He walked in, with the 'Daily Prophet' in one hand and his bag in the other.   
  
"Just drop your luggage. We can take care of it later."  
  
Albus dropped his bag, and took the newspaper over towards Minerva. She took it in her hand, but didn't open it. The paper was the last thing on her mind right then. Instead she threw it over on the floor, and walked over towards her fiancé. She wrapped her arms around him, as he did to her.  
  
"I love you."   
  
His eyes gave in the slightest hint of a twinkle. "I love you too m' dear." Albus lowered himself slowly, and sucked her lips for a quick second. He looked at her carefully; as if he were looking so deep inside of her that there were no other place to turn. He searched her soul, her heart, her body. He knew what he wanted and he knew what she wanted. His very spirit met with hers as they stared at one another. His twinkling blue eyes met with her moonlike, bluish gray eyes.  
  
"Upstairs or downstairs?" She whispered slowly, not letting herself stop looking at him. She didn't ever want to forget his face or the way he made her act the way she did. He would always have that effect on her. She just couldn't forget this one last moment; the first time they made love in what would grow to be their home.  
  
He nodded his head slowly; he too didn't take his eyes away from her. However he did trace his hand lower down to the fleshy part of the legs. "Down." He smiled seductively.  
  
Minerva smiled, slightly flattered. She looked over towards her left. "The settee is right there, if you care to have a go."   
  
He looked over towards the couch for a quick moment, then back to her. Slowly he nodded and captured her lips with his, pulling her to him yet again. She didn't seem to notice until she lay flat on the couch that they had moved at all.   
  
He kissed her lips, then her ear, and finally her neck. Minerva moaned appreciatively; it hadn't taken him long at all to find out where her weak spot was. His warm hands slipped underneath her dress with such dexterity, she wondered dearly why it had taken her so long to fall into his grasp. She'd always wanted it. He'd always wanted her.  
  
It was no exception this time either. He pushed her dress up and over her head. Next, he stood, and stared at her for a few menacing moments. And then he came back down, while covering her body with his, caving her mouth with his own. She pressed up from underneath the weight.  
  
When his lips disconnected with hers, he grinned, knowing well what he was doing to her, even before anything had really happened. He pressed harder, and she could feel his blistering breath on her neck. "Too hot for you, Min?"  
  
She shut her eyes while attempting to breathe accordingly. "I can handle it."  
  
"Good." His hand slid behind her back, and undid the only thing that was keeping her breasts covered. "Now," he whispered while sliding it away from her skin, "What do you say we make you a daughter?"  
  
She pressed closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his back. She flung her head back, and gave into breathing how her body wanted her to breathe. "Yes Albus," she groaned, "yes."  
  
It was several hours later however, that the meaning of that one sentence was thought of. Indeed they would have children, a life, and a love that would never end.   
  
It was all because of one long trip under the influence of the torrid sun.

* * *

attention readers, two things to tell you (if you did not review and I did not reply to your questions)  
  
1) epilogue next chapter. please stay around for it. It'll make me feel all warm inside. =)  
  
2) sequel in progress. I have made the plot line, and all that needs to be done is the writing. If you liked this story, the next one should be far more interesting in the sense of (a-hem) family.  
  
minni 


	17. Epilogue

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FREAKIN SORRY PEOPLE! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO BE SO LATE! FIRST I WAS ON VACATION, THEN THE COMPUTER BROKE DOWN! THAT'S TWO DIFFERENT WEEKS THAT THINGS JUST DIDN'T GO WELL. :'( WILL YOU FORGIVE ME? HERE IS YOUR FINAL CHAPTER ANYHOW, EVEN IF YOU DON'T. PLEASE REVIEW, BE ALL THE CRITIC YOU WANT**

**ps...you would not freakin believe how long I have been trying to post this dumb thing. Three different computers, twenty million different files, an hour and a half, and NOW FINALLY it is here!**  
  
**Jestana**: Ah yes...she did have the right idea for the time, but then again...we also got a dilemma from it...one that could have been taken care of earlier rather than later. bwahahaha.   
  
**Portkeys Miss-Mione:** Thank you for that last review, it made me blush! tehe. Yes yes, I agree, if they break up, I die...I was writing a scene (at the end) for the sequel, and I was crying my eyes out while I was writing it! I don't plan on them splitting. I am a firm believer in happily ever after...haha, but I also believe in conflict. anyways, glad you enjoyed the story, I had a lot of fun writing it. I'll give you an update on the next story at the end of this chapter.  
  
**SevyHero:** What a cruel friend you are webby! haha, but you speak the truth...torrid. =) You know, somehow I knew you'd notice a few of those lines! lol...and I'm sure you just can't WAIT for the sequel, granted you're the only one that really knows what it's about. If you didn't read the review above me, I should like you to know that I cried yesterday writing one of the scenes. It was sad...and I thought I got away from angst fics...but it must happen. lol. so yeah, glad u enjoyed the story. catch yah later for the next one.  
  
**Morgana-Alex:** You are one of the few reviewers that actually REVIEWED about that part. That particular phrase, "she didn't subscribe" was the key phrase in it!...you'll find out why in this chapter, and in the sequel. (more shall be revealed at the end of this story) You've been a great reviewer, and I REALLY hope we can keep in contact. thanks!  
  
**TartanPhoenix:** Haha, I didn't think that chapter was THAT amazing. to think of it, I'm a critic, I didn't find it all that great at all...but it's your opinion that matters! lol. Ahh...the paper. What shall the paper bring them? R&R please, you've been absolutely wonderful!  
  
**Angeldust aka Evilwoman:** Glad you enjoyed it all. That last chapter could have been written in so many ways, it's not even funny...and it was I might add. I just happened to like that version the best, can you guess why? I hope this closing chapter is enough to feed your appetite as far as this story goes. I put some thought, and then I put none at all...sort of natural now, yah know? Anyways, hope to read yah later. By the way, the sequel, I think, is more your type of story...sorta.   
  
**adnarel:** I love your reviews, I really do. They either make me all warm inside, or make me laugh...a wonderful combination, lol. Haha, sorry about that last chapter. I needed to make a decent ending for that time period...haha, I would be so screwed if my mom read some of these stories...lol. but it is a risk I am willing to take! How funny, you RP too? haha, a friend of mine is absolutely in love w/ Severus Snape cough we always used to rp and she would be him. Lol, once I played McGonagall, and I hit "snape" off of a chair and he/she flew across the room. good times those were, lol. Anyways, back to the story. thank you for the outrageous reviews, you've been great! The sequel should be good for your appetite as well I think...more er...well a little more suspenseful and that kinda thing. So yeah, w/e. Thanks again.  
  
**Hogwarts Duo:** Haha, you give me WAY too much credit! I don't deserve it, really! Bit of a change from your writing, isn't it? Naturally I've read a few of your stories, and I just found it so odd that our writing styles are so different, yet we're reading as much as we can of the other! haha, odd, isn't it? Well newayz, thanks for being such a loyal reviewer, it really makes my day better. I love you peoples! This chapter is our closing, and I hope it works for you. thanks again.  
  
**Child-of-the-Dawn:** Yep yep, hopeless romance, [laughs triumphantly] Here is the update that took me SOOOOO long to post, and it is also the final chapter to this story. Please r&r, be the biggest critic that you want. A short introduction to the sequel will also be at the end of this story. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Margo Wulfric:** Thank you very much. I enjoy seeing new reviewers, it tells me I'm writing interesting stuff. And sigh...yes, family. Can't tell you too much yet, but it probably isn't quite what you're thinking..."family" was just sort of a subtle hint. HOpe you stick around for the sequel and such.   
  
**Dumbledore's Emerald Phoenix:** I think you're the first one to ask! hmmm...pp/ss have children? hm....at some point or another. :-P no, jk, they will. You'll find out in the sequel...if you wish to stay. [grins] lovely to see your review, you brightened my day.  
  
**karlynne:** Well thank you, I'm glad you like the story so much. I sure had fun writing it and reading all the wonderful comments you and the rest of the reviewers had to say. I should like to warn you about the sequel, it isn't a full blown romance such as this one, but I have decided romance is the overall genre. The plotline will be much, much different than this one, but it shouldn't be anything you, or anyone else (who read the story) doesn't know about. Thanks for taking the time to read my work. hope to see u again.  
  
**Athena Dumbledore:** frowns, I didn't update that quick, did I? this is the longest I think I've ever taken. :'( Sorry for that, really. Here is the final chapter, and I hope you like it. I think it is just what the doctor ordered...in a sense. lol.  
  
**Emutet:** Here is your more, though rather late, isn't it? I apologize, really I do. Things just didn't seem to go my way these past two weeks. Here it is, and I shan't keep you waiting any longer. Thanks for being so faithful!  
  
**Lady Angharad:** Lovely to see your review, really you're one of the first to talk about the "love scenes", it seems everyone is just rather conservative so to speak. Glad you enjoy them. Sadly, I am a young teenager who day dreams all the time of her one true love and that one special moment...so my writing is what comes out. lol. thanks for reviewing, wonderful seeing you. Hope you enjoy the final chapter. R&R please.

* * *

Epilogue  
  
The fire burned lazily, crackling and popping softly inside the fireplace of the Dumbledore home. Small embers of red, gray, and black glowed faintly towards the front of the small mass of flames. Everything in the room, because of the light, cast a long brilliant shadow.  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat on the floor with his back on the settee, staring at the very glow that the flames produced. He wouldn't have usually lit the fire during the summer, Minerva was completely against it on moral grounds, but there was just something special about this particular day; their anniversary.   
  
He'd taken his time all day to make everything wonderful for her; he took her out to a romantic dinner, fixed her breakfast, made their bed, he even washed the dishes! And yet, the fair Minerva was nowhere to be seen. She was probably upstairs getting her own surprise for him. It was more of a custom than anything for them each to produce something interesting for the other.  
  
He sat, and pondered just what sort of crazy surprise she could have possibly planned this year. It was bound to be something good, after all, it had been twenty years together; one does not go twenty years and not produce a gift of importance.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to use the fireplace in the summer?" A Minerva Dumbledore dressed in her white nightware stood a few feet away from him with an amused grin on her face. Her hands were on her hips, that being the only part that was threatening about her this evening.  
  
Albus stood up from his seat upon the floor and faced her. He looked her over carefully. She hadn't gotten a day older than when they first came to Egypt, it seemed. Certainly nothing had seemed to change in her slim figure, or her eyes for that matter.  
  
"I thought it was appropriate for this evening." He gave out his hand which she took with a smile. He pulled her close, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Am I forgiven?"  
  
She looked up at him with a rather childish grin on her face. "Why don't you kiss me first, and then we'll see what my opinion is?"  
  
He shrugged. "Sounds reasonable to me."  
  
He came forth, took a rather long glance at her face, and met his lips with hers softly. Her response was like it had always been, warm, affectionate, passionate. She begged him to explore, he knew it when she was aching for something of that nature, but he held off this once and departed their lips.  
  
"So what is it, Kitten?" He grinned when he saw the somewhat disappointed look upon her face.  
  
"I suppose you're forgiven," she frowned, "It's appropriate, today being what it is."  
  
"Good," he nodded his head. Albus bent down slowly, and kissed her on top of her forehead. "So are we opening gifts now, or am I opening you?" He whispered, grin still implanted on his face. His fingers circled her hips slowly, trying to cloud her ever workng mind with his touch.  
  
"Who said there was a difference?"   
  
He chuckled. Never would she get old in the sense of humor; he loved her for that. "Well dear," he lifted her chin with his finger, "the thing is, I was expecting a wee bit more than just to see you unclothed."  
  
"Fine," she put on a pouty face, "One gift for you, and I have something else that you might want to look at. Which one would you like me to give you first, oh oneness."  
  
"I like that name, oneness. It says to me, I am your only one"  
  
"Very good, Albus. Somehow I knew you still had a few good braincells up there," she grinned. "Which one?"  
  
He shrugged again, there was always something utterly enjoyable to this night each year. Always they played games, it was the one night of the year they did such; that's probably why he enjoyed it so much. "The something else."  
  
She nodded. A paper popped up in her hand magically. "Remember this?"  
  
He took it from her, and clutched an article up in his hand. Indeed he did remember it. How could he not? His fingers drifted across the headline, "The Heat Effect: Hogwarts Staff Seek Refuge in Egypt Together". A rather odd sense of nostalgia fell over his body as he took one rather long glance at the picture that accompanied the headline; it was of him and his lovely wife nearly twenty-one years ago.   
  
The article, being as old as it was, wasn't as legible as it once had been. But he was able to make out a few key terms, "share the same room," "shopping together," "afternoon swim," "defining moment," "pop the question?" He stared closely. It was only words, all of it, just words, just a picture, just an article. But it was the only keepsake they really had, it was the only one either of them wanted.  
  
"Where'd you find it?"  
  
"Remember the other day when I was looking for pictures?" She put a hand on his arm, and stared carefully onto him, "I found it with several of them. I thought you might like to have a look at it, Merlin knows I even shed a few tears when I started reading it."  
  
He nodded slowly. He believed her, she didn't deserve any of the things that came with that single article. No one did, but especially not her. The publicity of their relationship was one thing, receiving word from old contacts was another, but being put through was she had to endure...she had every right to let a few tears fall. After all, the article was the start of it all.  
  
Albus stared at her, then looked at the settee. He walked over slowly, sat down, and beckoned her to come and join him. She sat close to him, resting her head on his shoulder with a sigh. He wrapped an arm around her, and held the article with his free hand.  
  
"Why did it take us so long to finally notice the paper that day?" she whispered softly. "I hadn't ordered it and neither had you."  
  
"We were too busy with each other, don't you remember?" For an odd reason, he felt a grin on his face. It took them the whole of the morning before it even came to their minds to look at what they were supposed to see in the paper. Quite honestly, they hadn't even thought of it, it just came across their chasings in the house.   
  
"Of course I remember." She kissed him softly on the cheek. "We were too in love to notice anything then, I suppose."  
  
His eyes met with hers. They were in love then, far too much in love, if that's possible. Nothing had changed since then, not really in their case. He still held her every night, kissed her when he could, said things to her that could very well get the both of them out of a job if someone heard. There was only one difference since then; time.  
  
Twenty years married they had been, and twenty-one years since they first became a couple. His eyes darted towards the mantel piece. There were pictures on it now, not like there had been the first time he saw the old house. At the very edge was a picture of a redheaded girl who was no older than four, blowing out candles upon a birthday cake. Next along the line was a recent one of him and his wife in the kitchen; for some rather obvious reason, he kept on kissing her. Somewhere within the next four inches on the mantel, there stood another picture; this one not taking any part of his life, but more Minerva's; it was a picture of her and her mother when she was perhaps about eight. In the very center of the fixture, there stood a family photo, this time the redhead looked more of sixteen; everyone was smiling and laughing in this picture. Next to that picture, there was one with him and his wife during their wedding day; she had never looked more beautiful than that day he could be sure of that. At the very edge, and the last one, there was a picture of a beautiful girl with her mother at the Hogwarts quidditch pitch; both of them were taking turns smiling, and making a 'funny face'.  
  
"Albus?" His wife's voice intruded upon his memories. He looked down and into her eyes.  
  
"Yes m' dear?"  
  
She looked up at him, a slight hint of concern upon her face. "Are you alright? You look rather pensive tonight."  
  
"I'm in perfect good health," he nodded, "I was just looking at the photographs on the mantel above the fireplace that you would rather not have me light."  
  
Minerva shook her head with a smile upon her face and lifted her head up to kiss him on the lips this time. A warming sensation flooded through his body for the duration that their lips touched. When she had drifted away from him, he wanted the feeling back. His wife shook her head teasingly. "Do you want your real present first?"  
  
He thought it over, and then nodded.   
  
She smiled happily, and summoned the irregularly heavy parcel. It was overweight, overly large, and wrapped in a rather interesting gold and white wrap similar to what people used for their wedding gifts. He looked her in the eyes, then began slowly unwrapping it. It was a box. A very plain brown box. Slowly he undid the top of it, and found another box in it, also wrapped. He took out the next box, unwrapped it, and opened to find another one inside. He frowned down at his wife. "Just how many packages would you have me open Min?"  
  
"You'll see," she smiled.  
  
He took out the box, unwrapped it [this wrapping paper had a frog that kept sticking his tongue out], and saw another one. Albus stared at Minerva, and frowned when he saw her charmed smile. "How many, Min?"  
  
"It's confidential."  
  
_**Twenty-two minutes and forty-six seconds later...**_  
  
Albus and Minerva both were rather in high spirits. Thirty-two boxes, and still no present! Normally he'd be having fits, but this was always their night for laughter, obviously she had arose to the occasion and thought up something extraordinarily different to the usual anniversary night. The boxes were down to the size of a rather small jewelry case, as in for a necklace.   
  
Minerva had since brought out a bottle of wine for them to share which was less than half full by this time. They were both utterly intoxicated. "This had better be the last one, woman." Albus chuckled. "Of course every one has been the last one for the last ten minutes."  
  
His wife giggled. "Actually, I think that_ is_ the last one, Albus. Act surprised!"  
  
Quickly he shredded the wrapping paper off, and burst open the minute box. His eyes grew wide as the contents inside grew larger along with the box. He looked over at his wife. "You wouldn't dream of making this easy, would you?"  
  
"No." She shook her head happily. "Look what's inside."  
  
He lifted the edges slowly. Inside there was foam, he ripped it out, and stared at his gift. It wasn't quite just one thing, as he had been expecting. He lifted the several old records out of the box. "Great songs of musicals," he read slowly over the cover.  
  
"It has that song that you sang for me," she whispered. "I thought you might like to have the album to listen to."  
  
He nodded slowly, and took out the next item. It looked much like what muggles would call a water-globe, but there was nothing inside to shake and make move; instead images flashed through, memories. He watched closely as the globe became blue, and he found he and his wife making love at the small base of the pond by their house. He looked up at the real wife. "You're wonderful, Kitten."  
  
She blushed. "Just don't let anyone but you see that."  
  
Mischief grew on his face. "You mean you can't look at it either?"  
  
"You know what I meant, Albus," she whispered.  
  
"Do I?"  
  
Minerva drew in a deep breath and shook her head. He didn't have hardly anytime to react before she came up to him, and kissed him for all he was worth. She pushed to him, circled her arms around his neck, and eventually was under the weight of him on the settee. He smiled impishly. "Is that my 'you're welcome' kiss?"  
  
"No," she shook her head softly, "that's my 'I'm too tipsy to think' kiss."  
  
"Liar." He kissed her again, only for a quick second, and then traced his lips down her soft neck. He heard her take in a deep breath, doing her best to stifle a moan, but he knew better. "Now Min," he whispered softly by her ear, "I am only offering because it is fair," he kissed her there, "but you have the option of opening your present before you are re-introduced to the wonders of your husband." He lifted his head up, and stared at his wife. She had a grin on her face, a very amused grin at that. "Despite my longing," he added as an after-thought.  
  
"Will it take me thirty minutes to open?" She blinked.  
  
"No," he shook his head, "it should take you all of two."  
  
She nodded, wrapped her fingers around his head, and kissed him softly. He didn't push for her this time, he had figured out long ago that she enjoyed teasing him. So they kissed, and he got off of the love of his life. She sat at the settee while Albus went over towards the mantel and took her present from it. It had been wrapped with "invisible paper", it had much the same effect as invisible ink; it blended right in with the rest of the surroundings.   
  
He brought it to her. It was small, much like the one he had opened at the end before it enlarged itself; only one of several things could have fit into it. He knew for certain she would know one of the two things that were in the box, but the other, he hoped, would be a surprise.  
  
Minerva eyed Albus, "Somehow I knew you'd find some new way to make sure I didn't know where it was," she smiled. "Can I open it now?"  
  
He smiled. "Yes you may open it now. If you don't I shall be forced to take full advantage of you."  
  
"Forced?" She giggled. "Oh Albus," she sighed as the light danced in her eyes.   
  
Albus sat beside her, one arm draped around her waistline, and watched her as she opened a box no larger than the length of a letter. Her delicate hands undid the inside wrap that would keep everything from breaking. He watched her closely as her eyes lit up at the sight of what lay inside. She lifted up a very beautiful diamond necklace away from the cardboard. The rich jewel surrounded just over half of the gold chain in tiny glimmers. She looked up from it and then at her lover. "Albus," she shook her head, "you really didn't need to do this. You must have spent half of our account on this."  
  
He shook his head slowly. "Anything for you my dear. You deserve it, after all, spending twenty years with me is no easy task. Look inside, there's something else."  
  
She looked at him bewidered, but put her hand back in the box anyhow, and felt around for the other gift her husband had gotten for her. Minerva lifted her eyes up at Albus as she took out one small piece of paper that was attatched to what seemed like a photograph. Her eyes darted down to the note that her Albus had written to her. What do you say to a second honeymoon in Egypt? Her eyes grew wide, and she took a very long look at the picture of the two of them years ago.   
  
Minerva smiled happily, and turned to kiss him softly, not well enough to promote any thoughts on his part. "Where did you get this picture? We didn't bring a camera then."  
  
He frowned. Rather odd that she wanted to know where a picture came from. Maybe the thought just hadn't hit her yet? "The photographer from the Prophet that took the pictures gave them to me. You remember Fred, don't you? He's done almost every other article about us since then too."  
  
She blinked. "He's the one with the American accent, isn't he?"  
  
He nodded.   
  
Minerva looked him over slowly. She sat up and straddled him against the couch with a mischievous face. "My, you just think of everything, don't you?" She traced her finger slowly down his body.   
  
His heart began to pound softly as she nibbled on his neck and ear. "Yep, that's me." He started to shake with the anticipation. "So, what's your answer, Kitten?"  
  
"Mmmm," she whispered softly by his ear, "Make love to me, and then I'll tell you...then we can make love again." She covered his lips slowly with her own, only long enough for him to realize what sort of trap she was leading him to, and then he pulled back from her.  
  
She frowned.  
  
"So are we going away for a second honeymoon, or not?"  
  
Minerva smiled. "Of course we are. I need to properly thank you for the offer first." She pressed forward, and kissed him passionately.  
  
Fin

* * *

I couldn't have a whole lot change between them, could I? (wink wink nudge nudge) ;-) 

All reviewers, you have been great, and I have had the best time ever writing this story! It was buzzing around in my head for months before I got up the courage to start writing. Your support has been great! thanks!  
  
and now...our intro to the sequel. I am still debating about the name for it, what I have down I decided I didn't like, so the name is being thought of. It will consist of the following things:  
  
1) happy romance  
  
2) old acquaintances  
  
3) kidnapping  
  
4) pregnancies  
  
5) dragon's blood  
  
(not necessarily in that order)  
  
I warn thee, it will have mostly all of the genres in them, exluding horror. I think it will end up being under the romance/action/adventure area. The plot is all finished, and I have begun writing it in a notebook.  
  
that is all I shall give you.  
  
Again, anyone who has been reading this story, you've been great in supporting me! You're wonderful! thank you all!   
  
**_minni_**


End file.
